The Angel of Death
by Melpomene melancholica
Summary: Once again an ancient creature of evil threatens to destroy the peace Yusuke has established among the three worlds. Drynwyn, the ruling family of Lethe asks the help of Koenma Daiou, who resurects the disbanded Reikai Tantei. For Hiei, it is a race again
1. A Prelude to the Forecoming a Review of ...

This is something started writing sometime November 1999 and finished May 2000. This is the first ever fic I've started and is the first multi-chaptered fic I completed. Here goes nothing… 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is, will never be, never was mine. I was probably still in diapers when Yoshihiro Togashi made it. I'm only borrowing it to play with a bit. 

The Angel of Death

Chapter1 

A Prelude to the Forecoming and Past Events... 

Hiei cautiously opened the door. He entered casually, flopped down on a sofa, raised his still booted feet and brought it down on the table with a thud. Mukuro, who was napping earlier, was roused with the racket he created. She straightened up when she saw him, as usual. As usual was correct. It seemed as if this has been their daily routine for eternity. 

"Well, how was it?" Mukuro inquired. 

"How was what?" countered Hiei. 

"The patrolling. What else?" 

"Junk." 

"You say that everyday. If you really hate it that much, then I suggest you go back to Ningenkai." 

Hiei grinned imperceptibly. "I told you that'll depend on me." 

Mukuro stood up and walked towards a doorway. "Come. I'll fix up your supper." 

Hiei followed her to the dinning room. He sat down on the intricately embroidered chair at the head of the table. Mukuro entered the adjoining room, apparently the kitchen. She reappeared later carrying a huge tray. On it were great streaming hot plates, one for each of them. However, there was only one tall glass of the ice-cold shake. 

Mukuro placed a hot plate on Hiei's place. Hiei was disappointed and rather surprised when she took the frozen fruit drink and placed it in front of her own place. Both started eating soon after. 

After a few minutes of quiet munching, during which Mukuro failed not notice Hiei's persistent glances on her glass, he said, "I'm thirsty." 

Mukuro coolly poured him a glass of water from a pitcher, courtesy of the tray. And so reigned another few moments of silence. Hiei looked around him, taking in each detail of the splendidly designed dinning room. 

"So I see you cleaned like a fiend again," he murmured. 

"Again? It's only proper to tidy up a house everyday," she answered. 

"Hn. I notice you get more exhausted in managing a household than in commanding an army." 

"Not so. But I tell you, it isn't easy. Why don't you try it for a change and make your own shake?" 

"Hn." Hiei scowled ferociously. "You didn't have to send the slaves away. And we didn't have to move, either." 

"I'm not exactly in power, Hiei. And never will be again, probably. Besides, the Dark clan palace is huge. Imagine maintaining that place." 

"Hn. At least, you had the sense of keeping your wheels." 

"Well, you made it quite clear you needed it." 

"Hn." 

Silence filled the great hall. Sounds of occasional crunching can be heard as Mukuro chewed on the bits of ice arousing even more Hiei's envy. He only stuffed himself all the more to control his temper. _Come to think of it_, he thought. These stuff tastes a whole lot better than those prepared by her former servants. Even though Hiei knew more about chopping up bodies than onions, despite his limited knowledge of housekeeping, he got the feeling that Mukuro's way of managing things around the house was more than satisfactory. 

Can you imagine? Picture a callous, bloodthirsty, power lusting warmonger as a typical, if not ideal housekeeper. NOT! 

This was quite a shock for the very limited number of people who knows of their present condition. After all, Mukuro's social behavior was basically still the same. Both she and Hiei generally didn't show themselves a lot to other people. In fact, not many knew about their marriage. Not Mukuro's former followers nor Hiei's closest friends. One thing's for sure, the greatest generals of the armies of Makai will surely faint if they see their former overlord serving a little, puny man in black (Ok, so he isn't that puny.). 

"In the first place," he muttered. " Why didn't you make me one?" 

Mukuro feigned surprise. "I thought you didn't like cold and ice. You're a fire demon, remember? That's why they threw you out of Koorime." 

"Hn." 

"You know if you want it that badly, then make one yourself." 

"That's not my job." 

" Fine, fine." 

"Bring it to me." 

Mukuro raised her visible eyebrow. "Am I not supposed to be your master?" 

"Hn." Hiei disappeared. Mukuro proceeded in clearing the table. 

A moment later, Hiei was sitting on a thick branch in one of the numerous trees concealing the mansion-like house. He was leaning against the large trunk of the giant and had his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. Actually, he was just reflecting, the way he usually does when he is sitting in a tree. Or any dark and quiet corner for that matter. 

His day wasn't really as boring as it appeared. Hiei wass in one of Makai's patrol groups assigned by their ruler Enki to maintain peace between that world and the adjacent one, Ningenkai. The demons tend to bully the Ningens and, being much stronger, often succeed. But by no means are humans less hostile. They can be much more trouble, usually because of greed. 

A whole lot of individuals were required for that massive an operation. Many were volunteers in that peacekeeping force. Hiei, however, like some others, who were more powerful and presumably more responsible, was obligated by Enki (?), their ruler. 

These people were the semi-finalists of the Makai tournament. This was the tournament formed by Urameshi Yusuke, direct descendant of Raizen, to determine the rightful ruler of Makai. Well, it succeeded in unifying that world under one government. Yusuke lost so he just went back to Ningenkai, his home, planning to come back and compete on the next tournament, which is approaching fast, having only less than a year from this day. 

How did this Ningen get into the picture? Yusuke was part youkou having been descended from Raizen, one of the triad powers of Makai then. The youkai genes of his remained recessive in the earlier generations but became dominant in him. This was probably due to the fact he died twice. Koenma Daiou, the Reikai prince, raised him up on the first time, his death being unexpected and unplanned. But on the second time around, his youkai blood made him live again. Reikai wasn't too happy with that and ordered his extermination. Koenma defied his father, Enma, and even assisted in the reincarnation of Yusuke. At least, it gave Enma an impression that Koenma is growing up. 

After his first death, Yusuke was compelled to become a Reikai Tantei. His mother Atsuko, very grateful of his second chance to live, was pretty cool about it. Perhaps, it was because she won't be too harassed worrying herself to death about Yusuke's predicaments, she being drowned in the (un)sober world of alcohol. Yukimura Keiko, his childhood sweetheart, wasn't that lucky. Aside from the emotional pressure, she got tangled up in a few messes. The enemy always thought of her as his Achilles' Heel but she was actually _la primera insperacion_. 

Hiei himself used her to lure Yusuke into his trap. That was how he met up with Yusuke and Kazuma Kuwabara. Or as he would call it, "the beginning of all my troubles." 

Botan, ironically the Deity of Death, was the cheerful, blue haired messenger of Koenma who brought to Yusuke his missions. The first mission was the retrieval of the three treasures of Reikai: the mirror, sword and jewel stolen by Hiei, Kurama and Gouki. Apparently, it was Kurama, a youkou kitsune in a human's body, who had the bright idea of robbing the three artifacts. He immediately took the wish granting mirror and left the other two quite ignorant of what to do. Gouki was using the jewel to collect children's souls and then eating them. Hiei wielded the sword that transformed any human into a youkai. Unfortunately, they didn't see the true intentions of Kurama. He wanted to save his mother, Minamino Shiori, who was terminally ill. He was willing to give his life in exchange but Yusuke offered his life instead, having remembered his own mother's grief when he died. The mirror granted the wish without further ado but took none in return, for it was overwhelmed by their generosity. Yusuke had earlier defeated Gouki, but Kurama helped in apprehending Hiei as a sign of his gratitude. 

For punishment, Hiei and Kurama were forced to become Reikai Tantei, too. And after all the stuff that happened; Yusuke's earning of Genkai's Reik-kou-hadou-ken, the Shiseijuu business, Yukina's rescue, Ankoku Bujutsukai, the Sensui madness; the four men's friendship grew. The strong bonds of comradeship had been forged in the heat of battle. 

It was with the fight against Sensui where Yusuke died the second time in front of the helpless others. They chased Sensui off to Makai but the fight was as one sided as ever. Even though they had improved very much since the day they met, the Tantei was unable to match the totally human Sensui, who had the power of an S-class warrior. Kuwabara slashed the barrier open, which was what they had been trying to prevent all along, to chase Sensui but no monster dared to venture near the opening for fear of the powerful warriors fighting nearby. 

Koenma, who failed in the heroic minute to stop Sensui, quite succeeded in stopping the Reikai SWAT team from weeding out Yusuke. They were afraid of his S-level powers and were really shaken up when he suddenly rose and scared them out of their wits by pretending to want to eat them. Actually, Yusuke's alter-ego Puu, now a phoenix, was the one who saved him, shielding him from the powers of the SWAT. The sight of the giant bird didn't exactly ease their nervousness and tension and they were probably reasonably glad when it carried off Yusuke and Koenma to Makai. 

Yusuke had a gruelling fight with Sensui. It was S-level energy against S-level. You could well imagine the havoc it caused so the others remained a respectful distance. Yusuke defeated Sensui but claimed of having been possessed by a powerful creature who was capable of controlling his powers, unlike him. He swore to face this creature and to make him pay for his dues. In the mean time, they all returned to Ningenkai, tagging along with them a sacked out Hiei, and resumed a more or less normal yet boring life. 

It didn't remain boring for so long. Three messengers came to fetch Yusuke. Raizen, their leader, was dying of starvation and Yusuke, his "son" was needed to take his place as king. Yusuke figured he was indeed the being who took control of his consciousness during his fight with Sensui. So, he left home, leaving a promise to Keiko that he'll return after three years. 

Kurama was also summoned by an old friend named Yomi. This chap was a subordinate in Kurama's guild of thieves hundreds of years ago when he was still in his kitsune form. Apparently, Kurama designed a plan to knock some sense into the foolish Yomi and so the latter, though he survived, was blinded after fighting with this youkou. Now, Yomi has risen to power and was one of the triad powers controlling the eastern domains of Makai. Kurama was naturally terrified of his S-class old acquaintance but he went anyway. 

And of course, Hiei. He was called forth to render his services, too. This message was from the third triad member. He decided to meet this masked person and to try-out to become one of his generals. He went to Makai, despite Kurama's protests and warnings of the evil that lurked behind the mask. Maybe he got the wind that the person wasn't really evil, just indifferent (like him!) but he made the impression he was just after the opportunity of training and increasing his power and skills. 

Triad members? It's like these. Makai was crazy enough to begin with. But long ago (in our terms) each person had a place in the society. Basically, no one interfered with any others' business and so each lives his own life. 

Then, there came a day when three supremely powerful beings got it into their heads to dominate the whole of Makai. They had a power struggle and their world was divided among them. No one was satisfied, of course, and there were many skirmishes between the three kingdoms. The powers were kept at bay, however, since there were only three of them. Balance among the triad powers was kept for 500 years or so. If one of them disappeared or something, chaos would have broken out and it would have been a fight to the death from then on. 

That almost happened. One of the chief differences of the three rulers was their idea of food ration. Raizen was completely dead set against eating humans. Yomi immediately disagreed with him. The third one held his peace and knew better than to arouse Raizen's wrath. Anyway, Raizen's digestive tract was unaccustomed to any other food than humans but he opted to starve. What did you expect, he died. But not before Yusuke reluctantly accepted the burden of protecting that kingdom. He was trained by Raizen's best men so that he will be able to fight the pouring armies of the other two lands which will surely hold a siege against them the moment he dies. 

Hiei did, as well, after defeating Shigure, the witch doctor who installed his Jagan. The third person's army's method of recruition was sort of like the in Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. Kurama, too, had to accept Yomi's wishes. His mother's life was at stake. He also increased the powers of some old enemy-turned-to friends from the Ankoku Bujutsukai by training them under Genkai and got them to become soldiers of Yomi. All the same, he was so sick about the idea of fighting his friends that he neglected his studies. 

So the most powerful being in Makai died. Tension was everywhere while earth itself seemed to be holding its breath. Once the war broke out, not only Raizen's camp would have been in hot water. There was a great possibility that Yusuke's faction won't have been able to hold out. Then the two other armies would have fought it all out endlessly until one of them is blotted out of this universe. No one would have succumbed to anyone. Indeed, these soldiers were far worse than the Myrmidon warriors of Achilles. In the end, all would have been a swirling vat of blood, violence, and hate. Everything under the sun might have had to face annihilation. 

The solution, as you know, didn't just pop out the ground like daisies. Yusuke had to be coaxed into leaving Ningenkai. But anyway, he proposed a simple solution to the problem: a tournament that will decide on the next ruler of the whole of Makai. To prevent the pouring of innocent blood so rashly, he proposed to have this tournament which would be held every three years where in any one interested to have control of Makai was welcome with out care of influence or rank whatsoever. Everyone should go back to their old selves and forget positions, etc. No more sovereign lords, armies, cavalry forces, generals, just plain warriors eager to show off and increase their abilities and powers. 

Yomi was hesitant at first, but then he had no choice except to accept for he was outnumbered. When Yusuke dropped by Yomi's stronghold yelling for tea, the latter ordered Kurama and his special team to be on guard. So, when Yusuke announced the tournament, they all popped out of nowhere shouting their agreement and allegiance to Yusuke. Kurama himself declared that if worse comes to worst, then he's sorry but he would side with his more recent and righteous friend. 

Hiei and his overlord were somewhere around the premises, too. They probably wanted to get some new news but got more than they expected. Hiei's master immediately announced his abdication to his subjects. From then on, he was just an ordinary warrior. 

The last blow came when some of Raizen's old friends joined the ranks of Yusuke. They heard of his death and were very sorry, some even regretting being unable to defeat him in battle before he died. Anyway, they just decided to fight in the contest as well and fight, instead, Raizen's son. Yomi finally figured that his army would be no match to their strength, so he agreed. 

The tournament went on without a hitch. Hiei himself was defeated by his own master. Yusuke, as mentioned earlier, lost against Yomi. In fact, each person in his circle of friends lost their fights, except for Kurama. He forfeited after his match with the medicine man Shigure, his body being badly battered. 

In the end, one of Raizen's old chums, Enki, won against Hiei's master. That explains why that guy is a "anthro-phile". He was a good enough leader and brought radical changes to the land. And his reformations did go for the best. 

As for the past two years, while he Hiei was busy chasing off Ningens back to where they belong, Makai was slowly pulling itself together. It wasn't exactly an ideal one-nation-world, but it was steadily making progress. 

Changes, changes... Yusuke's sudden, spur-of-the-moment decision has indeed set off a wild chain reaction of changes. The once tense relationship of the three worlds, Makai, Reikai, Ningenkai, has eased up a good deal even to the point of the abolishment of the barriers. Now, you can easily shift from one realm to another as long as you had the means and were pure in intentions. 

It has brought much change in him also. His lust for blood seemed to have vanished now. True, he still enjoyed the sounds of metal clashing against each other and the wild rush of adrenaline in his bloodstream in a fight or flight situation. Nonetheless, he no longer longs for the familiar metallic stench of spurting blood from ripped flesh. Nor does he take pleasure in hearing the tortured cries of his fallen enemies. Indeed, it was a radical improvement. Not even his involvement with Yusuke and his gang eradicated those strange desires, though their companionship did soften him a good deal. Oddly enough, the most unexpected person succeeded in something even his beloved sister failed to do. Odd because the person himself was like him in many aspects and, perhaps, Hiei himself changed the other's life, as well. 

Hiei opened his eyes in memory of the said person. His gaze landed on the lighted window somewhere below his seclusion. Mukuro was in the kitchen, possibly preparing the much-disputed shake or else doing the dishes. He couldn't see from where he was sitting and didn't bother to find out with his Jagan. Mukuro was a private person. 

By her position, Hiei can only catch a glimpse of Mukuro's flawless half, while her cyborg part was rather invisible. The yellowish light of the kitchen made her shoulder length hair even ruddier. He liked the way reflections of all sorts rippled in her hair caused by the play of light. Yeah, it's in a much better state now. Her hair was rather healthy and no longer looks like she cropped it with her eyes shut. Maybe it was prior to the fact that it was no longer damaged by extreme heat and other stuff. For the first time, he realized that he had indeed taken fancy of that hair despite the fact that its shade reminded him very much of that imbecile Kuwabara. 

Mukuro, it was she, she who changed Hiei's life at one snap of two fingers. It was she, his former overlord, whom everyone, even Kurama, who had an uncanny way of knowing people, saw as a vicious, bloodthirsty, merciless monster. They might have been right. But it was all past now. He himself was actually worse than her and she had a more valid reason for her violent campaign. Well, those were the rules in Makai. The survival of the fittest. Fight or die. 

All this changed because of a pearl. Not really the organic gem one gets from oysters but a tear gem. A tear gem shed by a mother and given to her child. The pearl helped them find one another. They were able to help each other to accept themselves as they are. Their true selves have long been hidden in the great billowing clouds of rage and remorse. 

"Yes," Hiei murmured. " She is important to me." He finally admitted to himself a fact he had known all along. Mukuro was so important to him he dare not whisper to himself exactly how much she means. 

Hiei grinned to himself. Ironic. He had known Yusuke and the others for a relatively longer period than Mukuro. However, he and she knows each other deeper. Even deeper than Kurama had known him, who undeniably is his best friend. Maybe because they explored each other emotionally and spiritually. Perhaps it's because they were linked with much more than strong bonds of friendship and comradeship? 

_No, you idiot_, he thought to himself fiercely. _You only married because of mutual profit. Because you needed something from each other. Because we had something in common and we understood each other. I'll have nothing to do with those stupid romantic Ningen tales._

_Oh really? You mean it' s just a business agreement?_ a voice inside him spoke. _You need not marry Kurama when you established a partnership. _

He's a man, dumbo. 

_The point is you didn't have to marry her. Besides, she gave you your freedom years ago when Yusuke proposed the tournament. Remember?_

Hiei said 'hn' out loud. 

_Admit it, moron_, the voice in his head said. _You just can't swallow the idea of yourself having a romantic escapade._

With that, Hiei turned bright ripe tomato red. 

"What is the matter with you?" asked someone. "First you smile to yourself, next you're a blushing fool." 

Hiei jumped guiltily. "Hn," he said. "It's just you." 

Mukuro handed him the tall glass. Her white hands were visible in the darkness. He noticed the chains were gone. He himself removed it during the tournament. It was her legacy of her harsh past. As she was free from that bondage mentally and emotionally, might as well totally free her physically. Her bare vwrists were a sign of her acceptance of the past. Mukuro was now free from the ghastly memories of pain and sufferings. 

"Shouldn't have bothered," he said. Hiei glanced at the Mukuro who was sitting silently in the shadows of an adjacent branch. Only parts of her were visible, specifically the lens covering her right eye, which glinted as it reflected the faint moonlight. 

Hiei munched on the crunchy ice. After a while he edged nearer to where Mukuro was. He peered closely at her face. His had gotten used to the stingy light so he saw her quite well. He looked into the blue, deep-set eyes of hers; into that ocean-deep swirling mass of unsaid things that spoke so much louder than words. She was quiet tonight. But it was different from her usual lack of chatter. It was as if something shocking, or at least extraordinary, was coming. _Might as well have it now_, thought Hiei. 

"Come on, " he said out of the blue. "Spill it." 

"Huh?" Mukuro sat up in mock surprise. She knew that Hiei knew she wanted to talk to him seriously. 

Hiei scowled. "Talk." With that he started attacking the still half-filled glass. Only the crunching of the ice bits as they broke on Hiei's teeth broke the silent night. As if the world quieted down to hear what she has to say, the rustling of the leaves, the whispers of the night air and bubbling of the stream were barely perceptible. 

Mukuro suddenly turned away from the soft white fingers of the moon reaching out to stroke her face and from the still intent gaze of Hiei. After a moment of silence, as if bracing herself, Mukuro said quite suddenly, "What will you do if we had kids?" 

Rustling of leaves followed this then a soft thud was heard. Mukuro arched her head sideways and notices Hiei's absence from his previous position. 

"Uh, Hiei?" she called. She raised her fine eyebrows and then disappeared herself. 

Mukuro alighted in the small clearing just below the massive tree on which they were perched a while ago. She slowly walked to where Hiei landed on his butt. His hands were musing around his head searching for bruises. His face still registered shock. He returned Mukuro's inquisitive look with a wild eyed one. Clearly, he was shaken to his foundations. 

Hiei, however, was unable to reply to the questioning gaze of Mukuro. Another surprise was coming and it was much more shocking. 

3rd Editing: actually, I just checked the grammar and spelling. I don't change the story at all. 031101 15:26:52 

4th editing then…. ^^; I'm older and well… I'm hopeful my grammar is better now. He he.. Old habits die hard. 

110701 

18:37:28 

* * *

{In-Betweener} 


	2. Stupid Fox! The Unexpected Arrival of an...

The Angel of Death

Chapter 2 

Stupid Fox! The Unexpected Arrival of an Old Friend... 

"Ouch," said a voice. "What a hard tacking hit in the ass." 

"Hn," muttered Hiei. "Yeah, laugh all you want." 

A taller than average crimson headed guy stepped out of the shadows carrying a backpack slung over his shoulder. Mukuro, who was helping up the still flustered Hiei, scanned their guest from foot to head. He was wearing tan leather boots, loose jeans and windbreaker the color of the sun-filled sea. His dark red hair swept past his shoulders and gleamed in the moonlight. The towering figure, seemingly etched in the full moon behind it, was truly a sight to behold. 

"Did you miss me that much?" asked the youthful, if not girlish voice. 

"Stupid fox," grumbled the indignant Hiei. "What are you doing here anyway?" 

"Is that the best way of greeting a visitor? Let's say, I have forgotten Makai hospitality after being away for quite some time. Seems to me, all the extensive pains I took to get here are all going to waste, especially because my best friend is being very nice to me." 

"Hn," Hiei folded his arms across his chest. "You already know each other, right? Good. Come on, the house's this way." He disappeared leaving Mukuro and the newcomer quite alone, but not before leaving a crushingly whispered, "We'll talk later." 

Mukuro faced the man. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Kurama, untimely the circumstance may be." 

"Same here." answered Kurama, bowing slightly in greeting. 

"Would you two hurry up!" hollered an annoyed Hiei. "It's not like you're walking in the moon, you know." 

"Come," said Mukuro. "You do know him well enough to understand what he meant to say was he is glad to see you?" 

Kurama laughed. "That's hospitality for you!" 

He followed Mukuro through the thickets and into a fairly large occidental house. Kurama nodded to himself in approval as he passed through the halls. _Impressive designs_, he thought. _Simply furnished yet elegant regal and well...palatial? It is well kept, too._

Kurama entered what seemed to be the den where Hiei was slouched in a divan. Mukuro motioned for him to sit which was what he did in his usual refined manner. 

"You haven't eaten, right?" asked the more or less much calmer Hiei. 

"Oh no! Don't bother on my behalf." protested the auspicious guest. 

"You heard him," Hiei said imperatively to Mukuro. "Give him our best." 

She stepped out of the room. Mukuro shut the door behind her and made off to the kitchen. The two friends were left alone. 

Kurama whistled. "Is that how you speak to your master?" he teased the short fellow with black spiky hair, who was scowling. "I can't believe you just order around one of the most powerful people in Makai. No wonder you don't even drop by and check on your sister." 

"I don't order her around and she's not my master." answered Hiei in a tone which more than hinted an indignant edge on it. "And I do watch my sister. Not that I need to with that ugly Kuwabara sticking his head into her business. I don't really understand what she sees in him." 

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see-" 

"But I don't gain much in a few minutes of spying. And that's why you're there for." 

"Oh, okay." 

"What are you waiting for? Talk." 

"Umm...let me see... Master Genkai wanted all of us to preserve her home, to leave the nature there pristine, you know about that, right? Well, my university decided to turn the place into a wild life reserve. My colleagues and I will personally handle it." 

"Is that what you call Biology? Or whatever course or crap you're taking up?" 

"Yeah. I like to pursue botany, naturally, and being part of that activity will help me in specialization. And speaking of courses, Kuwabara managed to get hold of one. Computer Science, I think." 

"Hn. What do I care about that loud mouthed imbecile?" 

"He also got himself a part time job to help out his sister. She isn't as miserable as she was before. Shizuru is quite grateful her brother is changing for the better." 

"I would never like to be in her shoes. Imagine having a grotesque ape for a brother." 

"Hieiii..." 

"Anything else? What about Keiko? She was to become a sensei, I think." 

"Yes, she already finished her B.A.E as the Magna cum Laude. In fact, she's starting on her Master's degree now. That girl really is something. Remarkable, having both brains and beauty." 

"Strong enough to keep Urameshi under leash." 

"Yusuke is very lucky to have her. And I can see you're just as happy with Mukuro." 

"Hn," Hiei avoided Kurama's meaningful look. "We have a lot in common. But Yusuke is the exact opposite of Keiko." 

"What about your sister? She and Kuwabara are fairly opposites, too." 

Thoughtful as he may look, Kurama's remark was rather pointed. Hiei shot him his dagger eyes and Kurama made a quick step back. 

"Ah... Speaking of Yusuke, he's still struggling through Forensics." 

"Huh?" 

"It's the science of criminology and investigation. He really enjoys being a spiritual detective. He was fired though, so I guess he wants to continue that job in our world even if it's less dangerous and challenging there." 

"You need to study for that?" 

"Well, Yusuke is sore about it, too. He didn't think Chemistry and Genetic Engineering would be involved in this line of work." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"Botan still visits once in a while. Koenma we haven't seen since that time we last saw him." 

The two chatted for a while filling each other with current events of each world. Hiei may not admit it, but he pretty much enjoyed it. 

Hiei glanced at the exquisitely blown crystal clock adorning the glass table beside him. 8:30 _All this chatter is making me hungry. Again._

Just in time, the door swung open and Mukuro's head popped up. "I see you two are enjoying gossiping." 

Kurama grinned good-naturedly but Hiei indignantly frowned at her. " We are not some old women sharing old wives' tales," he said. "It's only fair I should know about what's going on out there." 

Mukuro wore a knowing look. "Dinner is served." she simply said. 

"Come on, Kurama," Hiei said gesturing. "The dinning hall's this way. By the way, what did you cook?" 

"Fresh wuffles, the newly harvested rice and truffelec stew." 

Hiei pulled short from his walk. "Wuffles and truffelec?" 

"You did ask for the best?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"Next time, I suggest you do the cooking, then you yourself can decide what to prepare. Besides, you already ate a while ago." 

Mukuro resumed her direction towards the dinning room. Kurama paused to look curiously at the sulky, stationary Hiei. When he detected the tempting aroma of the stew, he just shrugged his shoulders and followed the hostess. 

Hiei just stood there his chin slightly pushed forward in a pout. _I've been waiting for the new rice for so long. I wanted to have the one from the first cavan of this season from the south. And truffelec?_ Goodness knows how rare those mushroom like vegetables were. And those hard to catch wuffles. You'd have to wait for late winter during which these fish will flock near the shore to breed. That's the only time you can catch the fast, darting creatures. Not that he won't be able to buy some more tomorrow. He just feels a little bit jealous. 

"What are you doing there?" asked Mukuro. "Aren't you coming?" 

"Hn." 

"I know how huge your appetite is so I prepared some for you as well." 

"I didn't ask you. Very well, have no other choice but to eat it." 

Hiei moved from his position. He brought up the rear muttering unintelligible things about good expensive food going to waste and bossy vain wives who keep beating around the bush. Mukuro and Kurama were chatting amiably as a guest and host does. 

"Then you'll stay here tonight," said Mukuro. 

"I'm grateful of your hospitality, but what would Hiei say to that?" Kurama turned to his friend. 

"You're not going anywhere tonight. Nor tomorrow morning either." came the answer. "Haven't finished interrogating you yet." 

"Master of the house speaks." said Mukuro. 

Kurama chuckled. "I guess, I have no choice." 

The three finally reached the dinning hall and had begun eating. At least, Hiei and Kurama did. Mukuro sat there seldom giving a remark or so but mostly keeping silent. 

"This is really great," said the very delighted Kurama presently. "It's been a long time since I've eaten some of these. That was in Yomi's place some three years ago. And never as well prepared and as tasty as these, too." 

"You flatter me," said Mukuro, her lips curved slightly. "Those wuffles are fresh from the wharf. Hiei himself picked them up early this morning." 

"Hn. You're lucky you came today," Hiei said darkly. "Otherwise, I would have gobbled them all up." 

"So I heard you have a big appetite," said Kurama. "How come you're not growing any taller?" 

"Ha-ha. You haven't answered my question yet." 

"Which is?" 

"Why are you here? You're usually too busy studying for exams one after another," 

"Ah! Speaking of exams, I took the last of mine for this term already so I'm scot free." 

"I notice you keep on evading that topic." 

"Ah heh he." 

"Kuramaaa!!" 

"Alright. But...um... swallow your food first so you won't choke." 

"Is it that shocking?" 

"You would know. Might as give it to you in full blow." 

"My mouth's empty. Are you happy now?" 

"Yukina got engaged with Kuwabara." 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" 

"Finally," said the elated Mukuro. "I have heard much about their love story. Though it wasn't exactly told in an enchanting manner." She looked pointedly at the sheet-white Hiei. "Isn't that nice?" 

Hiei shot her a deadly look. "NO, IT IS NOT. I PUT MY FOOT DOWN. I WILL NEVER SUFFER HAVING THAT CREATURE AS A BROTHER-IN-LAW!" 

"Who ever said you have to? You haven't even shown your face to Yukina. She doesn't know you are her brother." 

Hiei was seething. Steam was practically forcing their way out of his ears. "NOBODY IN HIS RIGHT STATE OF MIND WILL EVER LET THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING KUWABARA MARRY HIS SISTER!" 

Mukuro calmly wiped clean the water Hiei spilled in his outrage. "Who ever said you are on your right mind, Hiei?" she asked coolly. 

"Aurghh!" Hiei tugged violently at his white streaked hair. "WHERE IS MY KATANA?!?!" 

Kurama and Mukuro ignored Hiei as if he was a child throwing a tantrum. Kurama just ate, cocking his green eyes at his friend. She, however, continued cleaning up the mess he was making as if it were all a normal spectacle. 

"NEVER MIND. I'LL TEAR HIM TO PIECES WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS. I'LL COMPLETELY DISFIGURE HIS FACE SO HE WON'T BE ABLE TO GIVE OUT THAT STUPID LAUGH OF HIS." 

With that he exited through the nearest window. Good thing it was wide open. I doubt he'd hesitate in breaking the glass if it was close. Mukuro called after him. "Mind you, don't soil your clothes!" She shook her head as he vanished from sight. 

"See, why I didn't want to break the news?" Kurama said sheepishly. "Aren't you being too cynical? You have to admit he does love his twin very much." 

"Then why withhold from her the truth?" Mukuro asked. 

"Maybe he's insecure." 

"If he wanted to have a say in that decision of hers, then he should have told her the truth. I understand this Kuwabara did a lot of things for Yukina and Hiei owes him a lot for sure." 

"Hiei doesn't really hate Kuwabara. Well, at first he was quite disgusted. He saw Kuwabara as a loudmouth bravado who can't even think. He steadily began to accept him as a companion. He is grateful of his saving Yukina though he certainly doesn't show it! But it really does make him sick seeing them together and being sweet." 

"I don't think Hiei entirely hates the idea of wedlock. Perhaps it's more of pride. He couldn't bear seeing his sister with his supposed rival. I know only a few people knows about Hiei's secret and he probably imagines you and Yusuke will be teasing him often." 

"That's true!" 

"I've never seen that Kuwabara and my sister-in-law. I have seen Yusuke, of course, Koenma Daiou and that funny girl Botan. I might want to see the rest of the gang." 

"The why don't you go to Ningenkai, then?" 

"I don't think Hiei will like that. I get the impression that Hiei wants other people to know he's married as much as he likes to inform Yukina of their relationship. I don't mind at all and I don't want the whole of Makai to know either." 

"Well, Kuwabara is a tall and lanky fellow with a longish bony face. His eyes are small but his nose and mouth are rather big. His hair is the shade of a carrot." 

"Hmm... According to Hiei, he is clownish. He even claims that in comparison to your friend I am dazzlingly beautiful. Oh well, I guess his opinion of Kuwabara is that low. On the other hand, he was sucking up to me that day because he wanted me to cook some dish, I think." 

"But Kuwabara has a good heart whatever Hiei might say. He might be the weakest but when he sets his heart on something no one can match his grim determination. I doubt he'll love Yukina any less if he finds out she's the twin of Hiei." 

"Never say die, I think you call it. No matter, I see your finished. I'll show you to your room." 

4th ed. 110701 20:12:53 


	3. Le cour a seis raison que la raison ne c...

The Angel of Death

Chapter 3 

Le cour a seis raison que la raison ne connait point... 

"How dare that- that-thing even think of marrying my sister! Imagine the sweet gentle Yukina in the arms of that boisterous horse of a Kuwabara. She is a deity, more than a goddess of the wood, a dryad even. And that overgrown carrot is (*^*^ %* &@ %&(&) &(*@^(@ &(*^@( #^*@ ^#& *^@* &^ *^^* (& &%7 ^$&$(* ^% $^@ ^%* $^%$#^ #^*( &^*^ *&^* @# ^*&^@ *&^ @!" 

On and on he went. Pissed off, really pissed off. No wonder. The difference between his heavenly sister and the poor Kuwabara was like heaven and hell. At least their looks were. Kuwabara was rather tall, very tall, while Yukina was on the short side. Her red eyes were big and round while his were black, slanting and small. Her face was round and chubby while his was long and bony. Even their hair were contrasting. Hers was a gentle dark mint green, the shade of the sunlit seas, while his was intense orange, which curled wildly around his head. 

Ironic as it seems, Hiei loved to make fun of that hair color whenever he saw it on Kuwabara. Deny as he may, he does adore the ruddiness of his wife's locks. I suppose, he didn't notice that Mukuro's hair, though quite darker and more luxurious, was of the same shade. Enough of the hair business. Time to move to more important matters... 

But the two have kind hearts. You know golden hearts. Like those typical oppressed people in the fairy tales. In fact, Kuwabara was quite popular among the ladies for being a gentleman despite his otherwise rotten countenance. It's kind of corny, but his very love found Yukina. (YUCK!) 

Yukina of the dainty movements. Soft tinkling voice like merry silver bells. Those darling eyes that can melt the coldest heart. The little snub of a nose. The tender rosebud like lips... 

Hiei suddenly underwent a semi-convulsion. He shook his head vigorously trying to shake the way the horrible thought that crossed his mind. Imagine the beautiful china mouth of Yukina against that huge gaping snout of Kuwabara. Ugh, that is gross! 

"Yukina, Yukina," murmured the distraught Hiei. "Dear sister, I can't believe you're foolish enough to fall for that, that.." 

Hiei remembered his last day in Ningenkai before going to Makai to enlist in Mukuro's army. He and Yusuke waited for the SWAT to open the portal. He remembered his promise, a promised fulfilled yet neglected in some aspects. 

"Since, you're going out there, anyway," said Yukina. ""Please, find my brother. He's a fire demon just like you. Please, give this to him. Tell him I'll wait for him here always." 

He remembered how he chided her for hanging on to faded dreams and false hopes. But he told her to consider the job as good as done. And unknown to her, she was already face to face with her longed for twin. 

That pearl again. Hiei fingered the two pearls around his neck. One was his . The other was Yukina's. Identical. After all, they had the same source. 

His very life seem to revolve around that pearl. It was his legacy of the past, of his beginnings. In it may be found the very foundations of his story. It may be the one responsible for his present and future state. 

Hiei was a fire youkai. An entity who controlled flames. He wielded the powerful Kouryuhha with the help of his Jagan. 

Ironically, he came from the land of Koorime. Ironic because Koorime was a huge mass of floating ice high above Makai and its inhabitants, ice demons. A fire demon in winter wonderland? No way! 

Hiei was different from his people. But that was not a valid reason to separate a child from it's mother. So what if superstition says it will cause a thousand curses to plagued on the land? It would have been much better if the child was sent away with its family. At least, the kid will have it's mother. 

Ruri. That was the name of the woman who threw him away. It was she who was compelled by the elders to do the ghastly job. She who had caused Hina to end her life. She who gave the hiruiseki to Hiei with an order, "Live, child. Come back if you may and take vengeance upon me. But at all cost you must survive." 

With that, Hiei fell from the hometown he never had, Koorime, and his life was placed in the hands of fate. 

But he didn't die. He was raised by a band of thieves who found him. Of course, they were interested on his pearl but he guarded it with his life. He himself rivaled their savageness and they abandoned him. Hiei went on wandering around Makai fighting here and there, usually spilling blood brutally. Until one day, he lost his pearl during a struggle with another monster. 

That's when he decided to have a Jagan. He went to Shigure, a renowned psychic surgeon, who was hesitant at first of granting his wishes. He finally agreed when he extracted from Hiei his word that if ever he found his sister, he will mention nothing to her about their true relationship. 

With the Jagan, Hiei easily found the land of Koorime. Every last one of its inhabitants fled at the sight of him despite his clear intentions. But then he found Ruri. 

Ruri showed to him the burial mound of his mother. She also told Hiei that Yukina had set out to seek her lost twin. Apparently, Ruri had no idea that the very person she was speaking to was the child she had thrown a way long ago and was the person to whom she laid the charge of coming back and taking vengeance upon her. She only realized this as Hiei was leaving where upon she fell before his feet begging for mercy. But then again, Hiei had no desire of killing her and just left her weeping distressedly on the snow covered land. 

Hiei's search for Yukina brought him to Ningenkai. That's where he met up with Kurama and got into trouble. That's when he became a member of the Reikai Tantei. 

Then a case came up. A case that would trigger a lot of changes. Not only in Hiei's relationship with Yusuke and Kuwabara, which certainly did improve, but also with things concerning his family. 

This case involved a certain Tarukane guy who was in some sort of Mafia business. His lot engages in many illegal establishments namely slavery, human trade, drugs, weaponry, counterfeit money and all the other usual stuff gangs get involve in. It seems this group got interested in the trade of pearls. Now they found an alternative way of collecting those precious organic gems instead of diving down the ocean and prying open clams and oysters. A much more easier, yet an immoral, harsh way. 

Yukina: also called Snow Queen, Ice Lady or Snow Maiden. These are only some of the names attributed to her. These are also the legends attached to her. These old wives' tales developed from the occasional glimpses the Ningens catch of her in her ceaseless voyage around the world to find her brother. 

It was unfortunate that her extensive, if not vain, search was put to a halt. This fair maiden had a very rare ability that Tarukane and minions had taken fancy of: the ability to produce pearls; round perfect white stones of high cost. A very easy way to acquire wealth in the black market.. 

Yukina, despite her weak outer shell was a strong determined person. After a while, she ceased crying no matter how hard they forced her. No barbaric torture slackened her endurance. No physical hardship made her shed tears for the monster Tarukane. Toguro Ani and Oto discovered how. They killed her only friends in her seclusion. The birds that braved the danger of being electrocuted just to offer comfort to the dear soul in despair were ruthlessly slaughtered. 

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were able to penetrate the defenses of Tarukane. With Yusuke's new-found strength, well-earned from six months' training under Genkai, they defeated the guards efficiently if not with ease. Kuwabara was also much stronger now because of the "love" that fueled his determination and enthusiasm to be the knight in shinning armor out to rescue the damsel in distress. The other two weren't quite able to inform Kuwabara of Yukina's relationship to Hiei, so afraid were they to dampen the spirits of the valiant hero. And until now the two lovers are still ignorant of the fact. Nobody dared to open their mouth on pain of death. 

Hiei didn't really interfere much as Koenma feared so no life, innocent or otherwise, was threatened. He trusted Yusuke with his job and only trailed them stealthily on their journey. But no, Hiei did attack Tarukane himself as Kuwabara and Yusuke defeated the Toguro brothers. He was about to kill him, too, but stopped as he saw the tears on his sister's eyes begging for him to stop. She did ask him who he was, but Hiei only introduced himself as a friend. 

Strange, as if their very blood act like magnet showing them to each other. Considering the difference in their character, it would be quite unexpected for Yukina to feel close to Hiei. Despite the odd circumstance, Yukina feels a certain fondness, if not brotherly love, for the small silent aloof man. In fact, her attention to Hiei made Kuwabara quite jealous, but not in an entirely bitter way. 

Odd as can be, Yukina gave the request of finding her brother to the cold indifferent Hiei. Considering Yusuke's hero aura and Kurama's approachable friendliness, either one of them would have been more likely the ones given the task. It was clearly evident that Yukina felt the assurance of a brother in Hiei. Perhaps, her very genes were whispering to her the identity of her brother. 

But of course, you can't just believe in dreams and fantasies. She didn't know for sure whether Hiei is indeed her twin. Yukina knew however brotherly her love is for Hiei, she can never be sure of blood relations. He knew her story about her unceasing search for her brother. He knew about the pearl. If he was indeed the sibling she was looking for, then he would have told her, right? 

As said earlier, Hiei partially granted Yukina her boon. He did give the pearl to the brother; himself. The others thought terrible and heartless to ignore her efforts of finding him. Why not make the girl happy and gift her with a brother? 

Yes, they thought of him as a monster but Hiei knew he' s doing this for her. He took extreme pains just to find her. He always said revenge was his main intention in seeking out Koorime, but in truth he wanted to find Yukina. Maybe he wanted a place to go home, too. 

The pearl. Those pearls gave him a home. After all, they led to his friendship with Yusuke and the gang. It filled up all that he was wanting, or so it felt. It helped him know himself better, too. One them brought him his sister, and the other brought a wife. 

_Wife… Everyone would faint if they found out what I've been up to all this time I was gone. _Hiei thought. Kurama already knows about it but he wasn't a bit surprised when he found out. He just grinned in that infuriating manner of his. But the others… They expected Keiko and Yusuke to tie the knot first. Well, Yusuke have to settle down first. Besides, Raizen' s heir wouldn't be able to come on the next tournament only a few months to go. 

Hiei knew the others thought only a Buddha, an ascetic would be able to survive as his spouse. And if they found out Mukuro's much stronger than him, they will think he's tied to her apron. 

"Ha! Let them laugh. Kurama will tell them," he declared loudly. "I am an emperor in this household." 

A red head popped out from one of the windows adjacent the tree he was sitting on. "Does your sovereignty include stalling weddings and breaking engagements?" 

Hiei checked himself. He noticed he still retained the pose he acquired on his sudden outburst. He did look like a king addressing his people. Or at least a very silly person challenging the rest of the world. His face turned into an interesting tint of crimson. 

Hiei glared at the laughing Kurama. "Hn," he said. "Stupid fox. What are you doing there, anyway?" 

"Mukuro gave me this place to stay in." 

"I would have thrown you in the kennels where you belong." 

"She's right, you know. You do rarely tell the truth." 

"Hn. Good night." 

Hiei flickered out of sight leaving the amused Kurama chuckling to himself. "I know you're being concerned about your sister's happiness. But if you really are doing so, consider her feelings." 

Mukuro was inside her own chamber reading a book. Only a dim reading lamp illuminated her reading material and shadows loomed through out the room. Her hair, right along with the curtains, swished gently as the night breeze entered the room from the open glass door. The rustling of the leaves can be heard as the trees whispered secrets among themselves. Otherwise, it was silence that reigned, broken once in a while by an occasional too-hoo of a nocturnal neighbor. 

Hiei alighted on the balcony. He slowly strolled across gleaming marble, the cold smooth stone of glassy texture reflected the moon. He entered the masters bedroom. Moonlight filtered through the room making a sleeping figure barely visible. 

Hiei edged nearer. Mukuro was laid on her side, the flawless portion of her face up. It was illuminated by a beam of the moon. Her hair fell as ruddy waves across the pillow, light skimming on the ripples. She herself was an entire personification of peace and quiet as her chest rose and fell naturally in her soft rhythmical breathing. 

A smile crept slowly on Hiei's face. He couldn't help feeling a slight rush of pride as he gazed at her face. Such serenity! Such profound contentment! So different from the old confused raging flame she was before. And to think he contributed in pacifying her. 

"Well, I owe her that much." he murmured. 

Mukuro stirred in her sleep, seemingly disturbed by his mutterings. Hiei quickly changed into his sleeping garments meaning to go to bed. He noticed he neglected closing the door. He did like the night air and didn't bother closing it anyhow. And off he went to dream land. 

Mukuro woke up with a start. Such strange dreams! Great immeasurable energies battling it all out in determined frenzy. And what was that metallic searing of bloody stench on her nostrils? It never bothered her before. And wailing. Hurt, suffering wailing. Being a warrior before, this shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. She felt slightly flustered and thought about heading out to savor the fresh air to calm her nerves a bit and clear her senses. 

She tried to move but found she couldn't. But of course, Hiei was clutching her, snuggled against her like he usually does. Indeed, she may have been no more than a little teddy bear by the way he hugged her. 

Mukuro gently pushed him away and tried to escape from his grasp. She had quite a hard time, though. Small as he was, he's awfully strong. It wouldn't do to move too rashly for fear of awakening him. She'd probably get rained down by an number of angry grunts about vain wives who can't let other people sleep. 

Finally, she was able to pry of his arms. She gave him a pillow to squash instead and off she glided silently, feet making no more noise than the padded feet of a cat in the thick carpet, out into the balcony through the still open doors. 

A cruel blast of wind slashed impetuously against her face. She felt the ice cold of the marble seemingly knives against her bare feet. She didn't appear to feel it, though. She walked on to the edge and leaned against the stone barriers that kept her from flying through the air and into the darkness below. She just stood there gleaming in the moonlight, admiring the blazing silver view of the land. 

_What does it mean?_, she thought. _Such strength and power. But I've seen powers greater than mine and I never feared them. Fear? Is this fear I'm feeling? But why? Am I weakening? Is it because of my now domestic seclusion from action? No, no. It's not fear for self. Is it really possible that there is someone who has the force capable of putting to waste both this world and Ningenkai? Everything I see now would be converted to vast wastes of nothingness. _

But what is this? Why won't the earth heal itself of the ravages the unspeakable power caused? Not one creature survived. Not even the roaches, who have outlived both humans and youkai alike. No life would be spared. Not another single infant can be welcomed into this world to breath and savor the life giving air. And it feels so near. Is this just paranoia or a glimpse of the very near future? 

The vision. She was walking down the wasted world where nothing at all emanated life. The earth glowed eerily a greenish luminous light of toxic poison. She wrinkled her nose as she sensed the air reeking of death. No, not the gory glory of battle but of relentless massacre and genocide. The odd thing, she was walking backwards. Yes, and as she did, she witnessed the transformation of the earth back to its original state. Then, it was like watching a video with the rewind button pushed. Everything blurs until it comes to the part of her childhood, during the dark days of her seclusion when she chained in some unknown prison, her state worse than the Loki being punished. 

Now in the real world, she shook again, this time more violently. She shut her eyes tight and entwined her arms around herself. 

"If you plan on killing yourself, would you mind doing it in a more efficient fashion," A voice slashed against her reverie. "Speed it up." 

Mukuro's eyes snapped open. "Oh, it's you," she said, her voice coming out rather hoarsely. "Did I wake you up?" 

Hiei tossed to her a pair of furry slippers and a warm robe lined with fur. He himself was wearing one but it was rather too long for him. Amusement crept on Mukuro's face in spite of herself. 

"Hn," the grumpy one muttered. "I am not a jesting matter." 

"Thanks," she said solemnly. "I'm sorry. I guess I made it too long. I didn't think you'd wear it." 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"I guess none," she replied quietly. 

They were silent for a while. Hiei noticed something different about her. She was there and yet she wasn't. Her eyes were distant and far off and for once he felt excluded and out of place. Yes, this silence was different, even from the one a while ago. That one promised some delightful secret yet this one foretold some dreadful event. Fear? Never ever was the great warlord Mukuro fearful of anything. 

Hiei remembered her question. It was something about family. His reaction was really not good then. Rude, actually, but he didn't mean to fall of that tree. Is this why she's behaving so differently? No, something else is scaring her, freezing her inside and making her blood run cold. Was his reaction that horrible? 

"What's eating you?" he asked his red eyes probing her blue ones. 

"Huh?" 

"You know what I'm saying." 

"Nothing." She turned away from his searching eyes. 

"Something's bothering you." His eyebrows crossed as he edged nearer. 

"I didn't now you care." She teased. 

"Hn. You rarely tell the truth." 

"Neither do you." 

"Hn." 

"I don't think you should meddle with Yukina's love life." 

"That's not what you're worried about." 

"Perhaps, it isn't at the moment. But I'm concerned nonetheless." 

"That's my business." 

"You shouldn't look down on him like that." 

"I really don't understand what Yukina sees in that idiot." 

"Why did you choose to stay here?" 

"The heart has its reasons whereof reason knows nothing." 

"Good. You finally used that quotation in the perfect place. That's the reason why your sister is going to marry Kuwabara." 

"I'm only looking out for her well being." 

"Then why don't you tell her the truth." 

"Because I can't" 

"Can't? You won against Shigure." 

"That is not the issue here. In the first place I never meant for her to know about me. You wouldn't understand." 

"You deem yourself unworthy of being her brother. You're afraid she'll be ashamed of you. You're guilty about your past life and you don't want her to know about it. But it's over now and it's time to move on. You know very well as I do. She'll accept you as you are. She loved you as a brother without knowing you really are despite the fact she's completely aware of who and what you are and were. What more if she finds out you're her brother? For goodness sake, release yourselves from this tangled net of lies and secrecy. If you don't, the very thing you sought to protect her from will harm her." 

Hiei glared at her ferociously. "LOOK, that is none of your business," he growled. 

Mukuro withdrew in mild shock. "Suite yourself." she murmured turning away apologetically. "Sorry, I shouldn't be meddling with other people's agenda." 

She half expected him to flit off to a tree somewhere around the other side of the house or at least trudge back to the room. He did neither. Instead he took one of her hands in friendly overture and spoke again. "Listen," he began. "I do value your counsel and you're right. But I still can't do it. I need more time." 

Mukuro just nodded nonchalantly. She distractedly looked away uttering, "You are telling the truth." 

"Good, then perhaps you can tell the truth?" he asked. 

"Look, its nothing really. Just a dream." 

"I can't believe you're shaken by a dream." 

"I am telling the truth." 

"Must be a horrid unusual one. Care to tell me." 

"No, I'd rather not." 

Hiei grabbed her by the shoulders. "Come on, you usually aren't so secretive." 

"You usually aren't so pursuing." she retorted. 

"I sense something wrong about you." 

"Good," she quipped. "Then use your Jagan to find out." 

"Hn." 

"Really, it's no big deal. Just a nightmare." 

"If it's now big deal, then why are you hiding it from me?" 

"It doesn't concern you." 

"Look." he shook her gently." You're the most calm, unshakeable person I know. If anything jolts you out of your control, then it must be something." 

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll show you." 

Through telepathy, Hiei vividly saw what she had seen in her dream. He also felt the slight foreboding she did. Nonetheless, he was partly relieved. 

"I don't understand it, either," he said frowning slightly. "That was one hell of a crazy dream alright." 

"The odd thing was that it seemed so vivid and real. Maybe it's a glimpse of the near future." 

"You're being morbid. I'm sure it's nothing like that. I didn't realize your imagination can be so whacked out. Probably ate too much." 

"For you information, I wasn't the one who ate supper twice." 

"Why don't you be like me and look at the bright side of things?" 

"If your perspective of life is bright then one wouldn't need eyes," she remarked dourly. 

"Why do you always pick on me? You, Yusuke, and Kurama." 

"I dunno. Because you're cursed." 

"GRRRR!!!" 

"Ha-ha." 

"Ah, shut up." 

And so they did. At least, for a few minutes or so. Both were clearly thinking about the strange dream. Both hoped that Mukuro wasn't some sort of seer. 

"Mukuro?" Hiei said presently. 

"Hm?" she turned to him. He, however turned away fiddling a tad nervously with her hand he still held. 

"About your question a while ago. I didn't mean to disappear suddenly. I fell of the branch." 

"I suppose it was that surprising." 

"Wait, let me finish. I have thought about that long before. I'm not like Urameshi who jumps headlong with out thinking. I was just surprised because I expected you to have already considered who we were before and--" 

"I get the point. Considering our past, we would be putting our children's life into constant danger. Isn't that one of the reasons why you never told Yukina the truth?" 

Hiei frowned slightly. "The heart knows the reason whereof reason knows nothing." 

"Words from the wise guy?" 

"Anyway, that won't stop me. I never had parents and neither have you. I am curious about what they are and why Kurama wanted to die for his. I heard somewhere that children reveal the mystery of fatherhood and motherhood." 

"Do you always have to have an alibi?" 

"The point is, I do." 

"You mean, you like alibis?" 

"No," Hiei glared at her. "I mean, I think the idea of having kids is--is plausible." 

Mukuro looked confused and surprised. "But Hiei, I thought you understood that--" 

She wasn't able to finish. She was cut off by someone asking for Master Hiei. 

Both turned to see the speaker. A young boy, probably in his early teens, appeared. The messenger of Enki. 

"Master Hiei! I have urgent news." 

"What is it, Corin? It's 4 o'clock in the morning, for crying out loud." 

"Yes, sir. I was rather relieved you're awake, sir. It saved me the fuss of having to wake you, sir." 

"Hn." 

"Won't you sit down a bit?" Mukuro asked pulling up a wrought metal chair from the garden set nearby. 

"No, ma'am. I have other deliveries to make." the blonde youth bowed courteously. 

"Well, talk." ordered Hiei. 

"Sir, his Highness Enki requested your audience at once. Heralds are being sent everywhere to call on the finest warriors of Makai. It's a matter of National Security, sir." 

Hiei glanced at Mukuro and noticed a slight shiver up her spine. "Alright, run along now. You still have lots of people to visit. I can't stand late people." 

"Uh, sir. Before the tournament of Master Yusuke, you served the Dark Clan country?" 

"So?" 

"You were the right hand man of their leader Mukuro." 

"I am." 

"Am, sir? Then you can tell me where to find her." 

"Mukuro." 

"Yes?" She stepped out of the shadows. 

"You're coming, too. Get our stuff together." 

Mukuro disappeared, leaving the thoughtful Hiei and the puzzled Corin alone. 

"Well?" asked Hiei when he noticed the lad. 

"Uh, sir?" 

"What?" 

"Was that the Mukuro who came second in the tournament, having been defeated by Enki?" 

"Yes." 

"Then she was the ruler of the Dark Clan domain." 

"You said that before." 

"She was one of the Triad powers." 

"Hmm." 

"She was masked before and was thought to have been a man. She, Yomi and Raizen fought for domination but their powers were kept at bay by the balance of three." 

"Yeah." 

"Then Raizen died and danger sparked. His followers called his human son Yusuke, who I understand is a friend of yours. Your other friend Kurama was called by Yomi while you were sent to Mukuro." 

"Wait. Can we cut to the chase? And how did you know all this anyway?" 

"I have my ways. But, sir. Wasn't the lady here a while ago was your wife?" 

"Yes, so?" 

"Then the reason why the great Mukuro disappeared from limelight is because she married you?!?!?!" 

"The heart---" 

"Why did you, sir? Makai lost a very fine warrior indeed." 

"She's coming, alright. And expect Kurama, too." 

"Kurama, the sly kitsune in a human body? He's supposed to be in Ningenkai." 

"He's here. Now go on do your duty instead of hanging around gossiping like a woman. No wonder you have a lot of info up you sleeves." 

"I don't have any, sir," he pointed to his sleeveless hauberk. "I don't have enough material and if you don't mind, you can probably chop off at least three inches from your robes." 

"Get lost, kid!" 

Corin disappeared in a flash. 

"What was that about?" asked an otherwise feminine voice. 

"Enki calls for me," came the reply. "You and Mukuro are to come, too." 

"Why?" 

"Matter of national security. I have a bad feeling about this. That's why I want you to tag along." 

"What do you mean by bad feeling?" 

"The heart has its reasons while reason know nothing." 

"Le cour a seis raison que la raison ne connait point? I'm not asking you about your feelings for Mukuro. That's hardly suitable for the conversation at hand, Hiei." 

"Hn. So what? Mukuro didn't notice. Neither did Corin." 

"Corin? Blond boy with a really loose tongue?" 

"Yeah, I suppose. There isn't any other." 

"He was the assistant of the information processor of Yomi. I've seen him before. Smart kid and quick on his feet." 

"Well, are you coming?" 

"Sure. I'd like to know about the present state of Makai." 

4th ed.110701 20:45:58 


	4. Koenma and His Looney Toon Childhood Fri...

The Angel of Death

Chapter 4 

Koenma and His Loony Toon Childhood Friend 

The wee hours. The sky was slowly shifting from soft lavender to lush pink. In the eastern horizon, traces of tangerine can already be glimpsed. It was a prelude to the glorious radiance of the colors of dawn. 

Three figures stood out from the breathtaking beauty of the morning. Indeed, their grim expressions contrasted strongly against the jubilant aura of the rising sun. Not exactly. The red-haired one still had his magnificence. His shaggy mane rivaled the flushing crimson of sunrise and the emerald eyes retained their mysterious luster. 

Even the shorter fellow in his motionless, indifferent pose. His ruby dagger eyes was scanning the horizon. She in her stately withdrawn elegance ran her fingers through the spiky, disarrayed white-streaked black hair. But she only received a ferocious glare of ingratitude in return, so she scouted the opposite terrain instead, turning back form the sun and thereby intensifying the flaming locks of hers. 

Hiei stopped abruptly. "We're here." 

"I don't see anything." observed Kurama. 

"You'll see." He glowed an eerie blackish purple. 

Without warning, the impressive colors of dawn seemingly ran through each other, mixing like spilled paint. Now, instead of the vast empty grasslands, a huge fortress loomed before them. 

Kurama whistled. "Impressive defense mechanism." 

"Come," Hiei motioned for the others to follow. "We have to keep tight security around here. However, we don't usually use the mirage effect. This really must be an emergency." 

Another portal swallowed the travellers and they found themselves in the courtyard. Here various creatures hustled and bustled appearing to be very busy indeed. Mostly they were warriors summoned by the emperor, like themselves. Yes, the boy Corin was nearing them, perhaps to fill them up with details. 

"Well, Master Hiei," said the youth. "So you made it and with Master Kurama and Mukuro, too. Come along. They are not in the usual convention hall. I'll lead you to the new venue." 

The three followed him through the various pathways of the castle. After a few staircases and a mind-boggling labyrinth, they reached a huge doorway of ebony engraved with intricate designs and inlaid with various riches. The giant portals opened and they were led to their seats on the large dais. Various murmurs greeted them when the audience caught sight of Mukuro. All were interested on how the once all-powerful conqueror fared during her long absence and under the new government. Or at least, to find out if she still retained her irresistible maleficence. 

"Well, well," said the speaker struggling to be heard above the din. "Order, please. Order!" 

"I'll have fries!" 

"What about a bottle of spirits or so?" 

"I want ale and toss in a few fried ascaris, too." 

"Can I have spaghetti?" 

"Very funny," muttered the hapless chairperson under his breath. He tried to hush up the entities present in the council, which, by the way, consisted not only of the three newcomers. Then, in a louder voice he said, "Good day to you all. I must admit it isn't exactly a good one. And none will ever be again if we don't move." 

"Get to the point, already!" yelled an impatient voice. 

"If it pleases you fair people of Makai, please hold your questions, comments, and suggestion till after all is explained," he announced trying hard to be placid but nonetheless his voice ended up in a squeak. It did suit him, though, for he was one mousy little fellow and looked like a cross between a shrimp and a rodent. "We do apologize for calling you all on such short notice. We understand we had caused you a lot of pains and discomforts. Believe me, you wouldn't be quite so indifferent if you have heard the story. So---" 

"Come on, cut the crap!" the same impatient voice which came from a grouchy-looking, dog-eared, purple-capped man. "Why the hell did Enki put in charge a miserable creature like you? If Raizen was here you'd be no more than dog meat." 

"Ha! Despite your humungous ears, you failed to heed his warning. Maybe you needed to have it cleaned or are you just plain too stupid to understand?" The little fellow was practically fuming. Then, he added under his breath, "It's not easy to announce the total annihilation of all things under the sun." 

"That would be enough, gentlemen," intervened a firm, deep voice. "How do you expect to solve the problem, if we ourselves keep fighting? Now, here's someone else to explain the situation." 

A tall, rather lanky person stepped forward. The room darkened and only a single spotlight remained focused on the speaker, hence illuminating his every feature. As he looked up, he casually swept back his brown waves with a hand, thus making visible the abbreviated word "junior" on his forehead. 

"Good morning, " he said. "I suppose, I need no further introductions." 

But, of course. Who else would be wearing a pacifier wherever, whenever and whatever the situation is? Who else but the irresistible and somewhat amusing Koenma? A wave of murmurs hit the audience. 

"All right, then," he said. "For formalities' sake, my name is Koenma Daiou, son of Enma Daiou and Prince of Reikai. I have come in behalf of the astral world to ask for your cooperation to solve a major catastrophe. This will be a rather long tale. And it's not one I would enjoy telling." His hazel eyes turned somber. 

Kurama and Hiei exchanged meaningful glances. wa really important. Koenma had the impression that youkai will surely gobble him up on sight and imagine him coming here himself instead of his customary style of sending messengers or speaking on videophones. 

Beside him, Hiei felt a tremor pass through Mukuro. He didn't exactly feel it. Nothing rocked the steel-tough disposition of his wife. He deigned to look at her. She was staring blankly at the monitor that had just popped out of nowhere. Attentive as she may seem, he knew very well she was distracted. It was that same thing she felt this morning. But now it was being suppressed and was probably perceptible only to him. Guess she still takes care of her image. 

Hiei's puzzlement and apprehension wasn't lessened either after what Koenma had to say. 

"Somebody had sent Lethe threats and their king Arawn seeks the assistance of Makai." 

Murmurs rushed from those present. Hiei glanced at Mukuro beside him. She was still unaffected. He had hoped and expected that that would have calmed her down a bit. 

"Are you telling me they send for us at the crack of dawn for this," said Hiei. "I thought it was an extreme emergency, like the end of the world or something. And Lethe? Have you heard of that, Kurama?" 

"Lethe is a land of magic and enchantments." he answered. "From what I know, its a topsy turvy place. They say even the physical laws aren't followed there. But its a part of the Reikai, I think." 

Koenma turned to him. "That's right. Lethe is inhabited by witches, magicians and other creatures that are not so ordinary even for Makai. Animals and even inanimate objects have the ability of speech and rational thinking. Lethe is bound by numerous enchantments. But it is not simply a part of Reikai. Indeed, if you only knew, as you will soon will, you'll realize the threat this problem poses." 

"Yes," added Enki. "Koenma explained it to us a while ago. Right now we have limited information but we will tell you what we have so far. Well, Koenma will start." 

"The Lethe in the myths and legends is usually the city-state Lethe." began Koenma. "See, all of Lethe is actually the oblivious space between the three realms. But the city-state itself or what we call Kentrona is the intersection of the three. It is rather confusing. Lethe is a part of each of the world and yet it isn't." 

Koenma scratched his head. "Here's the tough part. I'll make it simple without all the technicality and physics stuff. Being the intersection of the three worlds, Kentrona has the potential powers of each. Kentrona is the best source of subatomic energy sought by many people. And having Kentrona under your thumb is like having the rest of Lethe under your command and you'll have the rest of the worlds by the neck. See, Kentrona has the fastest portals which can send you anywhere without needing to travel through the whole of Lethe. As you know, there is a barrier between the three realms, but lately it was loosen up a great deal, especially since relationships have improved greatly. Still, you have to know where and when exactly to go to be able to travel and people with doubtful purposes may be denied access. Plus, you gotta have your papers fixed and other legalities and I must say its really a great idea, though it adds to me a lot of work. However, through the portals of Lethe, you can reach any place in the universe without all the hassle. 

"Another thing that makes Lethe irresistible is its great potentials for power. Lethe is a source of tremendous energy. It's inhabitants are proof enough. In Lethe, every being understands that power should be used for good and not to destroy. These people are sometimes too soft in my opinion, which makes the easy targets for opportunistic psychos. They know well enough what can happen to those who dare try manipulate the powers of Lethe. One, destroy himself. Two, lose control and unleash enough power to annihilate all things under the sun. Or else, three, gain total control and have power for ultimate domination." 

"You might think however kind hearted and pacifist the Lethians are, they should have at least come up with defenses," said Enki. "They have. Their armies have long mastered the arts of warfare. Some say it's even better than Makai's. They usually concentrate on tactics and try to avoid violence as much as possible. Personally, I think that in general they are weak and lily-livered for not employing their knowledge well. They are capable of taking over this world, you know. Many of their people choose to develop their potentials and they're many skilled witches and magicians among them. They know perfectly well about powerful curses and how to use their spiritual energy to the fullest, but they don't seem to care about using them. And most of the populace have become rather lax and very careless. Lethe has always been protected by very powerful wizards and enchantresses. The great ruling clan of Drynwyn had long protected the land of Lethe and had fought off invaders countless times before." 

"In fact, they have helped Reikai a number of times as well, when things really get out of hand. But we pretty much clean up our own messes, so we very rarely have to ask help. Anyway, their present king now is old Arawn," put in Koenma. "Presently, the Lethians are leaving the defending part to the four grandchildren of the king. Somehow, something happened, which led to the weakening of Lethe. We don't exactly know ourselves." 

"Some smug ones like to blame it on the peaceful nature of Lethe. They say their prudence is gnawing on the very pillars that support their existence," commented Enki. "Others blame it on the leaders. But I think, though the first argument may be conceivable, the second one is nowhere near the true reason. Despite his old age, the king is a wise and shrewd ruler. He was very powerful during his days, I remember, and as always time claims a great toll. But, that's no problem. His grandchildren fill in the job of fighting. Rumors say that they are powerful, alright, but rather odd and different from the typical Lethians, probably due to the fact that they grew up in Ningenkai. And they are young, very young that we may consider them here in Makai mere infants. Some of them are barely past their twenties (human age). Their age tends to boost the confidence of their enemies and so they constantly have to prove their worth. They've whipped a lot of asses, so I've heard." 

"I never heard about those powerful entities you talk off," interrupted a disagreeable person. He was rather irritated at losing his snooze and was feeling very sulky indeed. "Nor 'bout that Lethe you speak of." 

"That's because they're careful that cowardly creatures like you won't be driven off scampering for cover in fear of them," answered an equally annoyed Enki. "Anyway, we think there might have been some sort of an internal power struggle. Someone from Lethe is suppose to come here and clear things up. She should have been here hours ago." 

"Lethe is having trouble with their portals," said Koenma. "She called to say she'll be late. But she should be here by now..." 

As if on cue, a blinding light flashed. A gaping hole seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere creating a rip in mere space. Many shielded themselves from the strong whipping of the wind roused by the tremendous amount of energy. Some cowered. But set above the racket caused by the commotion, a steady, loud scream, seemingly of enjoyment as well as fear, was heard. Out of nowhere, from that powerful, yet oddly fascinating void, a figure fell straight down... right on top of Koenma! 

"Ahhhhh! Oomph," the stranger landed on the him. A clear youthful voice cried out, "Oh dear! I shall never learn to manage." 

The person awkwardly picked itself up. He pulled the equally flustered Koenma from the spot where he flattened the Prince of Reikai. He looked quite indignant but nonetheless still maintained his dignified air. 

"I'm so sorry, your Majesty," the person apologized earnestly. "I wasn't quite aware of my landing area. I guess, my wand got a little atrophied through lack of use." 

The other people present in the assembly picked themselves up as well. But everyone's eyes were on the newcomer, the newcomer whose arrival pretty much shook the assembly of shrewd warriors. Well, that is something. 

_I wonder who she is_, thought Kurama. He decided she was a girl due to her clothes. You certainly can't determine it from her face. Indeed, not a part of it was visible being covered by her gorgeous raven black hair glinting in the bright light of the dais. "I thought she came from Lethe," muttered Kurama. "That girl is wearing a school uniform like those in Ningenkai. Hey! That uniform looks familiar." 

The girl swished her hair without care. She took out a claw like object and passed it easily through her hair, drawing the shaggy mane from her face. It was like curtains drawn. Her oval face can now be clearly seen. 

Kurama stared at the girl just like everyone else but much less indiscreetly. The seemingly perfect nose, the regal nose felt oddly familiar. And those eyebrows, those gracefully arched majestic brows. He felt like he had seen them before. Yes, the way she raises them. All too familiar. 

"Forgive my lack of punctuality, " started the girl. "I came from school when I was called of to Lethe, see. And I had some business to finish. Besides, Kentrona had shut down its portals for safety purposes. I had to transport myself my way. I had a few engagements to call off." She shrugged. 

"Never mind," said Koenma, a trace annoyance in his voice. He turned to the audience. "This is one of the princesses of Lethe. She'll provide us with other information we'll need." 

Kurama turned to the others. "The Lethian royal family is supposed to be from magicians and enchantresses," he said. "But this one doesn't only dress like one but also smells like a---" 

"A human?" Koenma finished Kurama's sentence for him. 

"Well, I am human," said the princess. "At least, half one. My mother is a Ningen." 

"Ought not you say was?" asked Koenma rather tactlessly. 

"Uh, yes." A trace of sadness crossed the absolutely gorgeous eyes. They were almond shaped but slightly elongated and tilted. It was fringed with thick lashes. Not too long but just so. Koenma particularly noticed it when she momentarily closed her eyes at the memory of her departed parents. Those lashes rather reminded him of his secret love. Not the princess for sure, though she is a childhood friend. Her childhood. Koenma had an extended one. 

Koenma felt rather uncomfortable of having raised a sensitive matter. His previously energetic guest was now tranquil and withdrawn. 

"Um," he said out of the blue. "So have you met the ruler of Makai? This is Enki." Koenma gestured to the huge man offering his hand for a handshake. 

"Excuse me?" said she rather puzzled. "I thought you are Enki, Sir." 

She fumbled around in her blazer pockets. She finally found what she was looking for. It was a pair of spectacles, which she promptly popped on. 

"I know that girl," Kurama whispered to his companions. "She's a schoolmate of Keiko and even tutors Yusuke. That girl is---" 

"For heaven's sake, Ebony," exclaimed the exasperated Koenma. "You've been speaking with me for so long and on top of that fell on top of me and you don't even remember me!?!" 

Ebony peered closer at the sulky Koenma. She was amazingly nearly as tall as the lanky giant prince. She saw the letters JR and the ever-present pacifier. 

She gave a cry of sheer delight. "Koenma?!? Is it really you? Hi there old buddy old pal." With that she literally leapt on his shoulders and, having boosted herself, disappeared. 

"Oh bother," muttered a not-so-elated Koenma. "Here comes that dear old Koenma-spike." After which, he immediately scrambled out of the way. 

Too late. Ebony materialized out of nowhere and thumped Koenma smacked on the head, just as one might do to a volleyball. But Ebony is good in volleyball, not on landings. 

That must have hurt Koenma. Ebony seemed light enough but being in the most uncomfortable position is embarrassing, especially for a prince. Oh well! Ebony's a princess herself, right? 

"So you still remember me," mumbled the prince from underneath her. 

"How could I forget?" squealed Ebony. "I baby sat for you quite regularly. I just didn't recognise you soon enough. Poor eyesight, you know." 

Koenma's face was beet red. He stood up, unmindful of Ebony sitting on him. She didn't fall off. She did an impressive somersault and for once landed fine. 

"Show off," muttered Koenma crossly. "You know you never fail to embarrass anyone." 

"Aw," said Ebony, still grinning mischievously. "You look good alright, though I like you better as a toddler. No wonder that girl--" 

"Yeah right. So you can bully me and turn me into a beach ball. Very funny." 

"Look who's talking. Aiea told me you used to steal my candies when I was a baby so I learned to bop people in the head." 

"Once in your life try acting like a young lady, Ebony." 

"You're not acting so mature yourself, Koenma." 

"You know, if King Arawn didn't speak and had not father forced me and all that, I wouldn't have believed this is an emergency." 

"Nonsense. The only way to cope with things deadly serious is to take it lightly." 

(EDITING:101500: Ramayana na bukas. Keep your fingers crossed. And your toes too! 0:15 Actually, 101600 na, so mamaya na ang Ramayana.)   
4th ed 110701 21:34:30 


	5. Ebony's Homespun Yarn

The Angel of Death

Chapter 5 

Ebony's Homespun Yarn 

"You're quite right young lady," said Enki. "I see you two are well-acquainted. I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch your name." 

"My name is Ebony, sir," she replied, shaking the huge hands warmly. Then, she curtsied, as she was taught in the high court of Lethe. "You are Enki, sir, correct? Pray, don't mind Koenma. He has always been a wet blanket." 

"Ebony," countered Koenma. "In your case, humor is much too much. And this is hardly a time for formalities. Would you mind going straight to the point and none of that diplomacy etiquette?" 

"Fine. You better sit down. This tale can talk the hind leg off a donkey." 

"You can talk a hind leg off a donkey." 

"How come you're still motile?" 

"Are you implying that I'm a donkey?" Koenma pouted. 

"Come now, Koenma. This is hardly a favorable time to squabble," she shook her head. She seemed to have shaken of all the frolic and play about her. Ebony no longer looked like a gay little schoolgirl. Now, you can well believe that she is indeed a princess. "You do know what is at stake?" 

"Yes but we don't know to what extent these dangers may reach." 

"Listen well. We already know who the leader is: Azrael." 

"Azrael? Isn't he dead? You're parents defeated him years ago." 

"No. Quit interrupting." 

Ah! But there will be other interruptions. It will only lengthen Miss Ebony's explanation. Not to mention a few people's disrespectful remarks. So here it is minus the questions and ejaculations from the members of the assembly. 

"Wake me up when she's done." Hiei ordered Mukuro. 

"SHHHH!" 

"Azrael. It means angel of death. And he wis. Genocide will not be fit an accusation. In the court of nature where in the whole of the universe versus Azrael, he will most probably convicted of all the crimes ever committed. 

"Angel. Like Lucifer, he had not always been like he is now. Perhaps, he had once been human as rumored. But since then, he had been and is composed of many things. Stolen ki's, stolen moves, stolen bodies, stolen soul, stolen life. He had been everything; warlock, youkai, fairy, human, vampire. 

"Nobody knows his real roots. No one except perhaps himself. But he had been known to prowl the darkness and shadows of the earth for five millennia. Some say he is a vampire. But I think not. He does have eternal life but not eternal youth and his body does shrivel up and die. Of course, he had long before thought of some remedy: possessing bodies. 

"During those five thousand years and until now, Azrael has burned one body after the other. At first, a normal body can last him a normal lifetime of an ordinary mortal. But then, in the long run, as his powers grew in strength, the more specialized his preference of hosts became. He wanted or rather needed a body strong enough to support him. And the job of finding the right victim is given to his finest followers, his blinded, spellbound slaves. 

"His bewitched servants is one of the main reasons why Lethe is currently having trouble keeping the forces of Azrael at bay. He somehow altered his curse over his minions making them quite immune from our magic. And my people won't take innocent lives. Their honor and dignity won't allow them. 

"That's it. That's another fact that makes Azrael so formidable. The fact that brought him to the threshold of god-hood: his wisdom and his true intuition. Mankind was still naive during those times, innocent and ignorant perhaps. But Azrael has more knowledge than any human, youkai, Lethian or even spirit. He seems to just absorb every piece of information lying around nature naturally. That's how he became so powerful. He somehow obtained, by some dark evil method, the formula to make himself immortal. And he knows just about every existing spell, charm, potion, talisman you name it and how to counteract each. 

"Apparently, Azrael's powers weren't that strong yet. During those times there was no barrier whatsoever between the three worlds and its inhabitants were free to mingle with each other. But even so, Kentrona itself was generally an unreachable, uncharted region where only lost people manage to blunder in. But of course, it was a piece of cake for him, he being able to suck in knowledge like air. And that was the beginning of his rise to power. 

"That was his major ace. He is relatively young, having lived for only five millennia. Others have lived for tens of thousands. But then again he acquired enough knowledge and power to defeat the oldest most powerful beings. And there's only a few who managed to evade his interests. 

"Even then, Azrael knew of Lethe's and Kentrona's true nature. He knew how much power it holds and apparently how to obtain it. And that was his main reason in going to Lethe. 

"Azrael dreamed of world domination. Even more, he sought to gain control on the whole universe. He was, despite his unlimited capability for knowledge, foolish enough to dream of being a god. 

"Still, he knew his power wasn't enough to conquer Lethe. He searched the worlds of the most powerful beings and sucked out their powers. Many a powerful mother lost her new-born babe for Azrael took possession of their bodies and burned them by his tremendous strength. And he, too, enchanted many warriors that though didn't pass his requirements as a host or power source are still dangerous forces to reckon with. Finally, a time came when his slaves number the stars and his armies spread as far as the eyes can see. And soon, he was able to control the whole of Ningenkai. 

"But even he must succumb to the laws of nature, and physics, for that matter. Azrael was unable to take Makai. The beings here are more powerful than he, some even more savage. A great number were resistant to his enslaving spell and a few were totally immune. 

"Azrael lost the battle in the survival of the fittest. And as another law says: the bigger they are, the harder they fall. This defeat took a great toll on his powers. He was driven from Makai in shame and so took refuge in the oblivious dimension Lethe. 

"With his remaining forces, Azrael lived in secret in the darkest mice holes of Lethe. His followers provided him with the necessary hosts. So there stayed Azrael and his cult, preparing for a siege: a siege that will grip Lethe by its throat and throttle it to squeeze every last drop of energy it contains. 

"2,000 years later, Azrael did attack Kentrona. But even so, he still underestimated the powers of the ruling clan of sorcerers. The motherland protected her children and he lost nearly all his followers. But he was still able to unlock the powers of Lethe. 

"The angel of death was unable to properly wield the powers of Lethe. The very energy he sought consumed him, at least, his physical self. His spirit was flung off to uncharted abyss. They knew not where. The energy he unleashed was sealed again by my ancestors back to where it belongs. 

"Lethe was not left unscathed. The power unleashed caused the spirits to merge with the animals, plants and inanimate things. Makai and Reikai were more or less able to shield themselves but its effects in Ningenkai was much harsher. Chains of natural disaster struck the human world, causing a lot of fatalities. In case you're interested, that happened some 1332 BC. So that's where the Ningen superstition of the devil's number 666 originated. Or is it the other way around? Did it happen because of the date? 

"Until a few years ago, Azrael disappeared from the memory of Lethe and the rest of the world except of course from the archives of Reikai perhaps. It all started again when a little girl of four, princess of Lethe, found a doll; a mannequin of such magnificent beauty but one that harbors such unintelligible secrets of vengeance. And it has some thing to do with the fact that the Queen Psyche is expecting a child. 

"So Azrael was trapped into a doll like many other stray spirits during the holocaust. Somehow, his minions found the doll in which he was imprisoned. They kept it safe until they found a perfect vessel. Now that they had, they sent the doll itself into Cair Tara through the Princess Iantha. 

"Iantha wasn't the real target. Nor was it Audric nor Adrian. It was the unborn child. The powerful child destined to make Azrael a god. 

"Azrael was released by my sister unwittingly. My parents did their best to protect me. They used their powers to keep Azrael away. They succeeded and I was born without the spirit of Azrael attached to me. They had a hard time and were only victorious for once again the motherland has helped her children. Azrael has not spent the past three thousand years idly. His forces had prepared him for this. They had fed him every available energy they could find and he was now very, very powerful. And I doubt Makai would be able to stand against him as they did years ago. 

"My grandfather Arawn took me away from Lethe together with my siblings. He didn't want to leave his son alone with his wife to embattle the raging poltergeist. But he had to. For the sake of Lethe. For the sake of Reikai, of Makai, of Ningenkai, of the whole creation. For Aldrich and Psyche themselves. 

"At last, my parents were able to imprison Azrael again. He returned to the doll into which he was banished. Lethe paid a terrible price for that. My grandfather took over the throne again from which he had retired years ago when his own son came to age. Now he had to wait again till the new heir becomes ready. 

"That was eighteen years ago. Now someone has stolen the doll. I have no idea why on earth Reikai had not destroyed that doll when it had the chance. But it is not the question of blame. This someone is bound to just throw away all the hardships and sacrifices my parents gave that the nation might live. Someone who's wasting the blood they shed. Someone we once thought of as a friend. A close friend. (EDITING:102500) 

"Ixion. Iantha's fiancé. It wasn't his fault. Who could resist the powerful spell of Azrael? And Azrael took him. He is now one of the enchanted; a dummy; a puppet; a marionette; Azrael's tool for universal domination. 

"That fact that he was personally important to some of us is not the only problem. Ixion knows how to manipulate the portals as well as any of us, which is why Lethe has shut down the portals. Not a doorway can opened unless you tear it down using a special device. It is interesting to note that Ixion designed the latest version of this device. The rift closes by itself but Ixion has an invention that lengthens the healing time and he'll surely use it. 

"Azrael's recent vessel is quickly being consumed by his tremendous powers. Soon he will need a new host, probably an unborn infant like I was before. A child born of powerful parents capable of supporting his soul as well as giving him more power and mayhaps even invincibility. 

"We do not know yet who his target is nor the location of his hiding place. Until Azrael has obtained his vessel, he will not attack Kentrona. However, his troops are scattered throughout Lethe and they will surely attack Makai and Ningenkai." 

"What about Reikai?" asked a voice from behind Ebony. 

"In order to reach it, one has to pass through Lethe." she answered. 

"Ah," said Enki. "Allow me to introduce one of my best generals. This is Hiei." 

Ebony bowed solemnly. Hiei merely nodded. He continued to interrogate her. "How will we know if Azrael has already obtained the mother of his host?" 

"There will be a sign." 

"If this Azrael person is so wise and powerful, how do we beat him?" 

"I don't know." There was no hesitation there. "But somehow we must. That will be my responsibility. Your duty is to protect your land from attacks and obtain as much information as you can." 

"Won't he be able to predict every move we make against him and be able to block them?" 

"Yes, most probably he will. And he'll appear to be able to read your minds, too. But he's just actually reading your aura and countenance. I'm sure as a warrior you've learned to defend yourself from the enemies' ways of reading your actions." 

"And the Ningens?" 

"I already took care of that." said Koenma. 

4th ed. 110701 21:46:53 


	6. Just Plain Gossip

The Angel of Death

Chapter 6 

Just Plain Gossip 

Hiei was sitting again in a tree. But he wasn't alone this time nor was he with Mukuro. He wasn't inside his yard either. And he wasn't simply contemplating the day. He was with Kurama in Ningenkai talking about the past events and the queer girl who told the outrageous story. 

"Hiei," asked Kurama presently. "Are you sure you don't want to knock like a normal person instead of waiting out here till the sky fell?" 

"Hn," he answered. "I'm tired. The fact that this here is her house is just plain coincidental." 

"So it's pure coincident that Mukuro was sent to accompany the princess?" Kurama was smiling with sweet innocence. 

"I didn't have anything to do with it. Enki chose her because of her abilities." Hiei scowled. 

"Really? So you picked this place instead of Mushiyori city." 

"That girl Ebony picked that place. Had no other choice." Hiei hid his slightly crimson face. 

"You know that girl Ebony was a classmate of mine. Smart girl. She frequently cuts class though otherwise she would have surpassed both Kayto and me." 

"So?" 

"Considering she knows me better, she would have chosen to work with me." 

"If I only knew you were falling for the girl the I would have intervened." 

Kurama ignored Hiei's statement. "But she seemed so intrigued with Mukuro. Anyway, does Mukuro know about Yukina?" 

"Look, Kurama. What are you driving at? Are you thinking Mukuro would tell Yukina about our blood relations?" Hiei became even more furious. 

"Uh-yeah, I guess." 

"Well, she won't talk. Besides, it's none of her business." 

"None?" returned Kurama with a sugary smile. 

"Hn." 

"Don't worry, that girl really needs a body guard. She is a favorite among the bullies. That's the cause I considered of her frequent absences then in high school. I didn't think she has a life like Yusuke's. I never felt any spiritual strength from her. Nor from her brother, Adrian. He's the one studying in Yusuke's school and he's a major heartthrob." 

"At first, I thought she is a joke too like Koenma. But something about her warns that she is one hell of a force to reckon with." 

"You know she's one of Keiko's chums. They study in the same school. In fact, she drags Ebony occasionally to Master Genkai's house for a visit." 

" So that's how she became Yusuke's tutor." 

"Uh-huh. Ebony does study in the same school Keiko did but took the same course as Yusuke. They have to study in the same place though when it comes to the criminology part. Anyway, ever since Keiko brought Ebony to Genkai's place she visited the place quite oftenly." 

"Even then before Genkai's death?" 

"Yeah. And the odd thing is she and Ebony seemed like old friends. I mean, according to Keiko, they chatted about the strangest things." 

"And was she there on Genkai's last moments?" 

"Yes. Were you?" 

"I didn't see the girl there." 

"You didn't even show yourself to your sister." 

"Hn. Speaking of Yukina, she lives alone out here?" 

"Botan stays with her." 

_So that's why we're the ones sent to hunt down Yusuke_, thought Hiei. Koenma had asked them to bring the tape to Yusuke saying Botan was busy. Ebony was quite infuriated when she found out Koenma recorded her on video without her knowledge. She nearly smacked him straight in the noggin but at least she won't have to repeat any of her instructions. 

Speaking of instructions, Enki ordered some of his troops to scout Ningenkai as well. Of course, he, Hiei, was sent here. Kurama also came because he lived here. And Mukuro guarded the Princess Ebony. 

Ebony said there were several places in Ningenkai vulnerable to attacks. She showed them the places. Two of them that were assigned to her were Master Genkai's temple and Mushiyori city. She chose the latter because she lived there. Hiei chose the former because... because... 

"Kurama," said Hiei. "Just pound it into that skull of yours that I didn't come here because of her." 

"Don't worry, you have an alibi right here," Kurama held up the tape. "We came here for Yusuke, right? He accompanied Keiko here." 

"Didn't you notice Koenma blushed when you asked him about Botan?" 

"Why, Hiei! Mukuro was right in saying you're interested in gossips." 

"Hn." Hiei frowned at the laughing Kurama. 

"Of course, I did. Maybe there'd be a third pair to get engaged." 

"Don't remind me of that. Soon enough you'd be the only bachelor left." 

"The others wouldn't know. You didn't tell them about your marriage. Are you planning to have kids?" 

Hiei's face turned redder than his companion's locks. He didn't have a chance to react though. Somebody came out of the old fashioned house. In fact, the whole gang was herding out the door. Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and oh yes... Yukina. 

Botan was chattering cheerfully. Yukina's angelic smile shone. Kuwabara was wearing that idiotic look of satisfaction. Keiko was scolding Yusuke. Yusuke was being plain disagreeable... 

Just like old times. That was the first thing that entered Hiei's mind. A smile crept on his face inspite of himself. He didn't quite notice it when they sat underneath the very same tree he and Kurama were sitting on. By now, they can hear the lively conversation of the company. 

"Well, well!" exclaimed Yusuke. "You finally proposed to her, hmmm? I knew you had it in you, buddy-boy." 

"When will the wedding be?" asked Keiko. 

"Not any time soon, that's for sure." answered Kuwabara. 

"We would like to wait for news about my brother from Hiei." said Yukina. 

At this point, Hiei stiffened. Kurama particularly noticed it and flashed him a meaningful grin. This only increased the other's frustration. 

"Wasn't Kurama going to Makai?" asked Keiko. "Perhaps, he'll meet up with him." 

"I heard Hiei ran off with some dame and got married," said Yusuke, grinning mischievously. 

Hiei glared at Kurama who smiled sheepishly. 

Botan laughed like a loon. "Boy, would I love to see the day! But that's just gossip, right?" 

Kuwabara looked thoughtful. "So if that's true and I'll get married and Yusuke and Keiko will too then Kurama will be the only bachelor left among us." 

Hiei smirked at Kurama. 

"You forgot about Koenma." Yukina reminded him. 

"Yeah, but he's too busy for a lovelife." 

"Well, so is Kurama. He rejects every girl that becomes infatuated with him." said Yusuke. 

"You know, some of my school fellows managed to find out my being acquainted with him," said Keiko. "In fact, I've lots of letters and stuff with me. I do hope he comes home soon enough cause those girls are driving me nuts." 

"Poor guy," commented Yusuke. "Or should I say lucky guy? Anyways, I'm still curious about Koenma." 

"Eh, Botan?" called Kuwabara to light haired girl who had wandered off staring at mushrooms. "Any news about Koenma tying the knot soon? We need info about his love life." 

Botan suddenly lost her happy-go-lucky mood. She seemed to have become very self-conscious and her round pink eyes darted everywhere as if in desperation. 

"Well, Botan?" Yukina followed up the question. 

"Uh...ah.. M-m-master Koenma?" she stuttered. 

"Uh-huh." assented Keiko. 

"Oh, he's fine. He isn't dating anyone, I think. Never had. Though if he has some sweetheart or something he'd probably keep it a secret, right?" 

"I guess so." Yusuke finally agreed. 

Botan sighed in relief. Up in the branches, Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances. The others, however, seemed to have sunk to an awkward moment of silence. 

Botan herself was first to snap out of their reverie. "Hey!" she said suddenly. "I have a superb idea." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her warily. Sometimes, Botan's ideas are way beyond the boundaries of reality. 

"Why don't you guys-," he pointed at Yusuke and Keiko then to Kuwabara and Yukina. "--have a double wedding." 

Silence. Nothing. Then... 

"HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!" Everybody laughed like crazy. 

Botan was indignant. "What's so funny about that?" she demanded. 

Yusuke tried to reply but was overcome by fits of laughter. Kuwabara managed to blurt out, "I thought you were going to plan some kind of web of deception for Kurama. You know...matchmaking." (^^;) 

The gang laughed all the more merrily. Finally, their giggles ebbed. Soon enough, a relaxed quiet happiness washed over them until even the growth of the trees can be heard. Then, Yukina spoke solemnly. "But that is a good idea. Don't you agree?" 

The others nodded in assent. 

Silence ensued again. 

Then out of the blue Botan burst out, "Hey! How many kids do you plan on having?" 

Nobody knew to whom was the question directed. But it didn't matter because... 

CRASH!!!! 

A black unidentified object fell from the sky. With it came down a shower of twigs, leaves and various bits and pieces. It fell straight at them. 

"Kuwabara, lookout!" Yusuke's voice was sharp. He pushed the three girls away. Kuwabara, however, too disturbed, embarrassed or pleased by Botan's question reacted too slowly. So the black mass did fall...right on top him! 

The others tried to gather their wits about them. Kuwabara managed to escape from underneath the black thing. The others were by know around him and the object. But then, everybody knew that the mass was none other than... 

"Hiei!" they exclaimed in unison. 

Hiei coolly stood up from where he had fallen. Kuwabara charged up to him at once and demanded, "What's the idea of jumping on me? You really have some hidden anger towards me, 'no? Come on, be a man! Fight me face to face." 

The little guy only shot him his poisonous look and shouldered (Should I say waisted?!?) past Kuwabara. "Get off my face. I didn't come here for you. And for your information, Kurama pushed me." 

"I did not." denied Kurama. He leapt down from the tree landing in front of Yusuke. "Hiei came here for you." 

Yusuke's face flooded with seriousness. He nodded. "We'll talk inside." 

"Hey!" hollered Kuwabara. "What's going on here?!?!" 

"Get lost moron. This is serious business." said Hiei. 

"I dare you to say that again!' 

"Stupid, idiot, imbecile, moron." (familiar?) 

Everybody was sitted in front of the television set. Even Keiko and Yukina was there. Well, Keiko demanded to be allowed to see the video, too. Yusuke argued she wouldn't be able to see anything. But nooo, she was adamant. Oh well! 

Yusuke was wrong. The moment the tape was popped in and played, Keiko at once recognized the person talking on the screen. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "That's Ebony Drynwyn. That's in Makai, right? What is she doing out there?" 

"I knew it. There is something wrong with that girl," said Yusuke crossing his arms across his chest. "She knows my answers are wrong even before I hand them over to her. I always thought she was fooling me." 

"So it's true, huh?" said Keiko severely. "You do get mad when she tells you your answers are wrong. No wonder she gets so exasperated with you! If only I knew whatever you're learning about, I 'd teach you myself." 

"That could be some hideous monster for all we know," retorted Yusuke. "That's probably why Koenma sent us this video. You've known me since childhood and you side with her. How long have you known her anyway?" 

"I met her about five years ago when you left. She was a member of a club or something like that. Anyway, we became chums. She's a lonely girl. Apparently, her friends went off gallivanting just like mine. She cuts classes quite oftenly but she manages to keep her grades up. Unlike you." 

"How come I've only known her lately?" Yusuke was suspicious. 

"She disappeared just about the time you came back. Aunt Kore, her guardian, told us she went home. Home probably meant her native country which she never told us about honestly. She reappeared just a few days before you yourself met her." 

"Maybe she's some hostage in Makai or something. But why me? I was fired, right?" 

Botan shrugged. But it was Kurama who spoke up. "Let's just watch it, alright? Then your questions will be answered." 

Everybody settled down and watched the film. But Hiei's attention wasn't on the black haired dame on TV His thoughts drifted on the past things he heard. 

Hiei was slumped in one corner feeling a little dazed. He found Botan's statement a little too much. Imagine, Yukina and Kuwabara having children! He felt like he just rode a rollercoaster with all that changing feelings. Embarrassment, annoyance, happiness, amusement, shock, and, yes, guilt. 

Hiei was feeling guilty, very guilty. Yukina was still waiting for her brother. A brother who probably won't come. Perhaps she was dying to ask him about it. She probably hesitated when she sensed the urgency of the situation. 

He remembered what Kurama asked him earlier. Was he indeed afraid Mukuro might blurt out his secrets? Come on, he can't give her death threats like he did with the others. She's even more powerful than him. No, she wouldn't. She's not the type who goes around telling other people's secret. But then again, she seemed particularly insistent that Hiei tell Yukina. Alright, so he is worried about what Mukuro might say to Yukina. 

Speaking of Mukuro, where is she anyway? 

4th ed.110701 21:57:06 


	7. Memories Revived

The Angel of Death

Chapter 7 

Memories Revived 

Sometime ago... 

Enter Mushiyori metropolis. Zoom in middle class subdivision. Focus on average-sized house in normal-sized lawn. Well, everything in that place was normal---except for its inhabitants. 

"Auntie Kore!" called a voice. "I ironed my pants the day before yesterday and now it's gone. Have you seen it?" 

"Not since Adrian wore it." answered the lady. 

"What?!?" 

Persephone shrugged helplessly. _Why do these kids keep on fighting over clothes? Kids?_ She shouldn't be calling them that. After all, she herself was only ten years older than Ebony who's only two years younger than Adrian. She was only four years old when her sister Psyche got married. She was the baby of the family Doldrums. 

Speaking of clothes, Persephone noticed her niece's guest was wearing queer ones. It was quite unladylike. Well, so were Ebony's. But not obscene, no not in the least. Just boyish. Alright, so Ebony was worse. She can pass for a boy had she wanted. And once she did when she and Adrian had a fight. She went home screaming for help and having hordes of females trailing her. Adrian just turned green with envy. 

Kore offered Mukuro some refreshments of which she humbly declined. Kore noticed that her visitor carried herself in a very noble manner. She could have been some queen for all you know. Ah, but there was simplicity, too. Yes, unmistakably, regally simple. If there was such a thing. 

Kore felt something. Was it suppressed power? Well, she wasn't Psyche's sister for nothing. She has got spiritual powers, too. And she knows her niece's guests aren't always that commonplace. 

_But she is pretty_, thought Kore. Pretty? Not in the least. Beautiful is more suitable though not many would call her that. But attractive she sure is. Especially, the way she sits there like a statue in pensive silence, a mannequin carved from the best marble in such loving exquisite manner. However, drawing away those gorgeous red locks concealing her face might prove disappointing. _I wonder, can Ebony cook up some potion to heal that?_ she thought. But red would prove inaccurate. Her hair is rather copper blond. 

Kore brushed away from her own face a few stray strands of her copper-shaded medium length hair. The Doldrums are known for their red hair. She thought back on the days of her childhood. Vaguely she recalled playing with her darling sister, Psyche. Mukuro's thoughts were less pleasant, though. 

Footsteps thumping down the stairs forced them to snap out of their reverie. Kore promptly looked up to her niece. Mukuro, however, still had that occupied expression lingering on her face. 

Ebony raised her eyebrows when she saw her aunt staring at her. "What is it, Aunt Kore?" 

"Are you having a fight with Adrian again?' Kore asked suspiciously. 

"Maybe I'll have one later, after this big mess. Why are you asking?" 

"Remember in your Prom? Adrian boasted he can have all the girls crawling over him before the clock strikes twelve." 

"Yeah. And I got pissed off and said I could do it better and he dared me." 

"Well?" 

Ebony scrutinized herself. Really baggy hiphop shorts; very loose shirt; diesel high-cut leather shoes; hair ponytailed under a baseball cap; bangs combed loosely around her face; lunette-convertible glasses. 

"Really Ebony that nose ring is too much." chided Kore disapprovingly. 

"Aw, it's just a nose clip," begged Ebony. "Never mind, I'll take it off. But there's nothing wrong with my clothes, right Master Mukuro?" 

"Uh... I guess so." came the hesitant reply. 

"Suite yourself," Kore gave up with a shrug. "Don't come running here if hordes of female chase you." 

"Oh, Auntie I had help from a love potion," Ebony chuckled quietly. "You are so like Aiea. I miss her suddenly." 

"You too remind me of my sister. You're so like your mother." 

Ebony became melancholic. "Yes," she murmured. "This is for her and father." 

"What was that?" 

"Uh, nothing. We have to go." 

"By the way where is your brother?" 

"He's probably flirting with some girls in Bermuda." No laughter here despite the crack. 

"Something to do with Lethe?" 

"Yeah. Sorry, I can't tell you. Come on now, Master." 

"I thank your hospitality, Miss Persephone." said Mukuro. 

"Kore," smiled she. "It's shorter." 

"Well, that should do it." 

With a wave of her wand, Ebony finished casting the last of her spells. They were in the Cave of Irima in Mushiyori. The enchantments were some sort of rune or something that will prevent Azrael from breaking in. 

"I don't think you needed my help at all." commented Mukuro. 

Ebony shook her head. "I still need my bodyguard." 

"You can't defend yourself?" asked Mukuro, hinting a tad too much incredulity. 

"From ordinary humans, yes. But from entities like you, no." 

Silence. 

"I know you wouldn't be able to help but feel curious and all. After all, you have a right to know. 

"As you know, Azrael killed my parents and attempted to take me. He wasn't the only one to try and steal my powers. Nobody succeeded though. We really dwelt on non violent tactics but we know well that sometimes that method just won't work. I got trained, of course, all of us were. Not only of witchcraft and wizardry but also of manipulating our spiritual powers as raw energy in combat. And what we thought of as my full capabilities was actually a mere negligible faction of my true powers. It wasn't mediocrity but I did think I trained long enough. I mean, no one can match the four of us together and all and I thought that that was indeed my best. I was fairly content with that and I never wished for stronger powers unlike my brothers. 

"Then two years ago we faced an enemy who was able to drain my siblings of their powers. Actually, mine, too. We used everything all together the way we usually do which in our previous experience always proved to be the enemy's undoing. We poured our very souls but we weren't strong enough. Then something strange happened. We were fighting to the death, not giving up the little spark of hope, not while air was still being pumped into our lungs. Our foe kept on aiming for me. And our old enemies always wanted Audric. I always get mad because some people ignore me completely saying that they didn't have time to play with a scrawny little brat like me and that they wanted the great Audric to fight them. Well, I wasn't very happy at all when then I was the one being pursued. 

"I was already giving up hope when something happened. Powers I never knew to have existed in me were suddenly unleashed in a frenzy. I had neither control nor will over it but it did the job well. Our enemy was defeated. 

"One would expect that that sudden rush of energy would have killed me on the spot. But I survived. According to the others, I was in a coma for more than a month. They nearly decided to pull the plug. You know, euthanasia. They thought I was brain dead. But I woke up just in time. I was ravenously hungry though and the palace pantry had to be replenished twice that day. 

"Though Lethe was left unscathed, the four of us weren't and surely neither was the enemies' camp. We had to nurse deep scars. Iantha became too overprotective. Audric has just loosened his trust now but then at that time, he trusted no one. Adrian's heart shattered in the harsh teeth of reality. I have to admit it had good effects, too. He became much less of a girl collector. 

"I developed a strong phobia of my powers. And of guilt. I became too scrupulous. Our enemy was dead and apparently by my own hands. You might think it strange but believe it or not that was the first time I ever killed. But that wasn't what bothered me. The battle took place in his camp in the outskirts of Lethe near Makai. He had created a force field around it but we four plus a few other warriors were able to penetrate their defenses. That's why I had been able to wipe out the whole land. When my energy was released, the shield acted as a green house preventing the energy from freely moving away and dissipating as it's force decreases. I was horrified. Think of all the people in there. True, they were bloodthirsty men and they had tortured my people far worse but surely they had families too. I can't bear thinking of those widowed women and orphaned children. Besides, some of those soldiers were forced to fight as well. They didn't want to serve that warmonger but they had to. It was a matter of survival. And I killed them. Blood in my hands! Me, who specifically mastered warfare without blood shed. My conscience was forever stained iron red. 

"Then I learned about what truly happened to my parents. About who I really am. I found out that it was my destiny to wield such power. But I didn't want to. I was afraid to even try to learn using it because of what happened. What if it suddenly unleashes itself and wipes out all creation? I couldn't take that. 

"I decided to never use my spiritual powers. I cast a spell to bind it close. I'll be able to survive with my wand and magic. Maybe I'll settle back down in Ningenkai and maybe cool off for a while. And that's what I did. I haven't been home for nearly a year until Monday night. I must say it was a poor home coming but there'll be a better day I'm sure. 

"I know it's silly. A most lame excuse. The truth is I am afraid of my true nature. I turned my back on my Lethian part. Was I afraid of pain? Maybe. The development of my powers during puberty certainly involved a lot of it. Perhaps development of this power will, too. But I think it's more of foreboding of killing. I don't want to kill even if it's for a righteous cause. 

"You must be thinking of how silly I am," Ebony laughed bitterly shaking her head. "I don't even understand why I'm telling you this. I don't even know you. But I feel I can trust you." 

"The person you were fighting then," said Mukuro. "Who was it?" 

"He called himself Ygg." answered Ebony frowning in her strain to remember. 

Ygg...that name is... 

The darkness... 

The gaol... 

The chains... 

The slavery... 

The concealment... 

The nothingness... 

The abyss... 

The oblivion... 

Ygg 

Mukuro's mind reeled in confusion. She was caught in a whirlwind of forgotten memories revived. Now, she has to go through that emotional turmoil again. 

"It's him," she whispered to herself. 

"Who's him?" asked Ebony her face screwed up in concern. "Who do you speak of?" 

Mukuro turned to her almost mechanically. Her eyes was so wide it could have start out from their sockets. "He who made me into a tin platted buffoon." 

"Whaatt?? For heaven's sake talk to me. Are you all right?" Ebony shook her companion vigorously. "Get a grip. Ooff!" 

That's exactly what she did. She clutched so tightly at Ebony's arms making her relinquish her hold on Mukuro's shoulders with a sharp cry. 

"Nice grip," she said. But she didn't pry off Mukuro's hands. Ebony gazed unto that panic stricken face. Even the mechanical eye emanated perturbation. "Now calm down. Maybe it'll help if you tell me. You knew Ygg?" 

The expression on her face lost some of its wildness. Mukuro now looked more like her strong self-controlled self. She took a deep breath and began speaking in a dry emotionless voice. 

"Only one other person knows this story. And I didn't mean for him to know either. But I'd tell it to you anyhow. I guess the impression is mutual. I know I can trust you. 

"As far as I remember, I had always been chained in seclusion inside a dark filthy gaol. I rarely saw any one but I heard almost everything they spoke of. 

"From what I heard there, I can deduce that we were in some kind of lab. The rare times I saw my captors was definitely the worst of my predicaments. During these times, they strap me to some gadget or another. I didn't understand then what they were doing to me. I think they were stripping me of my energy. I nearly always lose consciousness after the exhausting torture. 

"I also served as their lab guinea pig. I remember being pricked and incised. Blood was drawn. Various chemicals and drugs injected or made to swallow. I often wonder why they didn't just kill me. 

"But they nearly did, accidentally. They infected me with something. Amazingly, I survived. But the disease has not left me unscathed. 

"I was unconscious the whole time but I was completely aware of everything. The excruciating pain. The creeping of warm living metal replacing my flesh. But my ki was able to overcome the virus. I don't know how but I never gave up fighting for my existence. 

"The person named Ygg, apparently their leader, was even more elated when he found out I survived. They kept me under much tighter surveillance from that time on. 

"I did try to escape for so many times but to no avail. Finally, I did succeed. That was the first time I ever used my powers by my own will and it did me good. 

"I ran and ran and ran. I realized I was finally free. I am my own now. And I decided to forget the past, to leave behind all the turmoil, confusion, pain and suffering. I turned away from myself. 

"I wasn't able to remove the chains on my wrists. Only recently were they removed by the person who changed my life. And the trauma. I never forgot the trauma. 

"That was the beginning of my rise to power. I fought with hatred in my heart. Was it to quench my thirst for vengeance? Perhaps. Or maybe it was to redeem myself. I was hoping all the battles and gore will help me gain the dignity, honor and identity I was denied. But they didn't. I learned that particularly when I found a white pearl. 

"The organic gem had a peculiar sobering property about it. It seems to have been emanating pure brilliant white light that can seal the hatred in one's heart. It whispered for me stop all the violence and oppression in me. I never really listened to it fully until I met its owner but its energy gave me wisdom and discretion. I learned to be less cruel and had rare but fruitful attacks of conscience. 

"I'm sure you've known about Yomi, Raizen and me. Our forces were kept at bay but trouble arose when Raizen died. He was a monster feeding on humans but came to love them and vowed to protect them even to the point of starving. 

"Anyway, you know what followed next. Hiei became my best general. He is the owner of that pearl. Actually, it was a tear gem released by his mother when he was born. There are two of them and the other was with his twin. Then, she gave it to him though she didn't know he was truly the brother. 

"His story is interesting but this is my story. Perhaps he'd prefer you yourself ask him. 

"Anyway, it was he who made me follow the gem's wordless advice. I don't know why but I trusted him. No, it's not like with you. You really have this aura of innocence and truth. Hiei was a throat-slasher like me. 

"He stayed with me even after I renounced my throne in the Dark domain. But we fought each other in the tournament. 

"I won, of course. But the fight was long and grueling. Not for my part but for his. I could have easily finished him off at once but I didn't. I don't know. Somehow I wanted him to know himself and in the process I, too, discovered me. 

"In the end we were able to accept ourselves and our past. So we threw away the bad feelings and emotions and left them behind for good. I was only shocked a while ago because I've forgotten about Ygg many years ago, even before my rise to domination. 

"Strange, had I finished him of at once I could be the ruler of Makai now. But then again life is full of ifs. And if I did become an empress, I'd still be single and rotting away in a stupor of hatred and revenge. 

"I was fairly satisfied with my life. I like the peace away from the gore of mutilated flesh and metallic stench of blood. Hiei still seems to take fancy on fighting though. 

"Until a few days ago, I began having dreams of widespread destruction and death. Strange, strange, I just woke up from one of those nightmares when Enki called forth Hiei. Hiei knew about my dreams and ordered me to go with him. Kurama happened to have just arrived in our home and Hiei demanded he come along, too." 

Ebony looked thoughtful. "I was right," she said. "Your deformities are techno-organic in origin. I think the virus is called Stryfe's Legacy virus ( I can't think of any other name and that's virus I patterned it from. It's from X-Men but what I really mean is that virus in biology that still can't be distinguished from being a living or non-living thing,). Ygg planned to use it years ago even before I was born as a biological weapon against Lethe. That was during grandfather's youth which is approximately 400 years ago. Lethians have shorter life spans, you know." 

"But I still have the feeling being a lab mouse wasn't the only thing he wanted from me, " remarked Mukuro. "After the virus incident, he forbade any experiment involving me." 

"Hmmm," Ebony reflected. "You certainly are powerful. Maybe you're a seer? I rather fear that dream of yours. But don't lose heart. Prophecies are always told with an if." 

"Are you telling that to yourself?" Mukuro flashed a rare smile. 

"Partially," Ebony stood up from the rock projection they were sitting on. "Hey, we should go to Master Genkai's place. I'll cast the spells there and then we'll wait for the others. What was the name of that former Reikai Tantei Koenma was talking about?" 

"Yusuke. He's Raizen's direct descendant." 

"Ahhh! The guy who set up the tournament. You know, I know someone of the same name. He's rather silly, though strangely likeable. But he is no good in school." (EDITING:HEeeeeeeEEEEeeeeEEEEeeee103000) 

Additional disclaimer: Stryfe Legacy virus is from the comic book series The X-Men. It was the virus that Apocolypse infected Nathan Christopher Summers (Cable) to see if he was strong enough to serve as his vessel. In the future, where Rachel Summers brought her brother, mutants rule the planet and enslaved the Homo sapiens. This virus was secretly being mass produced as a species-specific biological weapon to wipe out the humans, which is stupid because mutants have basically the same genome as humans and therefore they'll wipe out everyone--…. Er… ^^;; Sorry about that. Point is, I just sort of borrowed that (since this is a fanfic anyway and the characters are borrowed ^^) because Cable sort of reminded me of Mukuro. -.-; So I'm not claiming it. Don't sue! 'Kay?

4th ed. 111201 19:06:29 


	8. The Heart's Comets Doth Burnt Thy Skin

The Angel of Death

Chapter 8 

The Heart's Comets Doth Burnt Thy Skin 

"I don't believe it," announced Yusuke. He crossed his arms and pouted. "I refuse to believe it." 

Keiko clicked her tongue. "See, your tutor is royalty. And to think how rude you were to her!" 

Yusuke's face was slightly flushed. "I was much rudder to Koenma himself," he said airily. "Besides, she's being chased by bullies every afternoon. I help her out often enough so she should be thankful." 

"I never noticed how beautiful she is," commented Yukina. "And the lady beside Hiei. Who is she Hiei?" 

"Huh?" Hiei was shaken out of his reverie. "What?" 

"Who is she?" repeated Yukina. 

"Who?" returned Hiei. 

"That woman with the copper blond hair." said Keiko pointing. 

Hiei was speechless. The very light, hardly perceptible coloring of his cheeks hinted embarrassment and discomfort. 

"She's uh--uh...she's..." he blurted out. 

"Ah, I remember!" exclaimed Yusuke. "Of course, the very powerful Mukuro. She is quite eye-catching now. Your former master, Hiei?" 

"Uh--right." came the somewhat relieved answer. 

"Oh those ruddy locks!" said Yukina. "I love it so. It's just like yours." Her fingers grazed the crazily curled hair of Kuwabara much to Hiei's disgust. 

"I never noticed she is attractive," said Botan. "There's something different about her, though." 

"I love her eyes, " said Keiko. "Really deep blue and fathomless like an unexplored well of secrets. How come she covers half her face? It must be accidental. No one with such a face will hide it deliberately." 

A little while ago Hiei wondered why none of them mentioned about her gauze-covered face. He glanced at the monitor and saw her hair hanging over her face. No, Mukuro didn't cover her face deliberately. Though I doubt you'd find her as enchanting later, he thought. 

"Oh, I remember," said Botan. "Half her face is scarred." 

"I don't think it will make her less pretty, " answered Yukina. 

"You know she beat up Hiei in Yusuke's tournament," said Botan. "But it was an impressive battle. I thought Hiei was winning because she didn't make any attacks at first. Oh well, none of Hiei's tactics worked. Not even the Kouryuhha!" 

"Hn." 

Kurama snickered. 

"Come to think of it," reflected Keiko. "That's the first time I've seen Ebony's hair down." 

"Yeah," said Botan. "It's always in braids. At least, here it is," she added darkly. 

"I haven't seen her in her uniform, though." said Yukina. "She always tends to dress so boyishly." 

"Oh!" said Botan excitedly. "Remember when Yusuke first met her? He thought Ebony was a guy and was so jealous. And what a slap he received when he tried to prove her masculinity!" 

All of them burst out laughing. Excluding Hiei, of course, and the indignant Yusuke, who was blushing. 

"If you think she's handsome," said Botan. "Wait till you see her brothers. They are soooo cute. And her sister's one hot babe." 

"You knew Ebony is a princess?" Yusuke demanded. "You've even seen her siblings. And you never told us?" 

"Ah-heh-heh." Botan looked sheepish. "I was to shut my mouth on the pain of death." She giggled nervously. 

"How did you meet anyhow?" Yukina gently asked the still fidgety Botan. 

"Once in a while they visit or Master Koenma does and he tags me along." 

"It's true then that they are childhood friends?" inquired Keiko. 

"Uh-huh. The five of them are but I haven't been around Master Koenma for that long." 

Kuwabara grinned, eyes full of mischief. "I guess we're right about Kurama being the only one left to be a bachelor, eh?" 

Kurama was beet red. "I-I-I..." he tried to speak. 

"Oh!" remembered Keiko. "My classmates asked me to give these to you." She handed Kurama a big bag full of love letters, stuffed toys and other keepsakes. "And they keep on nagging me about giving them photos of yourself." 

The ever-famous dream lover seemed to have gained back the composure that drive his admirers nuts. "Ah, just thank them for me, will you? And tell them not to bother next time. _Please_." 

"OK," said Keiko. 

Kurama decided to hit back. "Hey, guys. Do you really think Ebony has some serious relationship with Koenma?" 

He was right about glancing at Botan for the girl suddenly jumped up and said hotly, "No way!" 

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama glanced at each other meaningfully. "Why?" asked Yusuke with a smile dripping with hotcake syrup. "Are you jealous? How come the idea seems so unorthodox for you?" 

"Unorthodox?" teased Kuwabara. "Ooh, that's hot Urameshi. Where'd you learn it?" 

"Shut up, Kazuma. Why so silent Botan?" 

"Um," Botan was speechless and her face was like a ripe tomato. "You know Ebony. She hates being linked with Koenma. Once, news leaked out that they were betrothed and she got very pissed. I don't want to get into any trouble at all." 

"Oh really?" asked Kuwabara, hinting that he was unconvinced. 

"You forgot about Hiei." Botan said, shifting the conversation as a last resort. "He'll be another bachelor." 

Hiei glared at her. _Uh-oh. Wrong move_, thought Botan. Now she's in even hotter water. 

"Hey Hiei," asked Kuwabara in his ever boisterous voice. "Is it true you ran off with some dame and got married?" 

Hiei turned redder than his iris. But he was fortunate as ever. For right then, something happened. A miracle! 

"WE"RE HEEEERRRRREEEE!!!!!!!" 

Ebony's eyes swept the scene. _Hmmm. Botan's here with Yukina, of course. Ooh Kuwabara is here, too. Shuichi, present. What do you know! Keiko and Yusuke are here, too. Where's that Hiei? Oh my gosh he's redder than red!_

"Eh, Shuichi?" Ebony reprimanded. "What's the idea of exhibiting that video? I can sue you people for exploitation you know." She was very indignant, silently vowing to bop Koenma in the head. 

Kurama looked at her wonderingly. "But didn't Koenma tell you?" 

"Darn, Koenma," said Ebony crossly. "Why can't he stick in that brain of his that I do not have ESP! Well, what didn't he say now?" 

"That Yusuke of Makai is Urameshi Yusuke." 

"What?" Ebony's eyes were wide open. "Why am I not surprised." She only shrugged good-naturedly. Kurama expected her to be flabbergasted. After all, she always ranted about what horrid torture it was to teach Yusuke. On the other hand, she wasn't too shocked when she saw, him, known to her as Minamino Shuichi, in Makai. She only chuckled saying, "I knew there was something fishy about you. Or should I say hairy?" 

_How did she know I was a kitsune?_ wondered Kurama. She said she haven't got ESP. Well, Yusuke was on the same line of thought. 

"If you don't have ESP--," asked Yusuke. "--then why is it that you can predict my answers?" 

"I don't need ESP to do that," said Ebony coolly. "My eyes are good enough." 

"You're supposed to be some powerful entity, right?" demanded Yusuke. "Then why didn't you know I wasn't an ordinary human or Kurama for that matter?" 

"I had sealed my powers," she replied quietly. "I'm not capable of controlling such energy." 

"Then how---" asked Kurama. 

"How did I find out you're a fox?" she completed for him. "'Kurama', Shuichi. I do know what's going on around and my local history. We are taught that, of course. You're quite famous in the Lethian files. After all, you did rob a hundred castles or so and took off with about $3 trillion's, Sharian, worth of treasure and booty." 

"Gosh, princess," remarked Botan. "I didn't recognize you either when I first saw you with Keiko. I mean, you dress so glamorously and all in Lethe." 

"You know Aiea'd wring my neck if she sees me in these." She indicated her clothes. 

"So it's true?" asked Yukina. "You're a childhood friend of Koenma?" 

Ebony looked thoughtful. "I don't know. After all he's thousands of years old and he's been an adult for so long. And yet, he never outgrew his first childhood until now. Someday I'll figure out all that muddle about ages and stuff." 

"Wow," commented Kuwabara. "You're not lying at all." He was wearing a deeply probing look. 

"No, I'm not." 

"You did to me," said Keiko icily. 

"Oh, come on, Keiko," Ebony said. She raised her arms then let them fall loosely on her sides. "I didn't fib, honest. I just left out a big chunk of the truth." 

"Don't worry," came the cool reply. "I should be used to it by now. What with all my friends doing that." She looked at Yusuke, Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara rather pointedly. 

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Kuwabara. 

"We aren't do anything," cut in Yusuke. "You are going to stay here to guard the others, I mean the girls. Then we, meaning Kurama, Hiei, Ebony and I are going to cream the jerk Azrael." 

"Wrong," said Ebony. "We haven't pinpointed that location of his. Besides, we'll need all the help we can get and Kuwabara can be very helpful. Haven't you seen that movie Forrest Gump?" 

"What?" asked Kuwabara suspiciously. 

"Never mind. I'll have to talk to the others. Nike, will you please bring in that bag for me." 

Everybody turned to the door, even the indifferent Hiei. Mukuro walked in carrying a duffel bag. 

The Three Graces were visibly elated when they recognized her. Yukina and Keiko tried their best not to whisper with each together. 

Hiei, however, snorted. "You're letting her call you Nike?" he said incredulously. 

"The Roman goddess of victory," Ebony said beaming brightly as she sailed over to her bag. "Impressive, isn't it?" 

"Prodigious," seconded Keiko smiling warmly. "Hello, my name is Keiko. Yukimura Keiko. You're name is Mukuro, right?" 

Mukuro graciously bowed, her face kept in stern gladness. "You may adapt the princess' nickname." 

"Umm," interrupted Ebony. "I'll have to leave you guys for your introductions. I have to set up the communication line. Excuse me." 

"I'll help," volunteered Kurama, sending lips curling in intrigue. 

"You have an outlet?" asked Ebony. "This thing's electronic." 

Kurama led her to another room, where there was a vacant outlet. Peculiar Hiei had taken it into his head to flip around the channels on television. 

"How come you're being helpful today, Minamino?" asked Ebony. 

Kurama laughed. "I hope you don't mind. I think I'd like to put up some show for those guys so at least they can get off my back for a while. They're kinda putting a lot of pressure on me. After all, Hiei's married, Kuwabara and Yusuke are engaged and Koenma and Botan will probably follow suit." 

"The feeling's mutual," said Ebony. "The nobles of Lethe are supposed to get married before passing the age of twenty-one. There's some formal courtship period that's supposed to happen in five years for girls. Sheesh! I only have three years and I haven't even got a beau. And don't forget royalties can't just marry anybody. Well, Aiea is already engaged and she was supposed to get married late last year but with Ixion in Azrael's clutches I doubt it would still happen at all. Adrian's as hopeless as me. Yeah, sure he can hook any girl like you but ever since that woman toyed with him he never took any relationship seriously. And well, we just can't break that tradition that's been around for generations and all." 

"And your other brother?" 

"Audric? He's married and soon to be a father. His expectant wife is under tight security now. We think she may be Azrael's target. Which reminds me, get the others here, will you?" 

(EDITING:101500: Ramayana na bukas. Keep your fingers crossed. And your toes too! 0:15 Actually, 101600 na, so mamaya na ang Ramayana.)   
4th ed. 111201 19:15:27 


	9. Enter Adrian

The Angel of Death

Chapter 9 

Enter Adrian 

A moment later, the others arrived there. Ebony was crouched over an electronic device the size of a closed fist. When everyone settled down, she flicked some switch somewhere and a hologram appeared. 

An image appeared just above the device. It was oddly three-dimensional and resembled a ghostly apparition. It was an image of a man. 

Adrian. Adrian Drynwyn, Prince of Lethe. 

"Hey!" said a new voice making everyone jump. "I know that guy. That's Ebony's brother!" 

Kazuma Shizuru, sister of Kuwabara. "Well, hello everyone." she said. "What a pretty kettle of fish! You're all here." 

"How did you know Prince Adrian?" asked Botan suspiciously, not even bothering to greet Shizuru. 

"Everybody does, Botan," sighed Kuwabara rolling his eyes slightly. "Hiya, sis. How's your date?" 

"That's none of your business, little brother." answered Shizuru in a mock sisterly fashion. 

Kuwabara didn't bother to answer back since the person was already speaking. 

"Good morning, Lethe! This is your friendly neighborhood prince the baby-killer Adrian coming live from the beaches of the Caribbean," he peered briefly, squinting at the furious glare of the tropical sun. "Is that you, Ebony?" 

"Yeah, it's me. How's the weather out there?" 

"Do you have to ask?" The breeze gently disarrayed his chestnut locks. He ran his fingers through it the way he usually does. He seems to think it makes him look sophisticated. "The sun can scorch but the water is ravishingly beautiful. The wind can sweep a guy of his feet, though." 

"Wind?" countered Ebony. "I think you mean the babes in bikinis. Don't forget your not there to have fun. I'm telling Aisha." 

Adrian's communication suddenly became clouded. "I just broke up with her," he said in a plaintive manner. He took out a pair of sunglasses and wore them over his greyish purple eyes hiding the mixed emotions in his almond-shaped, thick-lashed Spanish eyes. 

"Oh, I see." said Ebony her own Grey eyes sympathetic. "Even Aiea seems to have lost hope on Ixion." 

The lopsided wistful smile he wore suddenly vanished replaced by a mock reprimanding one. "That's none of our business, Niobe. We're getting far from the subject here." 

"Sorry. I'm not able to establish contact with Kentrona. Perhaps, all those energy and spells are interfering with the signals." 

"In the first place, sis, you don't have to use that junky, inefficient contraption. Use your powers for heaven's sake." 

"You know I can't. It's self inflicted punishment." 

"For what? For whupping the ass of a supervillain?" 

"You're the one becoming out of hand here, Adrian." 

"Well, the others are there?" 

"Who?" 

"The people Koenma of Reikai was talking about who turned out to be the guys there in Ningenkai." 

"Yeah. So you have spoken to them in Kentrona? How's Andromache?" 

"They've hidden her, of course. I can't tell you. Walls have ears." 

"Listen, have you cast that spell in the Bermuda triangle? That's one of the places with the greatest ectoplasmic disturbances." 

"Yes. And have you finished there? It's not fair. I have to circumnavigate the world and all the while you sit there warming your ass." 

"Oh stop bickering, Adrian! What did they say about Makai?" 

"Azrael's minions has attacked the eastern part of that world and right now they're in the line of fire. They intercepted another siege in the north but are able to suppress it for now. The southern plains have formed their ranks and are about to attack his camps around that region." 

"Any instructions for me?" 

"Yeah. Even though those spells will minimize the possibility of any tearing of the portals, Azrael is still capable of breaking the seal. Now divide your forces among the portals in your area, which is only two. Establish communications once in a while so as to inform each other of one's present condition." 

"What about the other portals?" 

"We're not the only ones working on this, Ebony. Reikai sent us their forces, too. Makai is busy defending themselves though but there are exceptional humans capable of the responsibility." 

"How many people have you got with you?" 

"I'm down to twenty. I still have to go to Salem and Stonehenge and I'm leaving some men here." 

"Do they have trouble blending in with the local folks." Ebony giggled at the thought of the seven-foot Hawthorn riding a surf board. 

"Not as much as expected. Look, I really have to go. We have to cross the Atlantic Ocean for crying out loud." 

"Why not go to Salem first?" 

"Cause I'll be staying at that Bewitching city. And I'm a warlock." 

"Fine, fine. Take care." 

"Half a moment!" ordered Adrian sharply. "Isn't that my pants you're wearing?" 

"Ha! Well, you're wearing my khaki shorts, my straw hat, my sandals, my sunglasses. Can't you buy your own clothes? You get more allowance than I do." 

"You win, you win. See ya!" 

"Wait. I really want to talk to the others in Lethe." 

"Sorry. You might try the astral plain." 

"Alright, you tell them. I get the feeling that we're protecting the wrong mother. It's so un--Azrael if we already have the mother in our hands. He likes playing with his prey first, like a cat." 

"You maybe right there, Princess. " said a new sinister voice. "After all, you had been in that predicament. You should know. It's a pity that interfering Arawn had foiled my plans then. And, oh, I am fully aware that this is the first time for you to see me personally. I'm truly sorry I'm not fully three dimensional right now. I find materializing so tiring." 

Another image appeared beside Adrian but then at once everyone realized he wasn't simply an image. It was him himself though not quite in the flesh. But it's not what one might expect from a diablo. Tall, dark, and handsome... and yes, deadly. 

The effects of the newcomer's arrival was quite evident due to the change of temperament of all those present in the room. None could quite avoid the foreboding, fear and the strange feeling in the gut. Every one felt something crawling on their skin and a shiver up their spine. It was fairly felt by all that the room temperature had dropped considerably not only making everyone chilly but making people's blood run cold. 

And of course, he was met with various reactions, too. Kuwabara folded the frozen Yukina into his arms. Keiko clutched at the defiantly poised Yusuke. Botan grabbed at Shizuru, ruining the cigarette of the latter. Kurama's gentle facial contours deepened into a frown and the emerald fire of his eyes blazed fiercely. Even the usually unruffled Hiei looked disturbed. Only Mukuro did not falter. At least, not visibly. 

_Like a vampire_, thought Ebony. _How come those bloodsuckers are represented in the modern Ningen cinema as some handsome brute? That black cloak of his makes him seem so maleficent and so… wow! Looks can be so deceiving. How true, how true!_

"I do hope your Majesties don't drop my dropping in," said Azrael. "And I'm sorry I haven't paid a visit earlier. No matter, a state visit to Kentrona is scheduled by myself soon. Well, I have been hanging around the astral plain hoping to catch glimpse of the psychic Ebony. Instead, I find her in cyber space. So it's true. You are unable to manipulate your powers. How disappointing! I had hoped to meet in battle the great Princess of Lethe who wiped out a whole army in a matter of seconds." The voice was amazingly friendly and rather mesmerizing, not the deathly voice they all imagined. It was in truth dreamy and Botan stuck her fingers into her ears to shut it out. 

"Then fight me you worthless scoundrel!" demanded Adrian. "I want my parents avenged, too." 

Azrael looked at him smugly. "Sorry, pretty boy," he said in a mock fatherly voice. "I only fight those worthy to be my opponent. And none of you are. Not even you, Ningen." 

The last statement was directed to Yusuke who had pried himself off Keiko's grasp and was about to bark a challenge. 

"Foolish mortals," said Azrael, laughing in soft merry bell-like tone not in the least pleasant but like icy water down ones back. His statement was now directed to Kuwabara who was about to pick the tossed gauntlet. " You can't even match the famous Yusuke, son of the great Raizen, nor the legendary Kurama, and certainly not the renowned wielder of the Kouryuhha. They themselves are not worthy of my attention and you dream of meeting me face to face, mano e mano?" 

"Stop your words of self-praise, Azrael," said Ebony darkly. "What do you want?" 

"Why," answered he in mock surprise. "You, of course. I won't be able to posses your body as mine, but you'll be a most helpful hench-person. Then you can be reunited with your pal Ixion. Of course, being a loving person myself, I wouldn't want Iantha to have a doomed love affair so I'll accommodate her as well. And you, Adrian, despite your big mouth and haughty disposition, you will be useful, too. What more if I had Audric? And you all. Wouldn't that be nice!" 

Ebony said nothing. Adrian crinkled his nose, almost an exact replicate of Ebony's as if in distaste. "That's where you'll fail old man," he said insolently. "You know how powerful the Guardians of Lethe are. You have been shamed by their incredible strength more than once!" 

Azrael's booming voice rolled formidably across the room. "The Guardians would have long crumbled hast it been for Ebony. Perhaps I need to remind you of Ygg and the girl Hepaticae. You want me to tell that heart wrenching tale when she took off with your heart and crushed it?!!" Another cackle was let loose. 

Ebony looked fearfully at her brother. She remembered the times he was so taciturn. Only sometime ago, he was so cold to all females, chauvinistic even. But she sighed, half-relieved, as she saw that Adrian only paled, his authentic Drynwyn brows meeting in a scowl. "I never really loved her anyway," he said roughly, deigning to hide the edginess in his voice. "I'm a boy toy, in case you didn't know. And it's common knowledge I just flirted with her." 

"Well, if you say so," said Azrael tauntingly. "Anyway, even your combined strength wouldn't stand a chance against mine. In case you've forgotten, Ebony had already sealed her new found powers and with it her older more renowned ones, which were honed during puberty." 

"It doesn't mean I can't destroy you, Azrael." Ebony's bold words betrayed nothing of her true feelings. She looked impressively noble but in truth the girl's heart quailed. Azrael was absolutely right! 

"What?" asked Azrael, his voice oozing with venom. "Your petty spells wouldn't even glaze my skin!" 

Ebony didn't say anything. She just paled a bit but her eyes blazed more fiercely than ever. Azrael contemplated her reaction with slight amusement. 

"You want to tear me apart, don't you? Annihilate me completely, even. Tut, tut! You're not the only one. 

"Foolish child! The entities who dream of challenging me number the stars and they won't even set their eyes on me. Fate provided you the luck of being worthy enough to step on my presence but you threw it away. With that knowledge, despair and be maddened with regret!" 

Silence. Keiko was crushed against Yusuke's chest. So was Yukina on Kuwabara's. Shizuru was silently puffing on her cigarette with Botan cringing on her. Kurama reflected deeply. 

The only thing audible was Ebony's heavy breathing. She was obviously struggling to smother her explosive churning emotions. Her eyes were shut tight, her fists whitening in the knuckles, and her head was hung. 

Adrian did not care to see the fascinating yet frightening gaze of Azrael either. His back was turned, his eyes gazing into the glistening sea, calming himself, trying to extinguish the fiery protective wrath he felt for his sister. He had always suppressed these kind of emotions. He thinks them unnatural. 

Oddly enough, perhaps because everyone was too preoccupied to notice, Hiei had crept up to Mukuro. He sat there on the floor with her, not touching, not making any contact at all . Just being there. 

Azrael spoke again. "But of course, that doesn't mean you can't fight me Ebony." He grinned diabolically. "You are correct. Your sister-in-law is not the woman I'm looking for. You see, before I killed your accursed parents, they somehow managed to utter out of their bleeding mouths the spells to immune the whole bloodline of Drynwyn from me. So even if your nephew-to-be prove capable of supporting me, I won't be able to get him. The best I can do is suck out his life like what I'm going to do with you. 

"Don't bother calling him, Adrian. Your brother isn't termed the personification of wisdom for nothing. And it is a pity you two younger ones are too 'adolescent' to listen. He figured it out already. Audric is already alerting the three worlds. He just won't be able to call you since I'm jamming your signals. That's why I volunteered to do it for them. 

"Now here's the deal, Ebony. Let's play a little game. It's very boring to sit around here waiting for you working ants scurrying about with your pitiful weapons to finally track me down and at least make me sweat a bit. 

"The mother isn't in my hands yet but it will soon be. For excitement's sake, I'll give you clues for you to be able to find her. Don't worry I won't take her till you figure it out. I have other plans, see." 

Azrael stopped, as if expecting Ebony to give a remark or something. She, however, kept her mouth shut and merely raised her sharp eyes to the ageless one. But Azrael only returned her dagger eyes with a cool collected smile and looked straight back at her with is mysterious yellow eyes. Yellow as in the iris is yellow. 

"I heard you're fond of intercoursing with the muses. A literary buff, I think you call it. Very well, here are your clues: Quasimodo, Rapunzel, Phileus Fogg, Cyrano de Bergerac, Oliver Twist. 

"Hmm. That's it I think. That is sufficient enough. Until we meet again. And oh, before I forget. You are getting older dearest princess and so are you Prince Adrian. Let me remind you both that it is a custom in the royal line of Lethe to marry on their 21st birthday. Your sister Iantha had already broken that tradition. Don't tell me you, too, are going to as well. 

"Anyway, darling, one piece of advice. Don't have children. Childbearing can take a great toll on your powers. In fact, had your mother not exhausted her strength in birthing you, they might have been successful in finishing me off." 

Azrael grinned nastily. Ebony's burning gaze didn't falter though she had a flutter in her chest and a chilly feeling that Azrael was talking to someone else. True, he did stare back into the bottomless pit of her pupils but the message was seemingly directed to someone else. _Keiko? Does she harbor some secret powers? Is she--? Now way! She's too prim and proper for that. Besides, Yusuke wouldn't dare. He's too honorable. No, it was directed to me_, Ebony thought as she forced herself to forget what he said. 

The angel of death was gone. The others seem to have just awakened from a horrible nightmare. Indeed, Hiei didn't even notice Yukina and Kuwabara being mushy. Well, Kuwabara wasn't as excited at the prospect as expected. He was amazingly silent and not being boisterously gallant the way he usually was. 

Yusuke, too, held a silently sobbing Keiko in his arms. Shizuru however tried to comfort the wailing Botan. Personally, she's probably more depressed about seeing two pairs of love birds beside her. She's probably jealous since her man wasn't there. 

The appearance of Azrael has finally convinced them of the danger he really possessed. None of them could quite imagine that they had actually survived being with that creature inside one room. It gave one the most unpleasant feelings and thoughts. Now, they already knew who Azrael is. Now... 

"I wonder what it all means." wondered Kurama aloud. 

4th ed. 111201 19:26:21 


	10. The Difference Between Azrael's and Tith...

The Angel of Death

Chapter 10 

The Difference Between Azrael's and Tithonous' Monologue 

The tall dashing figure of a black cloaked man slowly transfigured to that of an old dishevelled misshapen creature. Azrael stared at his reflection on the rippling mirror-like pond. He observed the smooth morphology. Now, instead of the fine, almost girlish face of a young man, a thin bony aged face looked back at him. But the same amber eyes were there. Perhaps nearly concealed in the thick mass of skin that has grown on his face, but still the same bewitching glint. 

Yes. His original body had amber eyes, too. This was the nth body he had taken possession of. And each proved to "baby killers" as Adrian termed it. Actually, he had a few female hosts as well and men had drooled over them. His original body had to tolerate females flinging themselves to his feet. But then again, who wouldn't want to marry royalty? 

But that body has long ago crumbled and so many others had followed. That was the body into which he was born into this world. If his present field of pursuit prove triumphant he wouldn't have to change bodies every now and then. But he certainly won't spend the rest of eternity in this one. No he won't. 

Azrael chuckled to himself again. This body was once beautiful like many others he had taken. A simple spell would do the trick to temporarily return it to its youthful glory. They've always seen him as the ravishing black-haired demigod. But they knew, they knew what the passing time has done to his most recent victim. He had only acquired it three years ago and now it's falling apart. He shook his head. _It's too weak to support my illimitable prowess_, he thought. 

_Abominable... That's what they think of me. Monstrous, yes, but I still am sheer power. Physical appearance is useless compared to the strength of my powers. My very state shows it. No body will be able to support me. No, there are some but scarce few. _

No matter, the body I will use for my eternal reign would be good looking. Then maybe later I can collect bodies and have a whole wardrobe to choose from, you know just for the fun of it. Ebony would have done nicely for my first. Yes, dark beauty and irresistible wit like a raven. 

Never mind. I'm paid with two new ones. It's rather hard to pick. Well, it has been so long since I had a female body. Hmm.. Flaming copper blond hair, deep fathomless blue eyes, creamy white skin. Perfect. And the height, just right not too tall, not too short. The round face, the sharp eyes, and the snub of a nose well taken from her father. But she's still a replica of her mother. Almost. But too dainty. It will be a pity to wear her out. I see a sharp-witted girl, a frank and caring creature. Probably a tad too curious and inquisitive at times. Strong willed perhaps but almost always governed by the heart. I can't believe she came from those parents, won't even hurt a fly and always wearing a smile. Maybe I'd let her live to be the first member of my collection. She's bound to be powerful as well. Ironic though that the owner of such potentially destructive power has great healing abilities as well. 

The male child is perfect. Tough undaunted self-controlled, like his parents. That's what I see in the cauldron. Wild black hair. Perfect! I would wear it long like I did five thousand years ago. His eyes aren't amber though, but ruby red has long fascinated me. Tall and slim but agile and swift. Ironically, has control over two opposing forces. In my crystal spheres, I always catch a glimpse of one with looks of deep brooding sternness. But according to the stars he is actually a humorous prankster and a loving brother. 

Ebony. If only I had gotten her. If only she had not slipped from my grasp. And if she won't be me, she'll still be mine. I still want her. Each of the gods in the ancient Ningen myths had consorts. She would be perfect for me. Yes, I'll make her immortal, too. A vampire witch, something that her ancestors would truly detest; the tool for my ultimate revenge. We will rule the universe together and the bloodline of Drynwyn would forever be dishonored. 

Drynwyn. The bloodline had ruled Lethe for almost an eternity. The same bloodline that had destroyed my plans repeatedly, You scorn for being a crazy evil lunatic. Hah! You don't understand. You're the ones who are crazy. You'd never understand... 

I have not always been like this. All great things have small beginnings. I had once been a human, too. 

3,500 years had elapsed since the start of the rise of the Mesopotamian civilization. By now the people of Sumer had adapted the lifestyle called "civilized". 

I had belonged to the greatest clan of our time. Even more powerful than the barbaric nomadic tribes terrorizing the villages. It was several generations ago when my ancestors settled down in this rich fertile land now called the Fertile Crescent. We were in the desert and we owned the biggest most valuable oases in the land. Water, fed by the great twin rivers, Tigris and Euphrates, sustain our crops and the wine from our vineyards were rivaled by none in its rich outstanding flavor. 

Water is precious; even more than our prized wine. This has been one of the root causes of tribal war. A great many armies have then attempted to snatch away our land but none succeeded. We became the most feared settlement in all Sumer. Little by little, our people grew in solidarity and we became a tiny but sturdy kingdom. 

I was the crown prince of that nation they came to call Yalith. I can still recall with some measure of nostalgia the lavish life I had then lived. Ahh! I still feel the soft silk brushing against my skin. Yes, even at that primitive time we had established contact with the Middle Kingdom, which is quite contrary to the information given in those Ningen history books. And the perfume, I still smell the sweet odor tickling my nose tantalizingly. The numerous slaves, ready to my disposal; the exquisite cuisine enough to satisfy the most picky belly; the excellent art, craft and architecture of matchless perfection, and scientific knowledge that can confound the modern world. Now, all of them are things of the past. 

The glory and splendor of Yalith, however, did not last long. Everything has to halt to an end someday and as always there is something else greater and more powerful. And it all started with a simple squabble with the neighboring land. All because of my big mouth. 

Even then my wisdom was beyond my years and even so with those of normal mortals. Because of that, Yalith became a giant in the scientific, artistic, mathematical, economical and military aspects. And as expected, so was our pride and confidence. 

The queen of Haega, was a very vain person indeed. Hn, I still remember that scornful painted face. It was the one thing that blotted the beauty of that warm evening on that banquet they held, the banquet to announce my betrothal to their Princess Annah. I, on the other hand, was a snob who had never learned to hold my tongue, having been raised and spoilt, having been granted every whim and fancy. 

Annah. Annah of the golden locks, whose hair was the beam of the sun spun into the finest thread of gold. The sun apparently had a lot of its rays to spare and her wonderful, lustrous waves went past her ankles. I remember, I had always adored pressing it against my face. And I can still smell the sweet herbs and aloes that stuck to it. It was so soft that she had used it to wipe the tears and blood off my face during the last moment of our togetherness.. 

My Annah, whose deep brown eyes bored straight to my heart. I still remember those diamonds shinning with tears as they tore her from my arms. It was the same ones that melted my cold heart, the ones which succeeded in teaching my harsh uncaring soul of compassion and love. 

That wistful smile. Every time I close my eyes, I see it. During her tranquil thoughtful moments, her whole being emanated melancholy; the eyes, the hesitant smile, everything. I can describe my fair lady at those times as the sunset. Nay, her beauty rivals that of the dusk as the sun bids farewell to the retiring earth. Nature surely knows how to procure spectacular ends. Even in her death, she lost not her enchanting aura. Even more so, as she was still fair even as a cold, lifeless bust of marble. 

Then suddenly... laughter. The merry pealing of little crystal bells still rings in my ears. And every hint of somberness immediately drops from her. The gentle passive face suddenly brightens up to such great intensity like the sun as it burst through the darkened grey clouds. It's enough to shame the goddess of dawn, Eos. 

And it isn't a wonder that my beloved Annah is the most coveted woman in the land. Tidings which tell of this stately deity reached even the far east and many a king or prince sought her hand in marriage. She was in fact her people's most prized possession. And no matter how hard she denied it then, it's true that she had been ill used to have control over larger more powerful kingdoms. 

But then she wouldn't be enough reason for a territory of our might to even trifle with that minute piece of land in our border. Why, I had been so shocked and displeased when my father and his court disapproved of my plans to conquer this unseeming blot on the skirts of our empire. And I was surprised that my father agreed to attend that meeting with their rulers. I had to come along with him and my reward had been great then for that was when I had first met her. 

Annah's parents offered her to me in marriage. I wanted her all right but even my tantrums wouldn't have gotten her had my people disagreed with Haega's wishes. I certainly didn't understand then why my people and even my father feared that little state of Haega that they allowed my being affianced to her despite their knowing that our union would mean possible usurpation of Yalithian sovereignty by the aliens. They were hospitable, hardworking, good-natured, helpful, tolerant, fair, just, you name it. They were a friendly meek people who had the tendency to be submissive. And if it comes to war, we can crush 'em like ants. 

The reason for this caution is that it is nursed among my people and numerous others that the race of Haega was not a typical one. They say enchantresses' and wizards' blood run through them. That they are not originally of this world. Powerful beings who can manipulate mortals. People who are not to be reckoned with. 

I didn't believe any of it. Didn't they realize that our marriage would also mean the domination of Yalith over Haega? But it really didn't matter to me. I was sick with love. We both were and we didn't care about our status and position in our society. 

But I've always hated her mother. That accursed Tiglah is the cause of all trouble. She was determined to ruin everything and she got the chance when I unthinkingly called her an ugly vain slut. Well, she managed to twist the tale around a great number of times and her damn fibbing caused a war. The Haegans after all were a proud people, too, and they would not tolerate their queen and princess being dishonored. 

War broke out speedily. Our generals returned Haega's challenge without batting an eyelash. Somehow, Annah and I found ourselves trapped between two warring nations, our people, and apparently, we were the immediate cause. We did our best to stop the hostilities and in the process we got ourselves killed but at least we were in each other's arms. 

That's false however since I managed to survive. Even if I didn't, this was not like Shakespeare's tragedy Romeo and Juliet. Haega accused us of being responsible for their princess's death and they fought as fiercely as ever. Of course, my people also worshipped me as a god and they were keen on avenging the attempt on my life. With our massive armies, the war would surely be one sided. 

Well, it was one sided. One of the armies was practically crushed like ants. In fact, that whole civilization was actually wiped out. And we were not the favored ones. 

The key to our powers was the solidarity of our blood lines. To defeat our Myrmidon army, that was the string to pluck. Family disputes erupted. Political and military rivalries surfaced. Civil war broke out and if that wasn't enough, there was drought, famine, earthquakes, tornadoes and various other natural calamities. We made use of our great scientific progress to destroy ourselves and we succeeded. The next thing I knew, I was the only one left standing on the once lush land of Yalith. 

I remember. The sinking sun, red and weary, looked tearfully on the body-strewn and war ravaged earth. The gallons of spilled blood somehow managed to seep through the water table and it was contaminated. Our oases shone iron red and all vegetation choked on the thick fluid. But I still had lived through and witnessed my people's extinction. 

Witches. Those Haegans were indeed a race of weird witches. They were descended from a nobleman kicked out of Lethe. He practiced black magic and that is forbidden in that place. Somehow, he and his followers were able to assimilate themselves among those people. Perhaps they slowly adapted to the humanistic "values". And because of my folly, they resorted to the use of their vindictive magic. But they failed. I, who they sought, lived through the holocaust they had set upon my people. And now, the tables have turned. 

I wasn't simply born with extraordinary wisdom. True intuition was something else I failed to develop. But during my wanderings, I had stumbled upon a ten thousand year old spell that enabled me to do so and to think, had I found it earlier, I would have succeeded in saving Yalith and perhaps that silly multination Ningenkai is now a part of the great state Yalith. 

It was easy enough to learn their craft. They obtained their paranormal powers through their ancestry, I worked for it. With my amazing ability to absorb all forms of knowledge, I was able to become a master magician, better than their major wizards and warlocks. And it all happened in a space of sixty seconds! As expected, Death soon knocked on the doors of Haega. 

Something else came with that spell, a curse. A curse that would give me eternal life. But using such magic would cancel out the some effects of the first. So when I used it, my sponge-like abilities to seep up knowledge has been reduced drastically, though better still than its original state, but all the knowledge and wisdom I gained nonetheless remained. 

A vampire. I had turned myself into one of the bloodsuckers. I still remember the transition. It was a chilly night in the dark shadows of the jungle, the translucent leaves gently filtered in the rays from the full moon. But the moonlight was not the same ivory white. It was red, bloody red, the red of rust. The whole forest was flooded crimson and it was as if even the stars themselves were stained with blood. 

And I have always treasured the memories! With the sound of fresh, elastic skin tearing, my dripping fangs close upon the young tender flesh. The sharp metallic odor of iron surged around us as the thick sticky liquid pooled in my mouth. It was delicious, luscious. I must admit it was fairly different from what I expected, she being that foul mouthed bitch that she was. From then forth I was no longer a normal human being. But then again, was I ever? 

I sucked out every last drop of blood from her body. I chose her, dragging her from the sanctuary of their fortress, because it was she responsible for the death of my Annah. It was she who had brought about the destruction and waste of her own daughter as well as my people and they will be avenged. But then she, Tiglah, triumphed in the end. Her blood, her very blood, was bound by strong bonds of magic. Yes, I was indeed given everlasting life but not eternal youth. I was to spend the next billion years trapped in a rotting corpse. I thought, all the better. So that I could waste away to nothingness and yet forever exist hounded by memoirs of the pain and suffering of our doomed love affair. Serves me right. I was the principle cause of her and Yalith's undoing. 

But then, they knew I wanted to live, I wanted to stamp out the very roots of that accursed Haegan dynasty. And the humans. Were it not for their egoistic, narcissistic nature, I would have lived a productive life with my beloved instead of spending the rest of eternity alone, with the cold and emptiness eating away at my very soul! I was determined to make them suffer, and pay for their faults. I am a jealous person and I was a human and so shared their selfishness. I did not want other people to enjoy things I did not. So in the end, even in their death and annihilation, the witches had the last laugh. Or so they thought. 

Their petty spells had indeed caused me the trouble of ceaselessly searching for the right vessel but they have unburdened me greatly by unwittingly removing some of the shortcomings of being a vampire. They had prevented my turning into a full-blown bloodsucker meaning my blood contained normal levels of salt. I was insensitive to the sun unlike my colleagues and I wasn't required to consume gallons of blood to survive. Take that, my superhuman strength, unusual wisdom and intuition, witchcraft, a considerable amount of stolen ki's and I am a god. 

Look at me. You witches stir in the mud and muck of your graves and look at me. I had out lived you all. Even you, Ygg, you traitorous python. You thought you could still away the mother, huh? And you Aldrich and Psyche, don't worry about your beloved children, they'll be well ministered to. Haega, I'm sorry I won't die to share to you my most cherished thoughts. Ahh! Me lapping the lush, iron rich red flowing like a fountain from the smooth silky neck! And your wonderful tortured screams and entreaties as I slowly incinerated you, charring you to the bone. 

Strange that all this is all coming back now of all nights at the eve of my victory. I haven't thought of this since then. The sands of time had scoured away these ghastly memories long ago and had numbed the pain. Now, this thoughts mean nothing to me but a mere trifle nightmare. A dream of a world that at one time existed but is now buried in heaps of hatred and aversion. And I don't have to think of it again ever. Soon, all of it will be forgotten in the void of my spirit. 

Just a little while longer and the other half of the spell would be completed. Everything should be perfect; the environment should be definitely alike as in the first casting or all will be lost. When the time is ripe, I will merge with the child and the most powerful being will be born to dominate this universe. Soon. I'll just give Ebony time to catch up in our little game so that we can have a little spice in my triumph. Then my hand will close upon the mother, the child. And then, god-hood. Soon...soon.... (EDITING: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!! 110500)  
4th ed. 111201 19:50:46 


	11. Dreams

The Angel of Death

Chapter 11 

Dreams 

_One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheep..._

Gentle strains of music can be detected. 

_Six sheep, seven sheep, eight sheep, nine sheep, ten sheep..._

A tantalizing aroma lingered in the air. 

_Eleven sheep, twelve sheep, thirteen sheep, fourteen sheep, fifteen sheep..._

Ebony stopped. She opened her eyes dramatically, peering around her. Oddly, she can see well without the thick glasses despite her being myopic and all. Where was she? The place looked familiar. She stretched, stifled a yawn then pulled herself to her feet. She had been sleeping under a beech tree. It gracefully bowed to her, momentarily shifting into a tall lady of the wood, letting the princess have a glimpse of the dryad's human form. 

Ebony curtsied in return. _m in Lethe. I am in Cair Tara. I'm at home in the garden of the Billion Blossoms. What am I doing here?_ She looked down on herself. _Loose dark green robes of velvet and black sleeveless satin top underneath. My maying dress? I haven't worn this in two years. What's that? _She cocked her head to one side straining to hear the melody. Violin strings but the edges of the notes seemed to have been dulled. _It's probably Iantha in the library. Funny, though. I have never heard her play that tune before._

Ebony gathered her skirts and ran out the garden. Her shoes clicked sharply on the multicolored pavement as she hastened into the palace. Passing a small fountain, she flicked a coin to it from her pockets and murmured a wish as was customary for her. She finally reached the yawning doorway beckoning to her. They had queer writings inscribed on them which always made her suddenly become solemn. 

She slowed down to a trot. Now, she was underneath the archways stretching up to the heavens in perfect parabolas. Ebony trailed the domed ceiling with her eyes. Her eyes fastened themselves on the stained glass roof of the central ball room which she had entered just then. The polished marble reflected the magnificent image of the overhead art work. 

Ebony instinctively pulled her skirt close around her legs blushing slightly. They shouldn't polish the floor too much. Girls are bound to have their underwear seen by unscrupulous spectators. She surveyed the doors around her. There were at least seven giant portals leading to the other parts of the palace. 

She picked a doorway. She pushed the huge doors open and entered a hall of mirrors. She giggled, seeing the different distorted images on the glass walls. She had always loved walking down this hallway and marveling at her reflection, sometimes fat or thin, at others old or young. But she didn't linger around for so long. The sound of the violin was clearer now, the strings sharply vibrating on her ears. And a delicious smell wafted around her, beckoning to her. _Buttered collistars! My favorite._

The princess gathered her skirts once more and made haste to the end of the hall. There stood another mirror but this one was straight. It did not jest around with her reflection. Ebony laughed. This has always been her favorite part of the journey. She walked straight through the glass. 

The mirror seemingly turned to liquid, looking like a giant mass of mercury. It slithered around her and seemed to be engulfing her like an amoeba in the process of phagocytosis. But Ebony did not feel smothered. It was like passing through ice but with out any of its knife-like cruelty. Cool, but not in a repulsive way. It may be like diving into the waves of the sea but none so wet. Or maybe like meeting a tornado headlong but not so windy. It was altogether one wonderful indescribable experience. Ebony enjoyed it so especially since she had been away for so long. 

The surprise that awaited her in the adjoining room was far more unexpected but much more anticipated. She stumbled into the vast expanse of the library. Books, mountains of books, towers of books, cascades, oceans, anything! Just piles and piles of books. Oddly enough, the whines of the violin still echoed around the room. And speaking of the violin player, there he was. 

It was tall man, draped in the colors of Tara. The familiar regal brows encircled by the thin circlet of gold, etched on it the insignia of the king of Lethe. Aside from being a burden, the crown served to keep the ear-length hair, jet black and straight like Ebony's, away from his face. The slightly tilted exotic eyes, the grey penetrating iris, his tall nose and the handsome straight line for his lips; he looked strangely like Audric! 

But the woman wasn't the rather tiny, blue-eyed brunette Andromache. She was much like Iantha of the long auburn locks and the huge, round purple Spanish eyes. The nose was rather smaller, the eyebrows much more arched , the lashes longer and the lips fuller like a rosebud. She was tall, too, nearly as tall as the man had she been standing. A silver tiara held back her dark red locks and a look of extreme concentration furrowed her brows. 

Ebony realized that these people were complete strangers and that they were in the Royal library, a place exclusive only for the use of Drynwyn royalty. And yet, they felt familiar, as if they were the first people she had ever knew and had known them all her life. 

Ebony sniffed. _Where is that collistars? _Her eyes searched the room. Finally, a person she recognized. Sitting there primly, his snowy white beard flowing down his chest, the dimming sunlight reflecting from his balding top, was King Arawn. 

"Grandfather!" 

Her voice immediately grabbed the attention of the others. Grandpa hailed her granddaughter. The man stopped playing and acknowledged her, his serene face breaking into a grin. The lady brushed back a few stray strands from her face and also turned her gaze away from her painting. Her face broke into a smile, oddly a wistful one. She dropped her brush and opened her arms wide. 

"Mother?!?!?" Ebony ran to the outstretched hands. "Is it really you? But how?" 

Another set of arms clamped around her. "Papa!" Ebony exclaimed joyously. She felt herself lifted up into the air. 

"And how's my pretty little girl?" he asked setting her down on the floor once again. And indeed she is little to him. Taller than average Ebony only came up to the shoulders of King Aldrich. "Oof! Not so small after all. You're heavy." 

"Oh. Come now my boy," said Arawn. "She was an infant when you last saw her. Now she's sixteen." 

"Gramps, I'm seventeen and soon to be eighteen," corrected Ebony. 

"Of course you are. Bless my noggin!" 

"Oh, right," said Aldrich laughing. "I do like to see my other children." 

"All things have their time, darling," said Psyche, stopping him. "And now we have other things to attend to." 

"What, you're leaving?" Ebony's voice rose shrilly in objection. "But you just arrived. She stood there poised as if about to leap upon them and clasp them down. 

Aldrich raised a his hand signaling a halt. Ebony stopped abruptly, nearly skidding on her fur slippers. 

"We have something to talk about," said he. 

"Come, child," said Arawn, leading her to the divan. "Have some collistars. I know you're dying to eat some." He winked at her fondly. 

All of them sat down on the opposite sofas. Ebony sat with Arawn, while Aldrich sat with his wife. 

Psyche looked at her daughter expectantly. "I believe you have something to discuss with us." 

Ebony nearly choked on the juicy seed-like tidbits. She appeared to be very uncomfortable. Now she has lost her appetite. "You're talking about my powers, right?" 

Aldrich merely nodded. Ebony's eyes were cast down, her pupils tracing the lines in her palms. "Those powers I've shunned, I inherited them from you. Just like my enchantress' blood, my human blood, my ki's, my physical appearance, my heritage, my destiny, and, of course, Azrael's enmity. 

"I've never regretted being born as the enchantress princess of Lethe. Perhaps, I had once in a while detested the duties attached, but nonetheless I loved my heritage. All in one blow I had thrown away my destiny. And with it the fate of the universe!" Ebony suddenly raised her face, a trouble stricken expression painted on it. 

"My powers. Ever since I was born I had them. They were my legacy. I reminder of what happened years ago, of your death. 

"I never had the regular childhood Lethian children had. I was sent to study in the school of wizardry and witchcraft three years earlier than normal. All I remember during my puberty is pain, excruciating pain. The development of my powers had been no piece of cake. Now all that pain has been thrown away. 

"Just a few years ago, I remember, I easily managed incorporating the skills I learned as a witch and my natural powers. Of course, being the youngest, I was the least developed and was not as powerful as the others. Or so we thought. 

"I was twelve then when I decided to stay in Ningenkai. It was when the inconsistent ravages of my powers had finally settled down. I chose Mushiyori because Aunt Kore is there and the school days coincided perfectly with my schedule here. But that wasn't really necessary, I soon graduated from Hagaard's school of magic two years later. 

"The truth is, I wanted to have a normal teenage life. Adrian was here before me. It's not that we were running away or something, we just wanted to grow up first before we face the responsibilities of ruling. We wanted to explore our human sides, too. Aiea and Audric were already through high school. Unlike us, they didn't care about getting degrees. 

"It wasn't easy fitting in with the Ningens. The first two years were tough enough. I was attending two schools at one time. But even after my graduation, I still had my responsibilities in Lethe. 

"Just two years ago, it happened. Ygg used Hepaticae, Adrian's betrothed, to penetrate Cair Tara. That's when I found out that I still have 98% of my powers to develop, that my renowned and more or less feared powers was actually just a small fraction of what I can really do. That's when Azrael's story popped out of the attic. I found out that I was the cause of your deaths." 

"It's not your fault. You mustn't think that--" interrupted Psyche. 

"Please, let me speak first. Through Hepaticae, Ygg was able to capture all the powers of my siblings and had wiped them out effectively. I was forced to fight him alone. 

"Well, there's always someone stronger than one. And I was no match for him. I became desperate. I fought him with everything I had; my skills, my powers, every piece of knowledge I knew all to no avail. 

"I knew I had no chance in defeating him, but I didn't give up. With the scanty energy I had in my body, I decided to gamble my life. I was willing to kamikaze just to save Lethe. 

"Something happened. My powers suddenly gushed out after being suppressed for so long. The energy erupted like a volcano. Naturally, my body was so shocked of such sudden change. After the energy was released, I was supposed to have gone out. 

"I don't really remember much, just Aiea screaming and Ygg laughing. The winds were rising violently, churning around me like a whirlwind. I felt adrenaline course through my body. My head was spinning in crazed panic. I felt myself being stripped of my energy. The pressure was building up strongly around me. Finally, when the force was so tremendous I was suffocating, I was able to let go of the mass. I felt pain anew then suddenly my whole body became numb. My surroundings plunged into darkness. Then, I knew nothing. 

"They say I was out for a long time and didn't awaken till a month later. I think I had some sort of temporary amnesia then, plus a great number bruises and cuts, a few second degree burns and some first ones. No broken limbs, thank heavens. 

"Ygg was dead. And apparently, by my hand. Everybody congratulated me for a job well done. But my conscience was dealing me with heavy blows of rebuke. 

"The battle had taken place in Ygg's fortress in the outskirts of Lethe, actually overlapping with Makai. It was leveled to the ground. Actually, none of it remained. Ygg and his 2,000 men plus their ten mile territory practically vanished into thin air. 

"2,000! That was an appalling thought. Perhaps, it was not too large in relation to some genocide and none at all compared to the ravages of war but I had never in my life killed an entity. And that was uncontrolled, unharnessed energy, powers that just happened to overflow. Think of the possibilities if it were to be used properly, the energy gathered by an experienced hand, my powers used in a completely offensive manner. 

"The risk was too great. I immediately realized its potentials for destruction. I now know why Azrael wanted me and why you died trying to prevent him from succeeding. 

"I knew sooner or later others are bound to try and steal them and I can't control it to save myself and others. And if someone succeeded in taking them, then they'll be able to take Kentrona as well and this world, plus all others, are doomed. 

"No, I can't allow that, can I? I can't give up something you paid for with your lives. That's why I sealed my powers. 

"Of course, everything could have returned to normal. I could have continued using my "old" powers and keep ignoring the "new" ones. But I was afraid that I'd suddenly lose control and all the energy trapped inside will explode. And now Azrael has reappeared. He wants me and I'm completely helpless." 

Psyche was crying. "I'm sorry we left him for you to clean up. We should've--we should've…" She buried her face on Aldrich's chest. 

"None of that, mother," said Ebony rather crossly. "I hate it when people act like jelly." 

"Nay, daughter," said Aldrich. "The tears cleanses the spirit. Everybody needs to cry once in a while. It'll make you feel better." 

"That's not the point," said she, rather desperately. "I can't blub while Azrael takes over the universe. Isn't there anybody strong enough to tackle him?" 

"Let me ask you something. You had no control over your powers, right? But you could have learned to. Well?" 

Ebony turned a bit red. "Alright, alright, I admit it. I was afraid to do so. I don't know, of pain, of the hardship." She shrugged. 

"Anyway, you're an excellent witch. The best enchantress I've ever seen in terms of wand manipulation. Aiea seems more handy in with her potions and concoctions while--" 

"He said it himself. My petty spells wouldn't even touch him." 

"But whoever said you were just going to use your spells?" Aldrich was very serious. 

"What? You mean I have to unseal my powers again?" 

"Precisely." 

"No! I can't do that. If I use my old powers, who knows when my new ones would suddenly flare out suddenly. I can't stake lives of innocent people." 

"Child, you are not given any gift unless you are to use it." 

"You mean, I have complete control over it? I didn't ask for it!" 

"Didn't you?" Her father fixed on her a deeply probing gaze. 

"B-b-but I--I," she blurted out. 

"Perhaps you did. But even so your hidden potentials wouldn't have been unleashed even if you wished with all your heart." He smiled an inward smile and spoke as if speaking more to himself. "Ygg himself brought about his own doom." 

Ebony was by now standing before Aldrich. "Stop being so cryptic, Papa," she demanded stamping her foot like a little child. "Would you mind explaining to me exactly what's going on?" 

"You're a smart girl, Ebony," answered her father quietly. "You just need to think clearly before acting or speaking. Learn to act less rashly and behave with tact." 

"You're starting to act like Audric, papa," said Ebony crossing her arms and pouting like a small child starting a tantrum. "I know that already." 

"You stop acting like a child," said Aldrich, the unsearchable abyss of his grey eyes expressionless. 

"I am a child," answered Ebony in exasperation. "Will you please tell me, pa?", she pleaded. 

"Stop toying with her, Aldrich," reprimanded Psyche. "And you daughter, whether he desists or not, learn to control that temper of yours. It can easily get you into trouble." 

Ebony exhaled deeply, falling back on the couch. "I'm sorry. I have learned those lessons before. And I do need to think before acting, or speaking for that matter. But I've really changed. Ask Grandpa. It's just that I'm so pressured and I feel so smothered, trapped, claustrophobic. I'm like in a labyrinth and I can't find my way out! Please help me." 

"You don't need our help," said her father. "You have everything you need." 

"Father, I still need your guidance." 

"Very well. You surely won't be able to defeat Azrael in your present state. You need your powers, Ebony." 

"But I've given that up. I do apologize for my rash decisions but it seemed the perfect option to choose. No party will be harmed." 

"I think you mean the best way out," corrected he. "However, I don't really blame you. That was the most plausible alternative you had. Consider this. Though your powers won't be able to cause harm on anything it won't help at all which is doubtless the Lord's purpose in granting them to you." 

"Do you mean I have to choose the lesser evil?" 

"No you don't have to. Why choose evil when there is good?" 

"I don't understand." 

"Like I said, Ygg himself brought about his own end. Look at your left arm. What happened during your fight?" 

Ebony did. Her arm was heavily wounded then, full of lacerations. Nay, even the skin was nearly scraped off with some flesh attached to it. It was bleeding profusely then and she had torn a portion of her clothing to temporarily dress it. Now, her arm had their old flawless fairness and not a shadow of a blemish remains. 

"Ygg kept hitting my left arm," observed Ebony. "He seemed to be aiming elsewhere and when I move to elude his blow, the blade ends up grazing my skin there until it bled raw. Indeed, that part of my skin was so bruised, my birthmark was barely recognizable." She pulled the sleeves of her robe and displayed a highly unusually shaped symbol, now nearly a ghost of a scar. "Are you saying he was trying to remove that? It's gone now." 

"He succeeded didn't he?" said Aldrich. "The seal had been removed. You are bound to erase it, anyway, but much later, when you are ready. Actually, it will disappear by itself later. See, you are to be trained how to use them. Then gradually, the level of energy you'll be able to handle will increase until you're able to handle the maximum powers in expertise. Ygg knew you'd probably die at the sudden surge of energy through your body, being unaccustomed to that strength. Hard luck for him. You managed to hold out, thank goodness." 

"Even so, papa. My powers are destructive. If put to ill use all can be lost." 

"That's why you are to be trained, child. So that you can convert all your raw energy, channel it, and put it to good use. Remember that they are yours and nobody can take it. Not Ygg, not Azrael, not anybody." 

Ebony's face was ashen. She looked like she was a about to puke. "Do you mean to say I had the answer all along, the ability to end Azrael's escapade but I threw it all away!" Ebony's voice rose shrilly. "I CAN"T BELIEVE IT!!!" She was positively screeching. 

"Calm down, child," commanded Aldrich in his sharp authoritative voice. "All is not lost." 

"You don't understand, papa," she said in an at least humane manner. "It was one of those cast-at-your-own-risk curses. You know very well that those spells are unretractable ." 

Psyche and Aldrich glanced at each other dismally. Arawn who had kept his silence since then spoke after swallowing a mouthful of collistars. "I told you so. It's a wonder she even passed as a master magician. And with honors at that." 

"Now Ebony," asked Psyche. "How is it that you are able to cast spells now?" 

"Well, I have my wand." Ebony held up a thin multicolored wire. 

"And?" 

"Well." 

"What's a wand for?" 

"It's a device to channel the energy of the witch. You know, harness and concentrate your powers so that you can cast you spell." 

"Can you use it if you have no spiritual energy?" 

"Well, uh…well," Ebony looked sheepish. 

"Ebony, did you retain anything from the school of witchcraft and wizardry?" 

"That was four years ago," she muttered rather sarcastically. But actually her face was very red. "I could have sworn I cast the spells right. Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" 

"Now, now, Psyche," said Aldrich, a glint of amusement crept in his eyes despite the unruffled seriousness of his countenance. "You're the one toying with her." 

"Papa, I'm going to throw a tantrum!" 

"Give me a break, Ebony. That only works with Adrian." 

"Alright. Just explain it to me, please. My head's just about starting to clear up." 

"Thanks to the resilience of your childhood, the spell worked for only a while and then the effects was lessened. It's only on you temporarily so you can remove the spell anytime. After you remove the spell, your birthmark will return and Audric will have you training." 

"Uh, pa? What sort of teacher did you have in mind?" 

"A Ningen." 

"A Ningen? Why an Ningen? Why not Audie himself?" 

"That's not important right now. Besides, you rarely listen to Audric." 

"You still haven't told me how to defeat Azrael." 

"You have a head, Ebony. Use it. And a heart. You might find that useful, too." 

"Papa, I don't want to use my powers. I fear doing so. Is that bad?" 

"Fear is normal, child. Chickening out is another. And about your powers, it's not yet time." 

"But how--" 

"You're not the only person alive, Ebony. There is something called teamwork and unity." Aldrich rose. Psyche followed suit. So did Arawn. 

"Wait. I don't understand why you have to leave. Please stay with me." 

"Oh, Ebb," said Psyche. "We don't belong here anymore." They started moving away. 

"Wait, don't go!" Ebony sprinted after them. Somehow, she felt her movements suddenly become restricted. She felt as if she was wading against a very strong current while fording a river. The formerly sunlit room became suddenly dark as if fog had settled in. 

"You knew we were bound to go. Goodbye!" 

"What about grandpa?" 

"He has to leave, too. You know that's bound to happen as well." 

"No!" Now she can't move at all. 

"We'll always be with you, remember that." Aldrich's voice echoed in her ears. 

"Our love, dear, never forget." Psyche's voice faded as well. 

The last thing Ebony saw was the time worn face of Arawn smiling at her. Then, she began to fall. Her velocity sharply accelerated. Her body was spinning around in a frenzy. She was being sucked into a vortex. Then suddenly, just when the pressure was becoming unbearable, she felt herself hurled against something soft and bouncy. Simultaneously, a strong force pushed on her chest viscously, which sent her reeling back to reality. 

Ebony woke up with a start. Her head throbbed madly and the room spun around her, making her dizzy. "Where am I?" she asked herself. 

Slowly, the rotation receded. As her thinking became clearer, the vaguer the dream became. Now, she couldn't remember a single thing. 

She shook her head in an effort to remember. _What was it about? Something about grandpa's time, Audie's time and not yet my time._

She glanced at her watch: 2:00 am. _Barely slept for an hour. Can't believe I drank some of that stuff. Yuck!_

Her gaze darted around the room. There's Botan and Yukina, breathing quietly like sleeping beauty herself. Well, where's Master Mukuro? 

Ebony stood up silently careful not to make the slightest noise against the bamboo slat floor. She peered out the window, her slim shadow stretching on the ground. 

There she was. Mukuro's back faced Ebony, her eyes probably on the silvery reflection of the sea. A few paces away from her was Hiei. 

Ebony withdrew. She went back to where she was lying and closed her eyes. Somebody else's eyes opened. 

Botan. 

Please review!

4th ed 111201 20:11:55 


	12. Hit Me

The Angel of Death

Chapter 12 

Baby One More Time 

Have you seen that old video of Britney Spear's Baby One More Time? That might give a picture of what Ebony was feeling right there and then. The only thing different was that the girl in the music video was having trouble with her love life. Ebony, however, had to face the burden of knowing that all life could be snuffed out before another day begins. Anyway, both needed someone to smack themselves silly so that they could each go back to their senses and listen well to their professors. Otherwise, the same setting; steady droning of the teacher's monotonous voice, the clock ticking against one's ears, the usual environment of the old drowsy schoolroom. 

Ebony had not slept well for five nights straight. She had been very busy working on her research paper. Yusuke had finished his earlier, thank goodness, so the pressure was all self-inflicted. She had already submitted her work to the teacher the day before yesterday, Monday. She had hoped to replenish her lost strength that night, but unfortunately, that's when she was called off to Lethe, just after she got home at 9:30 p.m. 

So the uniform she was wearing on Tuesday when she dropped by in on Makai and appeared before an audience was the same one she had worn that Monday that got drenched with sweat after she ran around the campus chasing her group mates to collect signatures. Oh well! She smelled good enough. 

Of course, she didn't regain her lost sleep last night, either. None of them had. Ebony chiefly blamed Yusuke. He sneaked some vodka from his house. His mother, Atsuko, was finally cured of alcoholism after undergoing therapy but she still had some wine and stuff stashed around the house for social drinking and stuff. Well, Ebony's quite educated at these things despite the fact she was just a minor. Being a princess, she had had her share of social drinking since sixteen. She had wanted to get drunk so that she could get some sleep but didn't despite the number of bottles she'd had consumed (that can kill in real life -.-;). She finally got to sleep around one, after reading the first few chapters of Les Miserables. She always does that to make herself fall asleep. 

Then, she woke up an hour later. She was pretty shaken up then but however hard she racked her head , she couldn't remember a single thing from her dream. At least, she thought it was a nightmare since she had been asleep before then. She tried to go back to sleep again but did not quite succeed till after an hour's tossing and turning. 

If that wasn't enough, she was again awakened sometime later by a very panicky Kuwabara. She had given her cellphone to him and the others at the cave of Irima. And what were they doing there? 

See, Koenma contacted Botan and had sent her to do some errand or another. So, off she went flying on her oar. She didn't come back on it later nor was she alone. With her came people, apparently with "special gifts", too. 

One of them, it turned out was Kaito Yuu. Ebony practically melted in disbelief. He was also a former classmate when he, she and Kurama were studying in that school before. 

Of course, the others were Asato Kido and Yanagisawa Mitsunari. They were some of those people who developed their superhuman powers when a hole leading to Makai was torn open by Sensui. Anyway, that makes eight people available at her disposal. 

She divided the group into two. Kaito, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yanagi, Kido were to go to the cave of Irima. Mukuro, Hiei, Kurama were to stay with her. 

Of course, the others argued about the arrangement. Kuwabara wanted to stay in Genkai's home because Yukina was there. Yusuke just wanted an excuse for not going to school the next day. And he didn't exactly say so, but Hiei was also uncomfortable with the arrangement. 

None was quite up to convincing Ebony to change her mind. Somebody suggested swapping with Botan but Ebony needed her to cooperate with Reikai. 

Kurama adamantly refused to exchange with anyone saying his stay in the house served a double purpose. Some had malicious thoughts but his plan was innocent enough. He wanted to get started on the proposed wildlife reserve. But anyway, nobody else forced him to. 

Ebony dismissed the idea of displacing Mukuro as preposterous. A body guard should be with his charge, right? However, she didn't quite answer when Kuwabara declared he didn't want Hiei within 50 feet near Yukina. Sending Hiei away means sending Mukuro, too, but Ebony kept her peace. 

Yusuke crushingly accused Ebony of finding an excuse not to go to school. She readily denied his allegations and to prove her innocence she was now sitting there yawning her head off listening to that tiresome gab about statistical analysis of heinous crimes and its relationship with alcoholic beverage consumption. 

Ebony grinned to herself. Drunk girl kills frantic lunatic due to deprived sleep. Very funny, but she wasn't drunk at all. And neither was Kuwabara. Shizuru insisted upon tagging along to keep an eye on her brother. Keiko decided to keep her company so she won't be alone with the boys. 

So she answered the ringing phone, furiously asking in a whisper nobody particular why she was the only one awakened by the racket. She said in a quite garbled voice that the pulsating light and rising invisible power were just signs of the spell starting to take effect. And that means they can go to school or whatever tomorrow. She also added that Hiei and Mukuro will take over anyway to guard there. But then Yusuke grabbed the phone and reminded her that she needed to go to school as well wherein Ebony slammed the receiver down. 

Just then, she stifled a yawn and became very drowsy. She realized how very tired she was and made off straight to bed. 

At the crack of dawn, she was awakened by a screaming Kurama. The poor guy had awakened with Hiei entwined with him. Apparently, it slipped of his mind that he was sleeping with his best friend and not with his wife. Of course, Kurama, himself being unused to such um… display of affections, panicked. But nonetheless, Ebony gave them no consideration when she awoke startled and annoyed. She simply ignored their excuses and coldly remarked something in the presence of the three other females. 

"I didn't know you two had homosexual tendencies. You, Kurama, even with your long hair and girlish voice and all. And you, certainly not you being mar--" 

But Hiei cut off her last statement. "Hn," he said. "It's about time you woke up anyway." 

Ebony's stomach gurgled. She had not taken to her lunch. She had spent her only break for that day researching about the clues Azrael gave her. In fact, she had mooned a way the whole morning probing her mind for possible connections and other stray information. She was trying very hard to piece the puzzle together. True, the pieces are seemingly so remote from each other but then Azrael wouldn't have given her those numbers unless she had the answers. Yes, she was that naïve. 

Oliver Twist, Quasimodo, Phileus Fogg, Rapunzel and Cyrano de Bergerac. Well, they have one thing in common. They were all characters in some story. Cyrano was in a play, Rapunzel is in that fairy tale, while the others are from novels. 

Quasimodo. He is the main character in that novel _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ This novel of Victor Hugo's is an astute satire criticizing the Parisian society. It was mostly about self-righteousness, obsession and usage of God's name in vain and for egoistic reasons. 

Oliver Twist. He was an orphan raised in the orphanage then turned out to be a rich heir. Then he found himself among thieves and pickpockets then got involved in crime chain. He had no idea of his parentage whatsoever, that being hidden from him. But in the end he landed on good-meaning hands. The book of the same name was authored by the famous English writer Charles Dickens. 

Phileus Fogg is the main character in the novel _Around the World in 80 Days_ written by the sci-fi writer Jules Verne of the nineteenth century. 

As the title implies, the novel tells of the awesome journey of Fogg around the world in space of eighty days. This bachelor was a rich gambler who bet half his fortune. He nearly became dead broke and would have been converted to a mere bum because he had spent the rest of his money in the voyage. He thought he had arrived at exactly past the 80th day and had given up hope on everything. But then he neglected the fact about the time zones and realized in the nick of time that it was actually only the 79th day. So off he went to claim his prize together with his faithful servant and the girl Ayeesha he had rescued from suttee in India. 

Well, that's what Ebony and her companions had been doing all night long. They were brainstorming, planning and generally co-operating with Makai and Reikai. They, too, had been informed of Azrael's visit though they'd probably know less about the clues since they're Ningen-related. The rest of the Ningen force will probably be helpful and they, too, had been informed. 

Unfortunately, none in the gang had read Cyrano de Bergerac. And they knew none about it except that it was written by Edmond Rostand. Well, Kurama and Keiko had read excerpts and so had Kaito and Ebony but none could quite elaborate on the matter. Keiko promised to work on it though. 

Speaking of Keiko, Ebony promised to call her at 3:00 p.m. Well, it was already 3:25. Only five minutes to go and she'd have to rush to her next class. Maybe then in between periods she could sneak somewhere quiet. 

_Uh-oh_, thought Ebony. _Keiko would be boiling mad. And that Yusuke would be wearing that triumphant leer of his. Grrr!_ *** 

Keiko shook her head to Yusuke's expectant look indicating a negative. It wasn't Ebony on the line. It was Shuichi informing them of their arrival. Some Makai warriors had arrived and were going to fortify the place as their stronghold. Keiko cried in alarm that there shouldn't be anything altered in Genkai's home. Kurama however assured her that the fortification included only spiritual barriers and none of those barricades humans love to build. 

"Ok, Shuichi," she said. "We'll all be here. Is Yukina, Shizuru and Kuwabara coming as well?… Yes?… Ok. And have you heard from Ebony?…No? Ok, then. That's it. 'Bye." 

"Well?" Hiei asked. 

"Kaito and the others are there plus some Makai soldiers. Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina and Kuwabara are coming over here." 

"Where's that Botan and the girl Ebony?" 

"Botan went to Reikai and Ebony I have no idea." 

"Where else will she be?" said Yusuke. "I can't believe that girl still studies even though the whole world is being threatened of extinction." 

Mukuro shook her head. "You can't blame the person," she mumbled. 

"Yes, the poor girl's up to her neck already. And I think she has some test today or something," said Keiko. "She probably needs something to get her mind out of these things." 

"I wouldn't choose chemistry," said Yusuke darkly. 

Silence. 

"Why does that Azrael want her anyway?" mused Hiei. "I still don't feel anything from her. Not even suppressed energy." 

"I've always thought there's more to her than meets the eye," said Keiko. ""But I thought I already discovered that when we became friends. You know, that she isn't all quiet and nerdy at all. I didn't realize there was even more." 

"I have to agree to that. My former classmates thought her a geek," said a voice. Kurama. 

"You're here already?' exclaimed Keiko. "It's been, what, ten.. fifteen minutes? How d'you get here?" 

"Sorry, Yusuke," answered he. "We rode on Puu." 

"Puu was able to carry you four?" asked Yusuke. 

"Of course. Don't you want to see him?' 

"Definitely!" He ran towards giant blue phoenix muzzling Yukina. Keiko was about to sprint after them, after all she had been its caretaker when the magnificent creature was no more than a cuddly, floppy-eared little darling, but the phone rang. 

Keiko deftly picked it up hoping it was Ebony. It was. She was panting heavily and on top of that the reception was none too clear. 

"Listen," the garbled voice came earnestly. "I can't stay long. Milikman's after me again. I'm on a land phone and I can't hear you well. Any news?" 

"Yes," answered Keiko. "Cyrano is a man with a big nose and he is-- Ebony? Ebony!" 

She shook her head. The line was cut. _I wonder, did Ebony hear what I said?_ Keiko was worried. _I just hope she manages to escape from that creep, anyhow._

"Keiko?" Ebony whispered frantically. The line was cut off. _What was that she said? Cyrano has a big nose?_

"Pretty-pretty!" a voice yelled. "Come to me my darling melody!!" 

_Oh my--! That dog Milikman is still after my scent._ Ebony slammed the receiver on the pay phone and raced out of the booth. 

She was somewhere in a more or less wide alley. She hid and duck among the passer-byes hoping she wouldn't be seen. She was nearing its opening wherein it joined the main street. Milikman and his rabble ganged up and was in the meantime confused about her location. Should she risk it? She can make a run for it. Yes, she can outdistance any of them. Why, she was thinner, smaller and more agile. (Alright, so she was taller than a few of them.) Ready set go! 

Ebony appeared out of nowhere bumping straight into the bullies. They were caught by surprise and toppled into each other. Their prey seized the opportunity to run. 

"Get her! Don't let our lovely run away out of your sight," ordered Milikman to his followers. "I want her back! You hear?" 

Ebony was at least 200 yards away. She wasn't a marathoner for nothing. Maybe she can run all the way to the cave. 

Unfortunately, those boys aren't bullies for nothing. They're catching up. _They're closing in on me. If only I had… Never mind just run faster…_

The boys let out a cheer like hounds giving a bay as they smell the scent of the hunted. 

"Come on four-eyed freak, don't give us too much trouble!" 

_I can't see a thing. My glasses are fogging up. _

"Come on, nerdy. If you don't wanna help us with our homework then mebbe you can give some cash to hire somebody, eh? Or what about a kiss? Heehaw. Gimme a kiss!" A roar of laughter filled the air. 

_Why are people so obscene?!?!?! Faster! Faster!_

"Come on weirdo just one smoochie woochie. We'll be the ones to tutor you, Little Miss Prissy genius." 

_h my gosh, they can almost pull my braids!_

"AHHHHH!!!!" Ebony screamed her lungs out but it stopped abruptly and just then she suddenly disappeared into thin air. The boys stopped. 

"Aw, men!" whined Milikman. "You guys let her go." 

"I told you she was an alien," added one. "She'll return to eat our brains later. That's how she gets so smart." 

"Aww, this ain't no fun." 

"I especially prepared some delicious mud pie as a peace offering. Y'all know. Welcome to planet earth." 

With much more hollering, cussing and boisterous laughter, the boys went off giving up their prey and enjoyment for lost. 

It was after a minute or so before a very dirty Ebony emerged from a small unnoticeable hole beside the tree. She was still trying to catch her breath but was well relieved and considerably happy of her victory. 

_I can't believe it_, she thought. _They didn't even bother looking for me. But of course, idiot that I am. I'm in a large prairie. I wouldn't have found any place to hide. Falling into that hole was sheer luck. That tree would have been too obvious._

Wiping her spectacles, she sat down on the protruding roots of the aged tree. "Oh men," she said aloud. "They messed up my uniform. But anyway, I still can't believe it. I was right under their noses--" 

Ebony suddenly froze. She shakily pulled herself up to her feet and clutched at the thick trunk for support. _Right under my nose… Cyrano de Bergerac? Can Azrael be that superficial?_ _Quasimodo….The techno-organic ravaged skin Rapunzel's witch and tower…. Ygg and the prison lab. Oliver Twist… Phileus Fogg…. I had won even then but without knowing. Yes and it was all under my nose! The mother of the child destined to house the foul spirit of Azrael is….._

Just as Keiko switched off the phone, Mukuro suddenly ordered in a sharp voice. "Everyone out of this place this instant!" 

Everyone was too startled to react at her outburst. She who rarely speaks actually barked a command. But everyone obeyed. They all walked briskly out the maze like cave. 

Hiei, however, protested. "Why the hell do you want us to do that?" he demanded. 

"Just do it," she said, her eyes telling him everything he needed to know. 

The earth shook. Gently. It wouldn't have been felt in downtown Mushiyori. Nevertheless, it was enough to send a rain of loose stones and almost immediately they were plunged into total darkness. Some of Kurama's luminescent flowers have been damaged or buried. Either way, they had to make do with the scarce few surviving. 

"Hiei," Yusuke started. 

"I'm on it," answered Hiei. His forehead began to glow. "This way." 

They spent a seemingly long time in finding their way out but in reality it was only in space of a minute or so. Even so, they were barely out of the caves mouth when the big explosion came from the cavern's interior. With it, a massive tremor rocked the whole Mushiyori, sending everyone sprawling on the floor. 

Ebony instinctively dashed away from the tree and flung herself to the ground. When the shaking ceased she immediately stood up and struggled to get her bearings. 

She can clearly see and hear the panic and pandemonium that broke out in the city. But why? Earthquakes were not rare in this archipelago situated right on the edge of some tectonic plates. It wasn't part of the place called Ring of Fire for nothing! Japan was one of the most geologically active place and its inhabitants sure are used to it. 

Ebony followed the terrified gaze of the Mushiyori residents. A horrible sight met her eyes. The sky has lost its grey paleness and instead glowed bright yellow- green eerily. It no longer had the quiet emptiness that spoke of boredom. Now, it emanated fear and danger. 

Cave of Irima. 

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. "The seal has been broken. Beware, all of you. Especially her!" 

4th ed 111201 20:39:58 


	13. The Taking

The Angel of Death

Chapter 13 

The Taking 

Poor Shizuru! Not only had she needed to rescue herself form the rubble, she also had to pull out her hapless brother. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? And no word of thanks, either. Kuwabara immediately took off calling for Yukina. 

Yukina was rescued by _her_ brother. Yusuke and Keiko were together as well while the others pretty much managed alone. 

Everybody stood up. Luckily, no one was hurt very badly. Just some minor cuts and bruises. And it was luck, wasn't it? The cave literally blew its top off! And quite unmistakable was the unearthly deathly glow of sick green. Mukuro immediately recognized it from her dream and froze on her tracks. So did Hiei who quickly shot a look on her direction. Only Kurama noticed this, though. The others were busy surveying the damage. 

And out of the thick billowing clouds came something steadily coming nearer. It's a bird, it's a plane. It's Botan astride her paddle! 

The moment she landed her voice quickly rose in alarm. "Hurry! Don't let the hole get any bigger. It's the armies of Azrael and Makai . They're fighting it all out. If the portal isn't sealed at once, they'll move here as well and mass destruction will occur. They must not cross the Ningen lines!" 

Yusuke immediately took hold of the situation. "Kuwabara!" he commanded. "Get the girls and ride Puu. Get as far away as you can. " 

"No way, man!" he protested. "I wanna whip some asses." 

"No buts, Kazuma." 

Kuwabara obeyed. Botan flew after them in her oar. The remaining four charged at once to the gaping hole. Soon enough they heard the clashing of arms and various war cries of engaged armies. Makai seems to have fate on their side for Azrael's soldiers were being pushed into a corner. 

No! That's precisely why they have torn open a portal to Ningenkai. So that they'd have space to retreat and reform ranks for a new wave of attack. And they're just about to slash open the now loose barriers between the two worlds. 

"We have to do something to prevent them from leaving Lethe," shouted Yusuke, making himself heard above the din. "Quick, think of something!" 

"Never mind," Hiei yelled back drawing his sword. "Speed is everything. We'll have to cut them off from this side and trap them in the middle." 

"No," disagreed Mukuro. "We don't have enough men to deploy such a plan. Careful thinking would be better than jumping into their fight headlong." 

"She's right," backed Kurama up. "Actually, you're both right I have an idea. Remember when you fought Hiei? You used your ability to slice through space. You could perhaps do that to separate the space between Lethe and Ningenkai. Then you can destroy this device that keeps the doorway open. Of course, the rift will close sooner or later but it will buy time for the Makai forces to restrain Azrael's or at least until contain the situation until reinforcements could arrive." 

"Yes, that's brilliant," said Mukuro. "I'll go right now." 

"Not another step," declared Hiei. ""I completely disagree with this plan." 

"Doubtless, you would," said Kurama quietly. "But do we have any other choice?" 

"And what do we do here?" the other demanded. "Watch her get hacked to pieces?" 

"I resent that," said Mukuro. "I can take care of myself. I am much more powerful than you, just in case you forgot." 

"You said it yourself. The four of us have no chance in taking on a whole army. What more if you take on them all single handedly?" 

"Look, I know what I have to do. You're putting it off will only aggravate the danger I will possibly encounter." 

"She's right," said Yusuke grimly. "We have to strike now before they are able to penetrate the barriers." 

"Not we," said Mukuro. "I go alone. I have to do it from that side." 

"WHAT??" Hiei yelled after her. But she was already well on her way descending down the crevice. 

"Get out of here right now!" she yelled back. And with a swift movement of her hand she slashed the space around the cave, isolating it from the rest of the city. But no. The matter on this side of the door was still being sucked into that vortex as the portal slowly opened. See, the concentration of particles in Lethe was much lower than in Ningenkai so the vacuum was naturally being filled up until the amount of particles are equal in both sides or something like that. Well, she released some energy of her own to propel the others away. 

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Hiei angrily. He had to shout louder to make himself heard over the din. The forced she released knocked them flying into the air and sent them at least a hundred meters away. The wind was still rampaging and had still not died down. But the dust was slowly clearing away being sucked into that black hole. 

"Quickly," ordered Kurama. "Up to where Puu has alighted. It's safer there." 

They had no trouble at all in reaching the rolling hills. The very explosion of the cave had flattened the deciduous forest surrounding the area. 

Having finally reached it, they waited until the dust settled so that they can see again. But no, it wouldn't till this tornado stops. 

Some distance away, Ebony felt a surge of spiritual energy level in the area, which was odd since she never felt any kind since her powers had been sealed. She knew Azrael's forces had torn open a hole and it released that amount of energy. Still there was somebody else's. _Please don't let it be her_, she silently implored. 

She finally reached the site. Actually, she was a hundred yards or so away from the others standing in the yonder hill. She was gasping for air and sweating very much. Her glasses were very foggy. She took it off and wiped them on her blouse. She shoved it up the bridge of her nose and squinted. 

_No, no! Oh my gosh! They just did it. Why her of all the people? Didn't they know? No, there's still time as long as the device hasn't exploded. I have to get there and call her back. I have to haste._

Ebony ran through the clearing regardless of the branches and trees strewn around her and of the loose stones. She didn't care about scratching herself, scraping her skin or tearing her clothes. By the time she was out of the half devastated forest, she was a horrid bloody mess. 

_Oh, just one more hill, just one more!_ She neared the apex, the top. There, she could relay her message to the others. But just as she reached the summit, a huge explosion rocked the earth. Inside her, a bomb of much larger magnitude exploded. She felt as if lightning had strike her, the negatively charged particles of the air sending a bolt of electricity coursing through her body and into the positively charged earth. Her whole body tingled as she felt her muscle give way and her whole self go numb. 

And in her mind's eye, she saw. She saw it again. She saw the time worn face of Arawn from her dreams. She saw the King of Lethe turning his back, going to where he now belonged, to the land down under. And I don't mean Australia. 

"Grandpa," mouthed Ebony as she felt her whole being drain with energy. "Oh, Gramps…" 

Simultaneously, the viscous whirling of the wind stopped. The sky retained its lush iron color, just as it should have during the nearing of twilight. In that single explosion, the device had been destroyed and the opening resealed. 

The gang let out a cheer. Good for her. She did it. Mukuro actually pulled it off! The dancing Kuwabara turned around just in time to see Ebony fall on her knees and roll on the turf. 

"Princess!" 

All the others rushed to her, except for Hiei. He was transfixed in his position as his eyes scanned the area where the cave used to stand. There wasn't any sign of her. I can't feel anything from her at all, he thought. 

He turned to the others and saw Kuwabara kneeling before Ebony, shaking her vigorously. "What's wrong?" 

"Kentrona has fallen." 

Yusuke looked and sounded annoyed. "I thought you said that wouldn't happen until they have the mother?" 

"They already have the mother." 

Silence swept over them. No one reacted. They just stood there letting the news sink in. Perhaps, more than one of them had disbelief fluttering in their tummies. 

The whirring sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath was heard above the deafening silence. Everyone looked up and saw Hiei with his sword drawn walking away. 

"Hey!" yelled Kuwabara. "Where are you going?" 

No reply. 

"Hiei," said Ebony, her quiet voice clearly heard above the stillness. "You won't be able to get her that way." 

Hiei kept walking. 

"Hey, come on, Hiei," said Yusuke. "Stop acting up. She can take care of herself. She's just on the other side of the barrier. They'll be other Makai soldiers there." 

No avail. 

" Who is she, anyway?" demanded Kuwabara. Then, before Botan could stop him, he continued. "There's been some talk of you two alone last night. Is she your lover or something? I mean, if she was just your former boss you wouldn't be kis---" The rest got muffled when Botan finally leapt on him and clamped his mouth tight. 

At this, Hiei spun angrily around. "She's my wife, you fool! Are you content? Maybe now you can let me go." Everyone's jaws dropped except for Ebony's and Kurama's. 

"I told you it's not as easy as crossing the barrier," said Ebony softly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"They got her, Hiei. They got her." 

"They want her powers?" 

"No, more than that." 

"What?" Hiei's brows met. He was confused. 

"She's the mother." 

"They'll force her to couple? Or would they extract ovum from her?" 

"That won't be necessary." 

"She's not like that. She's a model of fidelity and faithfulness." 

"Idiot," she said quietly, shaking her head. "You're the father." 

"Well, they haven't got me yet." 

"Don't fool yourself, Hiei." 

"That's preposterous. She never mentioned anything to me." 

"You mean, you didn't know?" said Kurama in awe. "I mean, I've been in your house for a night and I knew." 

"Kurama," said Hiei huffily. "Had I known, do you actually think I'd let her run around?" Now he was turning red and white alternately. 

"You have to admit you're the type who never shows you care," commented Yusuke. 

Hiei glowered at him. "Damn that woman! Why does she keep on keeping secrets from me? I'll throttle her even if it's the last thing I do." 

Kurama was shaking his head rather helplessly. "You really are dense." 

"What?" Hiei demanded, looking very bewildered. 

"Wasn't that why you fell off the tree when I arrived at your place?" 

"Kurama, you've been spying on me?!?" 

"Not really," he said innocently. 

"Never mind!" Hiei walked off puffing. 

"Hiei," Ebony ordered. "Not another step, please." 

Hiei ignored her. 

"Darest thou defy me?" she said in a low authoritative voice. "I'm afraid we'll have to restrain thee." 

Still no effect. 

"Brother, please," pleaded a timid voice from the background. 

Hiei froze in his tracks. He spun around wildly saying, "Brother?" 

Yukina. 

Immediately, Botan cried out in alarm. "No! I didn't talk . I swear. Please, it wasn't me!" She looked, as if betrayed, at Shizuru. However, she shook her head as if to say she didn't talk, either. Keiko looked confused. 

Hiei's fiery eyes shifted to Yusuke and Kurama. 

"We didn't talk, either," said Yusuke. v"MUKURO!" Hiei swore." I'll get you right now and when I do, you'll suffer a worse faith than you will under that s*n*f*b*I*c* Azrael's hands!" 

"She didn't say anything at all!" asserted Yukina, her voice rising to a shout, which clearly surprised everyone present. Then, in her normal voice, she said, "But don't you think it would be dangerous and useless if you go there without a plan? You'll surely fail. Then, who'll rescue your child? We'll all be doomed." 

"She's right, you know," said Ebony. "I'm sorry. I utterly failed. And believe me, I had no idea you'd be involved here at all." 

Hiei stopped. His hands shook as he returned his blade to its scabbard. He slowly turned to his sister, face down. "I am sorry, too. Sorry I made you suffer for so long. But I was doing what I thought was best." 

Kuwabara was fuming, on the other hand. He got ready to give Hiei a piece of his mind. He stopped, however, when he saw Yukina smile wistfully. 

"I understand," she said softly. "And I'm sorry, too, about sister-in-law." 

Hiei turned away once again. A mild spasm shook him as he tried to steady the churning of his emotions. Yukina came to him and placed her arms around him in loving comfort. They stayed like that for a while. 

Then, he pulled away. His face was strong and determined, his eyes shinning without a drab of emotion. "She can take care of herself," he said astutely. He turned to Ebony, who was still sitting on where she had fallen. "What do we do?" 

"I don't know," she said quietly. "We will await orders from Makai and Reikai." 

Keiko's confused expression was replaced with a crestfallen one. "Does this mean the end of everything?" she asked Yusuke in a small voice, eyes brimming with tears. 

Yusuke didn't say anything. He just pulled her close to him in an embrace. But the girl didn't feel anything coming from him. His arms haven't the warmth and comfort it usually had. She was hoping he would be able to give her some little flicker of hope. But then, one cannot give what one doesn't have. 

It was Ebony who answered her question after a few moments. Her countenance was unreadable. There was nothing to be seen in her eyes and she spoke in a dry emotionless voice. 

"I hope not," she said. But then there wasn't any trace of hope on her voice, either. 

None had anything particular in their minds. Perhaps, it was because none had quite recovered from the shock. It happened all too fast and unpredictable things happened. But, amazingly, it was Hiei who spoke for the sake of having a conversation. 

"If she didn't talk," he said. "And no one else did, how did you find out?" 

"I figured it out for myself," said Yukina. "Actually, I had the feeling a long time ago. It was only now that I accidentally blurted out my thoughts. Your reaction certainly confirmed my guess." 

"Hn. I wouldn't have reacted that way if not for that woman feeding her self to the enemies." He glared at Kurama and Yusuke. "See, I was right about forbidding her to go alone!" 

"We're sorry, Hiei," said Kurama. 

"How were we to know?" added Yusuke. 

"Yeah, how was I to know," Hiei muttered under his breath. 

"Um," said Yukina. "How long have you known?" 

"Ever since you were rescued from Tarukane." 

"You mean, when I asked you who you are, you already knew I am your sister?" 

"I'm really sorry but I can't.. I can't--" 

"And you," she turned to the others. "You knew, too?" 

"Yes, but Keiko and Kuwabara didn't," said Yusuke. "We weren't supposed to talk. Sorry." 

"Yes, we're truly sorry," said Kurama. 

Shizuru and Botan murmured their apologies as well. 

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Yukina, shaking her head. "At least, I already found out. Don't feel bad. I understand why you did that. And Hiei, you're never a disappointment to me. I am honored to have a brother like you. Mukuro must be lucky to have you." 

"Lucky!" exclaimed Hiei miserably. "It's my fault she's in this mess." 

"Don't blame yourself, Hiei," said Kurama. "It wasn't your fault." 

Hiei grimaced ferociously. "Yeah. I'm not the only one responsible. If you have told me about Mukuro, then I would have locked her up in the house. And you, Yusuke, if only you had backed me up instead of Mister Wise Guy here then she wouldn't have gone down into that damn hole. And you---" 

"It isn't a question of blame," cut in Ebony. Then in a softer voice she added, "If anybody should be blamed at all, it should be me." 

"Oh no, not you, too!" said Keiko. "Now, stop that this instant!" 

But Ebony was miserable. "I just let her slip through my fingers!" She had lost her poise and was currently tugging at her braids. 

"Now, now. We can't help it if we can't figure out the idiot clues," said Yusuke. "Even Kurama here haven't. Have you?" 

"Only now," he said frowning a bit. 

"Stupid idiot me!" Ebony wailed. "I can't believe I can be so--so-- aurghhh! I didn't realize that Azrael could be so superficial. It's not fair. I thought physical appearance doesn't matter." 

"Wait," said Kuwabara. "He said he wouldn't take her until you figure out the clues." 

"Well, I did," she said. "In fact, it suddenly just zoomed in my mind and a few moments later the explosion happened." 

"You mean you figured it all out while being chased by Milikman?" asked Keiko. 

"I really shouldn't have gone to school today. At least, I could have warned you. But no. I wouldn't have figure it out had I not fallen in that blasted hole. Aurghhh!" 

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" said Yusuke. "Tell us the slightest detail." 

And so Ebony gave a full account of her misadventures. She explained how she happened to arrive upon the assumption that Mukuro was indeed the mother and what the relationship of each clue to her. 

"Why on earth can't you just fight that jerk?" asked Yusuke. "Can't you even defend yourself?" 

"I don't believe in violent fighting," said Ebony dourly. "I'm a pacifist." 

"If only your mind could have waited in getting here before you thought it out," said Kuwabara, shaking his head. 

"That is not exactly possible," muttered Ebony, sighing deeply. "We're hopeless, guys." 

"I strongly disagree," said a voice. 

4th ed. 111301 19:57:07 


	14. High King

The Angel of Death

Chapter 14 

High King 

Ebony looked up. The principal members of the court of Lethe bowed to her in respect. Then, they stood aside to make way for somebody else. A tall striking man and an unbelievably beautiful lady stepped forward. 

"Audie?" said Ebony, a little surprised. 

"Ebony!" cried out the shinning goddess. She darted forward, still in those graceful liquid movements. "It's--it's…" 

Ebony stood up but she did not receive the outstretched arms of her sister. "I know," she said. "Grandpa." 

"Azrael killed him!" cried Iantha. "Right before our very eyes! And Ixion... why, he did nothing! We did nothing. We were totally helpless! We were all locked in combat while Azrael swatted out our men like flies. But Ixion, even worse than the fact that he was the one who destroyed our defenses, he just stood there while Gramps' mangled body was trampled upon by those brutes. I--" 

"It was bound to happen," Ebony answered quietly. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Aiea shakily. "Gramps remained there in his throne. And Azrael just entered the throne room the moment he broke down the palace doors like an arrow. It was horrid, just horrid. His monstrous undead just came and…and…" 

"I know, I know," said Ebony gently. "He stood there, head unbowed, sword in hand, unflinching, straight and tall. He didn't run. He endured to the bitter end. He fell nobly with his kingdom, with that ancient majestic pride of his." 

"Oh Ebony," wailed Aiea. "You put it so--so-- I don't know. As if you were there yourself. You're making me feel guilty. We ran. We, who had the power to--" 

"You did not run," said Ebony firmly. "You retreated with dignity. Moreover, it was necessary to act with prudence. What will happen to the rest of Lethe if you didn't leave? You'd die. And for what?" 

"If it comes to that, why did he have to die?" demanded Aiea. She looked up to Ebony, her tearstained face reflecting the sad yet beautiful farewell of the sun as it disappeared in the horizon. "I mean, he didn't even attempt to escape. Answer me!" 

"He did not die in vain," said a deep determined voice. Audric stood before his sisters, blotting out the sinking globe. "He died so that we may live. So that we may do something to end Azrael's reign of terror. He isn't really gone, either. He lives in us, in the hearts of his people. And he shall remain there." 

"Aye," said one of the courtiers. "Lethe had lost a fine leader indeed. However, we shall not always mourn. There's always a flicker of hope. Small, true, but significant nonetheless. A candle in a dark will brighten miles around it. As for a new king, we have one here." He bowed respectfully to Audric. 

The others followed suit. Ebony curtsied to her brother. Then, she stood before him, head bowed. "I'm sorry. I failed." 

Audric shook his head. "We failed. Together," he said. "But as Pertrocules has put it, tomorrow never dies. Keep faith, sister." He saw her shaking in her strain to still the berserk emotions inside her. "Why don't you cry? It'll do you good and I promise not to tell Adrian or Sean." 

At this, Ebony nearly burst out laughing. "I shed no tears," she said, as indignantly as she could. "I despise blubbing." 

"Nay," said he. "The tears cleanses ones soul." 

Ebony's eyes widened as her dream suddenly became vividly pictured in her mind. "What did you say?" she asked him, her voice trembling. 

Audric said nothing but winked at her the way he usually does, which nobody sees except her. She was surprised but she said nothing. She remembered her responsibility, what she had to do. She suddenly became silent except for her vague mumbling that nobody dared to ask about. 

"What about my Muk--I mean my wife?" Hiei said. 

Everybody turned to him as if he just appeared out of nowhere. Audric bowed to him in a sad apologetic manner. "We're sorry we failed to protect the mother. We will take full responsibility. We'll lay siege to Kentrona as soon as possible." 

"Now?" 

"As soon as we have a concrete plan and we have gathered enough forces to assure our victory." 

"When is that?" 

Audric shook his head. "We can't act rashly. We have to cooperate with Enki and Koenma." 

"How much time do we have?" 

"When's she due?" 

"That's just the problem," put in Yusuke crushingly. "He doesn't even know his wife's expectant." 

"Don't you start with that again, Urameshi!" Hiei snapped. 

"Enough," ordered Audric. "We have to know. You see, Azrael have to posses the infant before it is born. Actually, according to files, he'd have to do it on the eight month of gestation on a full moon midnight. Therefore, he'd have a week. Otherwise, it would be too late. " 

Ebony looked up at this. "They say I was born right after Azrael was repelled for the 1st time. You mean he was already too late then?" 

"No, he did it on the right night, all right. Father's and grandfather's talismans prevented it somehow. His attempt caused you to be born premature. That's how it is. The moment he possesses the body, the child is immediately expelled from the mother but even if he doesn't succeed, the fact that he tried will trigger this event." 

"I say, isn't that dangerous?" remarked Keiko. 

"Yes. That's why we cannot take the risk and wait until that later. We may prevent the dark angel from possessing the child but it may kill the other one." 

"The other one?" Hiei repeated, perking up in perplexity. 

"I am sorry to spoil the surprise," Audric smiled sadly. "You're having twins." 

"Boy or girl?" 

"Both. Azrael will probably go for the male child so chances are the female one will get killed." 

"And the mother?" 

Audric shook his head. "I don't know." 

"Mother died," said Iantha dourly. 

"She did not die because of the birthing," said Audric. "Azrael killed both she and father." 

"Even if she isn't killed, she'll end up dead anyhow," muttered Hiei grimly. 

Yukina suddenly lifted her downcast eyes. They were wider and shocked as they focused themselves on her brother. His head was hung so he didn't quite meet her gaze. Nevertheless, she knew they were thinking of the same thing: their own mother. 

"Are you sure you didn't notice anything?" Kuwabara asked. 

"No," answered Hiei rather irritably. 

"No morning sicknesses or mood swings?" added Audric 

"None that I know of." 

"Um. I guess we can deduce that she was no more than two months pregnant, which means we have more or less 24 weeks." 

"We don't have to wait that long," said Ebony. "I'll go now." 

"And what if I forbid it?" 

"You wouldn't." 

"Wouldn't I?" 

"I wouldn't care anyhow." 

Audric didn't say anything. 

"Princess," said a wizened old man. "I believe what your brother meant to say is that that isn't an option." 

"You can say that again!" declared Aiea stubbornly. 

"Audric," said Ebony. "I don't need your leave." 

"Not another step, Ebony. That's an order," said the king. 

"Who are you to order me around?" Ebony can't think of anything else to say. 

"I am the King of Lethe." 

"There won't be any Lethe if people responsible don't do anything." 

"Who ever said we won't? And if we are to do something we have to do it right." 

"Do you always have to be a know-all?" Ebony knew she was going too far but she had to make him see the light. "Don't you care about anything at all?" 

"Yes, I do. I am concerned about what might happen to the rest of the universe if my hard-headed sister loses her patience." 

"Audric, you never fail to make me feel like a nitwit!" exploded Ebony. "I can handle it, OK? I mean, Azrael wouldn't want me if I'm not strong enough to cream him." 

"My, my. Not only is her head hard, it's pretty big, too. Is it my imagination, or are the winds really picking up their velocity?" 

"Why don't you just say right on that I'm arrogant? Always playing with words," she muttered. Then, unwittingly shooting her arms forward in her annoyance, she said in a louder voice, "You're the braggart!" 

"I see you have broken the spell," said Audric sweetly. 

Ebony's arm was glowing eerily. The spider-shaped symbol on her arm was once again visible. "See what I mean? Maybe you can now let me go." 

"No. Ebony, if you don't care to listen to me as your over lord, then at least listen to me as your brother." 

"Please, I have to do this." 

Audric rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You know, you always tend to be too overbearing." 

"This time, I didn't claim responsibility. Azrael pushed it to me." 

"Oh, OK. Give me a reason why I should let you go. If you convince me, then I'll allow you." 

"No, Audric!" screamed Iantha. "Don't let her go off killing herself. I won't be able to take it. First, Ixion, then grandpa and now Ebony? No! I--" 

"Silence." Audric held his hand up. "Well?" 

"OK," started Ebony. "When Azrael failed to take possession of me, he tried to kill me. Why would he do that?" 

Audric shrugged. "He knew how much of a pest you'll be?" 

Ebony stamped her foot angrily. "Stop acting stupid, Audie. I know you know what I'm driving at." 

"All right. But Pa said the seal is active again." 

"That'll be easy," Ebony grabbed for Audric's broad sword. He made no move to stop her. She already held it in position, ready to strike her already bare arm. 

"What are you planning to do?" he asked. "If you just scrape the skin off, it would probably heal back again like what happened with Ygg. Enchantments are not skin deep. You know that." 

"But--" 

"Maybe you should slice the whole darned thing off," he said sarcastically. "But what if you decide you want your arm back? With Ningen technological advancement, you can have it back by surgery. Meanwhile, you can have it preserved by cryogenics. I suppose you'd want it back by about fifty years or so. By then robotics would be advance enough to operate on you more efficiently than a person can. The only problem is how to make the blood flow into your vessels again. Ah, leeches! They'd let the little blood suckers mix into your blood some anticoagulant. It took four days for a finger. I wonder how long it will take for a hand. Do you know?" 

"That's disgusting!" The sword stopped in mid-slash. 

"Unless of course they finally extracted the hirubim from Hirudo medicinalis and made laboratory drug imitations. Well, have you made up your mind?" 

"I wouldn't need a hand anyhow," she said bleakly but the blade still lingered undecidedly. 

"Ah, you would pull Azrael with you to your doom," Audric said happily. "And probably the whole of Lethe plus the rest of the worlds. Nice plan." 

Ebony opened her mouth to say something then stopped. Her hands dropped to her sides. Apparently, she hadn't seen it in this light before. 

"What are you planning to do now?" asked Audric. "Are you going to Kentrona and explode yourself like a bomb? Fine. Just be sure you take Azrael with you." 

"I don't know," she said. This time, her head flopped down on her chest. 

Audric took her hand and pried off the hilt of the sword. He met no resistance. He easily obtained it and his blade went home. 

"See how much of a nincompoop you are? I wasn't bragging. I was telling the truth," he said. Then, he dropped his bantering tone. "It's not yet time, little sister. You may wait." 

Ebony raised her head. She found herself face to face with her brother and she looked directly into his gray eyes. She saw one of them wink very discreetly. Her forehead wrinkled as if in distress. Then, she whispered, "How did you know that? Did you dream as well?" 

He nodded. "They spoke to me earlier than they did to you in a dream but I forgot about it when I awoke. I had the hunch I had to speak to you so I entered your mind telepathically. You were asleep and I saw your dream. That's when I remembered mine." 

"What did they tell you?" 

He shook his head. "That's not important right now." 

"That's not fair you got to see my dream. And you shouldn't be going around reading people's mind. Your mentor warned you about that." 

"Sorry." 

"Well, what do we do now?" 

"We prepare. You train." 

"Under you?" 

"No way. You never listen to me." 

"Who then?" 

"Yusuke Urameshi." 

"WHAAAT!!! What makes you think I'll listen to him?" 

Note: Well, people? Should I put up the next chapters? I don't think anybody's interested at all and I'm kinda busy right now school work and entrance exams. Ho-hum…….. 

4th ed. 111301 


	15. Trading Places

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is, will never be, never was mine. I was probably still in diapers when Yoshihiro Togashi made it. I'm only borrowing it to play with a bit.

The Angel of Death

Chapter 15 

Trading Places 

Ebony turned over again under the covers as she had been doing for hours now. She really should be getting some sleep. She hadn't obtained enough sleep for the past few days. Accurately, that would be five weeks now ever since she crammed that stupid report. Moreover, it's been days since she's had some rest. 

The first week was spent marching from Mushiyori to Makai. Since then, she had been hard at work under Yusuke and sometimes Kurama and Hiei, as well. The obstacles were hard and grueling. Many a time, Ebony wondered whether she had been too rough a teacher to Yusuke that she deserved such cruel treatment. 

She had known nothing but pain these past few days. Every part of her body, all of her muscles, ached incessantly. Her body was covered with sores, bruises and various wounds. Some ointments and potions Aiea cooked up helped a great deal especially for the burns she got from that nasty black flame. Hiei got a lovely few minutes of brain racking where in she released a no small amount of electricity coursing through his nervous system and snapping a few synapses. You get the idea. He was quite jolted out of reality. At least, she's sure there won't be any scarring on her part. 

Of course, she never uttered a single complaint. She took every challenge and test with a set determined expression. When she fell, she got up. No nothing. However, if she thought you're being too lax on her (or too hard) she'd pretty much return the favor twofold your strength. As a result, the others had sustained quite a few damages as well from sudden bursts of rebelling energy. 

True enough, her teachers are quite impressed with her. She's a relatively fast learner and easily picked up bits and pieces of their advice. Even if she had trouble learning a new tactic or style, she won't stop trying until she succeeds in doing so. More often than not, they had to drag her back with them to the house. 

It was quite true. Kurama himself said there was nothing more to teach. Even the occasionally arrogant Hiei admitted she knew more about certain things than any of them does. She, however, needed to practice some more. Her defense was quite rusty at times but good enough. The real problem was her offense. 

She hesitated. She always did, giving her enemy time to respond to her attack and to counteract it. How many times had it happened? Many times, she had one of them under her thumb but stopped at the last moment. Once, it happened with Yusuke. He built up a strong amount of energy to cancel out the effects of Ebony's sacred spirit beam. She, however, veered to a different direction at the last moment. As a result, she received the full blow of his attack. She was knocked out cold for a few hours. In short, she still wasn't ready. 

But you get the point. She was quite an ideal student and it embarrassed Yusuke greatly. And Ebony had meant to do that. She decided to behave really well so Yusuke won't be able to say a single thing. So don't think Audric was lying. He had had his share of frustration in teaching Ebony. 

Speaking of Audric, he wasn't here. He's with his wife somewhere in the eastern wasteland Lethe. He was currently readying his ranks there but won't stay too long. As he had been doing for the last few weeks, he will soon move on to fortify the defenses of the scattered remains of the Lethian camp. 

Here was Hiei's house. He had volunteered his home as a place for them to stay and prepare themselves for the siege. It was the best place since it's quite far from populated areas so no life would be threatened. It's quite safe there, too, since it's near the capital of Makai and the surrounding area was well protected. 

You might be worried about what may happen to their spic-and-span home. Imagine three individuals, including two bachelors and a king-like person who lost his wife, plus a boyish teenage girl under one roof. No way! Iantha was there to steady things a bit. She keeps the house neat and orderly for them as Mukuro does plus cooks for them and stuff. 

How on earth did she end up there and where were the others? Well, Audric figured it would be the best place for her even though she had been offered a place in Enki's palace. Besides, she wanted to accompany Ebony. Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina wanted to come as well but the others unanimously decided to let them stay in Ningenkai. Who'd want them running around while they train? They'll only be nuisances. Anyway, Ningenkai was quite safe especially since more men were concentrated in Mushiyori City ever since the portal incident. Kuwabara was also there to keep an eye on them. 

Ebony finally stopped flipping over and over. She gave up her sleep for the lost and rose from her bed. She noticed Aiea's bed was empty. 

"Hmm," she thought, muttering to herself. "She's probably downstairs." 

She slipped on her glasses, her fur slippers and then threw on her robes. She glided out of the room silently and walked down the hall, her feet making no more noise than a cat's padded feet. She tiptoed down the wide staircase then made her way through out the house. Still no Aiea. 

Her ears picked something up. Guitar stains? Yep. Where is it coming from? The garden? Ebony noticed the back door wasn't latched. Definitely, she's out there. So off she went outside onto the garden, passing a few trees. Then, when it seemed like she was trapped in the middle of a forest, she went face to face with a high hedge of briar roses. She groped for the door, being careful not to prick herself with the thorns, then entered into a clearing. 

Sure enough, there was Aiea some few yards away, sitting on the swing, her figure clearly illuminated by the full moon. Still, the light was too poor for her to see the strings. 

"How can you see in this light?" Ebony asked. 

Aiea didn't seem surprised, as if she expected Ebony's arrival. "I can't." 

"Oh," she sighed heavily. Iantha can play with her eyes shut. 

"Can't sleep?" 

"Yeah." 

"Me, too." 

"Thinking about Ixion?" 

"Ebony, that's too private a question." 

"Sorry." 

"Does anything pain you, dear?" 

"Oh, no. I'm all right, really. Thanks to your medicines, I feel fine." 

"Ah, so it's pain not physical, then." 

"Well, yes. It's been bothering me so much about, you know, Azrael." 

"If you want to know the truth, Ebony. I don't want you to go." 

"I know, Aiea. But I have to face my destiny." 

"I guess so." 

The two became silent for a while and the fountain in the middle of the garden can be heard as the splashing water murmured happily. It was quite a beautiful serene night, honestly contrary to the real events in the rest of the worlds. 

"I was thinking about him, Ebony," said Iantha presently. 

"Hmm?" Ebony shook herself from her withdrawn silence. 

"Ixion. But he wasn't the only one. My thoughts were also on Gramps." 

"Funny. I miss him already. I'm sorry I didn't meet him flesh and bone before he passed away." 

"Ebony?" 

"What?" 

"How did you know about grandpa?" 

"Well, I saw him. He actually said good-bye to me in a dream." 

"Ebony, is it true that you and Audric had spoken to mother and father." 

"Yeah." 

"Just that once?" 

"Actually, I think this wasn't the first time Audie spoke to them. For me it was. I mean, I didn't even recognize them at first. But you know what, when I did, I suddenly remembered that all through out my childhood, I had heard voices inside me giving me advises and stuff. Remember when you became trapped inside the caves of the Goblin sovereign? It was them who led me the way to you." 

"I wish I had seen them, too. I barely remember their faces but I've seen pictures." 

"You'll get your turn. Perhaps, they've also spoken to you before. You just don't remember. I didn't either until the blast actually came and I saw the figure of Gramps in my mind's eye." 

Aiea stopped strumming and alighted from the swing. She placed the guitar leaning against the tree then flopped down on the grassy ground. She beckoned to her sister who had been standing all the while to come and sit with her. Ebony eased down beside her with both their backs against the trunk. 

The winds gently blew with its icy breath. The nights here can get chilly. The house was in a rather elevated place, overlooking the rest of the locality. It was quite a change from the burning heat of the desert where they practice every day a few miles from there. Well, the temperature was temperate enough since it was early spring. 

Ebony leaned against her sister and Aiea took her in her arms. 

"Aiea?' whispered Ebony. "Gramps specifically told me not to be blue. But I can't help but feel sad." 

"That's OK. But try not to be anyway." 

"I hate me." 

"What is it now?" 

"I'm always acting like a kid." 

"Well, you are a child." 

"I know that. That's precisely it. I'm too young to die!" 

"Don't get carried away by the mood. Besides, I've enough of death. Ixion's as good as dead, I suppose." 

"Sorry. But he's still alive, right? Physically, I mean." 

Aiea didn't say anything. 

"Iantha?" asked Ebony, straining to look at her sister. 

She was crying. She choked and sniffled as the moonlight shone on her tearstained face. It was so beautiful, it nearly took Ebony's breath away but it also broke her heart seeing her sister weeping so distressedly. 

"Aiea, I'm really sorry. I should have been more tactful." 

"No, I need to cry, Ebony. Suppressing sadness hurts me so. I thought you knew that more men die from heart attacks because they try to hide their frustrations to badly." 

"Yeah, right. Oh, come on, Aiea. Don't lose hope. Maybe the spell can still be reversed. Something will happen. You'll see." 

"But what if it's hopeless? What will I do if the real Ixion doesn't exist anymore? I don't think I would be able to fight him face to face when the time comes even if he isn't himself." 

"Ebony snuggled closer to her sister, the rim of her glasses pressing hard against her face. "I'm sorry, Iantha," she said in a muffled voice. 

"Really?" answered Aiea jokingly. "I thought you hated him." 

"I don't hate him," said Ebony. "I'm just sore about his stealing away my sister." 

"Silly!" Both laughed softly. 

"Aiea?" said Ebony presently when they both had calmed down. 

"Hmm?" 

"You know, we haven't been this close since we were really young." 

"Of course. But I kinda miss Adrian. I haven't seen him for a longer period." 

"He's probably hunting up witch babes. 'Sides, he'd have that blasted Diego with him." 

"Aren't you suppose to be with Sean?" teased Aiea. 

"I resent that. Who wants to be with that pompous piece of crap." 

"Seriously, Eb. Why do you always try to kill each other?" 

"Because he tried to kill my best friend." 

"He did not." 

"Well, I don't want him around Ivory." 

"He's not-- Never mind. You really are dense." 

They laughed again. 

* * *

Ebony and Aiea weren't the only ones awake that night. He was sitting on his bed staring at the empty space beside him. It's been, what? A month? And he was still having trouble being used to sleeping alone. Why? He had done so before for many centuries and he had never complained. How easily one becomes used little things! And what if he had to endure this for eternity? 

He rose from where he was huddled amidst the pillows and linen. He stretched and yawned; pushing his fingers through his hair and making it stand up on end. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked about the room. The shadows loomed through out the vast expanse of the chamber void of movement. He had to get out of there quick. The emptiness only made his loneliness more acute. 

He hated the emptiness. Outside, at least, there was something else to engross himself. Outside there is motion, some drab excitement, the life of the nocturnal organisms. 

He slipped on his furry slippers and was about to throw on his robes. He hesitated. No. These things have her smell on them. He wouldn't be able to bear the memories it aroused. The weather wouldn't bother him at all. He has Koorime blood, didn't he? 

He gently rolled aside the great sliding glass door. He walked across the glistening surface of marble. He noticed how well polished it was. He shook his head. _Always, cleaning like a fiend_, he thought. He still hadn't change and had lain on his bed all dirty and bedraggled. She'll surely throw a fit if she finds out. Not that she ever does. 

The wind blew again sending a cool blast on his face that was sort of refreshing. The sleeping earth had a certain tranquility hanging over it. It really reminded him of the last night, before Corin's fatal news, when he and--- 

_Damn it!_ Why does everything remind him of her? 

He walked down the end of the balcony. There, he could see the rest of the estate like some sort of landlord scrutinizing his hacienda. His eyes settled on the garden. The moonlight illuminated his view and the two siblings were quite visible as they sat there together in each others' arm. 

Iantha, that girl. She might be able to understand his feelings. She's feeling the same thing, too. At least, she has her sister to open up to. Hn. If he said anything to Yusuke and Kurama, they'd probably ridicule him. He can imagine them saying, "Oh, I never thought you'd care about anything!", "I thought you were insensitive.", "Is that really you?" and on and on. 

His eyes scanned the room a few windows away from him. The lights there were shut and the room was dark. That was where Yusuke and Kurama shared a room. Actually, he wanted to stay with them but after what happened with Kurama in Genkai's place, he wouldn't take the risk. (Note: They have separate beds like the sisters. =P) 

They appeared to have no problem sleeping at all. At least, they gave no outward sign. And that Yusuke. How come he has always managed to save Keiko when she's in trouble? He on the other hand was pretty much helpless in rescuing people important to him. 

Soft vibrations of some stringed instrument caught his attention. He looked towards the direction of the garden. Iantha had taken up the guitar again. He couldn't make out the words from where he was but he used his Jagan. _Hmmm.... It's a Ningen song. _

Show me the meaning of being lonely? 4th ed. 111301 

4th ed. 111301 


	16. Water(less) World

Disclaimer: YYH is not mine and I'm not claiming it.

The Angel of Death

Chapter 16 

Water(less) World 

Yusuke Urameshi is one of the hardest person to awaken from sleep, especially after being exhausted. That's why it was quite surprising, both to him and his room mate, when he was awakened by the loud racket coming from downstairs. 

The two looked at each other. They dashed out the room, then downstairs, pajamas and all. Odd, they didn't feel any change in the environment. Still, they couldn't take the risk. 

The boys traced the various clanging and clashing of metallic objects. They stealthily crept to the kitchen but instead of finding an invading a mob, or at least a very careless spy, they came upon a visibly frustrated Hiei. He was sprawled on the kitchen floor, pots and pans scattered all around. 

"Uh, Hiei," said Kurama. "Are you all right?" 

Hiei didn't reply. Yusuke helped him up. "What are you doing?" he demanded. 

"I was trying to get myself some breakfast," he said huffily. 

"I can see that," muttered Yusuke, nearly slipping on the cracked eggs and flour mashed on the floor. 

"Where is Ms. Aiea?" asked Kurama. "You could have asked for help, you know. I know how to cook." 

"Probably still asleep in the garden," Hiei answered. 

"The garden?" 

"Yeah, with her sister. They've been there since four." 

"Look, they're here." 

Sure enough, the two girls appeared from behind the screen door. They were a little wet from the water that accumulated from the morning dew and the water dripped onto the tiled floor. 

"Good Morning," said Ebony. "Sorry about the floor. I'll clean it up. Wow, what happened here?" 

"Hiei is trying to start a cooking class," said Yusuke smirking. 

"Hn," said Hiei. "I slipped, nothing more." 

"Admit it. You were trying to cook. And you can't, even to save your life." 

"Can you?" 

"My mother does." 

"Well, my wife does." 

"She can cook?" 

"Yeah," said Kurama. "Really good food." 

"Ah, so you're practicing to cook since she's not--" 

"I managed to live for centuries without her!" said Hiei hotly. "I can get used to it again." 

"Is that a retreat?" 

"Urameshi, I think you're still half asleep. Maybe my Koryuhha can wake you up totally!" 

"Guys, stop it!" intervened Kurama. "I think its hunger that's making your tempers hot." 

"Hey, I'm hungry, too," said Aiea. "Listen. Why don't you guys get dressed up? I'll clean up this mess." 

"What about you?" 

"I'll be here the whole day, anyway." 

The sunrays were fiercely beating down on them almost vertically. It's been hours since they had started to work out and noon had already arrived. 

"Guys," yelled Kurama. "Shouldn't we be going now?" 

"Just a little while, Kurama. We'll just finish this," answered Yusuke. "Hey, Ebony! Try doing it again. Just concentrate all the energy on your arms. Then, try increasing the velocity of the spinning. It'll build up more power, bringing the attack to its maximum level plus make you less susceptible to enemy's defense." 

"I really am hungry," said Kurama again. 

"Really, Kurama," said Ebony shaking her head and sending her wavy locks bouncing on her shoulders. Her braids had gone untied a little while ago but her hair, though somewhat dirty was as gorgeous as ever. "After that huge breakfast you're still hungry?! Come on, Yusuke. Let's move a little farther away from them." 

"It's getting hotter. You might get sunstroke." 

"We'll be fine." 

"Hiei, maybe you can convince them." Kurama turned to him. 

"I haven't forgotten it was your idea for her to go down that infernal hole," he said. 

"Oh, bother." 

An hour had already passed and still they were burning away under the sun in the desert. Actually, Ebony had already succeeded in doing Yusuke's advice. They had been, for the last 45 minutes, trying to put on a new tactic. 

"Guys, we really should be going now," said Kurama for the nth time. "The sun is extremely hot and you will get sunstroke." 

"You're right," said Yusuke finally. "It's kinda becoming unbearable. Plus, I'm hungry. What about you, Hiei?" 

"I don't mind," he answered. 

"That's because you're a fire youkou," muttered Yusuke wiping away the beads of sweat. "Come on. I think my tan's dark enough." 

"Ebony," called Kurama. 

"Wait, OK?" she answered. "I nearly have it." 

"Like, you've been saying that for the last hour. Look, we can just come back later at nine in the evening. By then, all heat the absorbed this day would have been released from the ground." 

"I'm fine, OK. I feel great except for the fact I'm having a bad hair day." 

But Ebony was not feeling fine. Her head was aching quite unbearably and her throat was parched. She shook her head determinedly, ignoring the fact that her hair was dry and unkempt that would ordinarily horrify her. "I won't stop till I get it right," she said through her clenched teeth. 

It's like this. Ebony had more or less learned how to release her energy. Actually, her usable powers were at least 150% of Yusuke's and her birthmark wasn't a bit dimmed at that. The figure was still sharply etched on her left arm. But then, they realized they couldn't release more of her energy. The destruction would be too massive. Even now, the desert was quite, well um... more or less like before. That's the reason why they chose the spot. It was literally uninhabited by any living thing. 

However, they'd have to fight in Kentrona. Who knows how massive an energy they have to release to defeat Azrael? It may lay waste the whole of Lethe or even unseal the much-coveted powers because of Drynwyn stimuli and send it rampaging through out the worlds. So, they devised a way to prevent such a thing from happening. 

The concept was like a boomerang or a whip. The energy was released to the enemy and its remnants, instead of being dispersed into the environment, was to be sucked back into Ebony. It may also be compared to a whip. Power lashes out then returns to the owner. 

The danger there was that the body may not be able to handle such tremendous amount of energy to be absorbed. See, the energy used to attack was really drawn from the potential energy of the person. Therefore, energy that backfires was like an attack from the opponent. So it's crucial to be able to predict your enemy's movement well. If the energy you released was too small, it won't do harm to your opponent. However, if the energy was too big, you won't be able to absorb it without being hurt yourself. The timing should be perfect, the powers involved just so, just enough to dispatch the enemy. 

"Are you tired already?" demanded Ebony of Yusuke. 

"Maybe yes!" he answered crossly. "Come on!" 

"One last, please!" 

"All right. Remember, try to foresee how much energy I'll release." 

Both started to gather energy again. A while ago, the other two also fought her a few times each fight with increasing intensity. Until now, the powers she released had been too small. But at least, once she succeeded in weeding out Kurama's plants. Or nearly did. After she reabsorbed her powers, the plants grew again. But then they weren't strictly plants but fungi. She neglected the mycelia (?) underground. 

The winds rose, gathering dust and forming a sandstorm. Energy was also being collected, concentrated, right about ready to be released. The intensity grew. So did the tension. It built up and built up and built up and.. 

Boom! 

An explosion rocked the desert. Yusuke released the small concentrated ball of white energy. But tiny as it was, it was not to be underestimated for a white dwarf star was hotter and more powerful than a red giant one. He had yelled something but it was drowned down. Almost simultaneously, Ebony released her counter attack. Her energy lashed out, the twin cyclones of pure energy moving in a crescent path at unintelligible velocity. The two powers of opposing directions meet, just before colliding with Yusuke's Big Bang, a variant form of the rei gun. The powers clashed, reacting with each other for a mere hundredth of a second. Then, the two whirlwinds of Ebony became separate again and in that same crescent path retaliated back to the owner. Yusuke's energy had disappeared! It was utterly canceled out by hers. 

But something was wrong. The tornadoes were accelerating too sharply. Ebony can't seem to control their velocity. No, she's completely lost control! She won't be able to take that tremendous impact. 

Then, the two spinning masses of energy hit her full force. She screamed and the others strove to help her but were blown away by the force released by the impact. Her screams were muffled by the din and the others couldn't see a single thing. The clouds of suspended particles marred their view. 

After a while, the others picked themselves up. They managed to find each other, Hiei cursing to himself. _If anything happened to that girl, it will be my neck_, he thought. International (interwordal?) interests are at stake. They waited for the air to clear up. 

Finally, they found her lying in a heap, unconscious. Is she alive? Breathing? No. A pulse, yes, but growing faint by the second. CPR, somebody perform CPR! 

Good heavens, it wasn't necessary. The moment Kurama cleared the air with one of his plants and they were able to clear her air passageway, she started breathing again. But it was labored, very labored. 

"Good," said Kurama. "The heart beat's getting stronger." 

"Once again, we nearly killed one of our own," said Hiei. 

"Stop talking like that. Its not as if Mukuro's dead," said Yusuke. 

"Let's just take her back to the house. OK?" interrupted the weary Kurama. 

4th ed. 111301 20:47:48 


	17. Ooops...

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing YYH from its rightful owner so please don't sue 'coz I'm just a procrastination-inclined student.

The Angel of Death

Chapter 17 

OOPS! I Did It Again 

"Yo, Ebony!" 

"I'm coming!" answered she. Ebony cast one last look on the mirror. She curtly jerked her head from side to side. She looked first at the right, left, then strained to look at the back. 

"Hmmm," she said. "It'll do I suppose. For now, at least." She sighed. She missed having to twist her waist-long hair into a braid. But she does like the way her now short curls swished around her ears. It gave her a liberal, sophisticated feeling. 

"Your majesty," yelled a sarcastic voice again. "We're not exactly going to some beauty pageant. Do you mind?" 

"All right!" Ebony yelled back. She dashed out of the stuffy pavilion. Slipping through the flaps of the giant tent, she was greeted by the impatient scowling face of Yusuke. 

"Well, finally!" he said, his arms failing everywhere in his rage. "What's taken you so long? This maybe the last fight of your life and your worried about the five-inch braid singed off. You're the craziest--" 

"Yo-yo-yo, calm down, Urameshi," answered Ebony. "Don't blow up. 'Sides, I'm the one facing death himself. And you yourself have faced a million other fights before, right? Well, you should be used to it by now." 

"This is different! I am your teacher. If anything happens--" 

"I guess, you know now how frustrated Master Genkai becomes of you, eh?" commented Kurama slyly. 

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Yusuke answered dryly. "Well, she's your student, too, and you should be worried." 

"Relax. I'm a good teacher. My students should be better." 

"Grrrr! Let's just get out of here." 

"About time," muttered Hiei, stepping out of the shadows. 

Yes. It was still dark and the stars were peeping through the leaves and boughs of the towering trees. It was still in the wee hours, some three A.M. The siege of Cair Tara would start at dawn. The people were starting to gather the forces and prepare for the attack. 

"Wow, Yusuke!" exclaimed Ebony, her eyes widening. "I didn't know you felt responsible about anything at all." 

Yusuke stopped and turned on her. "You're really enjoying this aren't you? You're doing this to get back on me. You've been behaving well before the desert incident. Fine, hate me for nearly getting you killed but don't blame me for having ten inches of your hair getting singed." 

"Yeah, I remember. Shiuchi nearly murdered me, too." 

"Huh?" asked Kurama. 

"For your information, I have a very sensitive allergy on fur. When you accidentally reverted into your kitsune form while I was unconscious, I had an attack of asthma and I didn't have my medicine. I ran out. Good thing, you had some of those medicinal herbs on you. But what do you do next? You bring me the flower. But I'm also allergic to pollen. Ho-hum." 

"Sorry," said the accused. "We didn't know. It's hard to comprehend that someone of your might can have allergies and other everyday problems ordinary people meet." 

"How did you know?" said Yusuke. "We never told you." 

"I know." 

"Back to what we're talking about, was I that awful a student that you're taking your revenge now?" 

"According to Miss Aiea," interrupted Kurama. "She's actually behaving well compared to when she's under King Audric." 

"That's true," quipped she. "I mean, my brother once yelled at me." 

"Hn," said Hiei rather sarcastically. "That's really something." 

Ebony turned to him. " You don't know my brother, Hiei. All my life, I've only seen him get seriously mad twice. He is very slow to anger. Being the silent type, he doesn't really crack up much but his humor is really wackier than Adrian's. Unlike you whose always scowling, he's quite generous with his smiles, though." 

"This would probably be one of those rare occasions he'll shout if we don't get there soon," said Yusuke. He started to jog this time. The others followed. 

Presently, as the main body of the army became visible, Hiei said, "If you really want to know the truth, you're a worse student, Yusuke." 

"How should you know?" demanded Yusuke. "You never became my teacher." 

"Hn." 

"Never?" repeated Kurama. "Didn't we learn something from each other all these months?" 

Yusuke looked thoughtful. "I suppose so," he said. "What about you, Ebony? Are you learning something from us? Ebony?" 

Ebony wasn't listening. She was again holding her mirror and was scrutinizing her hair. 

Without warning, her hand mirror suddenly broke. 

"Hiei!" Ebony glowered at the other person who was sheathing his sword. "A simple tap in the shoulder would have been enough. You shouldn't have done that. That's dangerous. And that mirror's been in the family for five generations." 

"Hn," said Hiei indifferently. "You look at the mirror too much." 

"Never mind." With a flex of her hand, the broken pieces of glass levitated into the air and began to piece together. Then, the mirror, which became whole again, began to float towards her. But it never reached her. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed when Yusuke took the mirror. "Give it back!" 

"Look," said Yusuke. "If you win against Azrael, you get it back. Fair enough?" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." 

"Is that what you learned from us, staring at the mirror?" 

"No. It's just that I've been wearing my hair like that since birth. It's kinda hard to get used to." 

"Isn't two months enough?" said Hiei. 

"Well, four months haven't been enough for you to get used to sleeping alone and you've only been sleeping with her for three years while I--" 

"W-w-watch your mouth you-you--" Hiei sputtered in rage. He was practically on top of Ebony and the two began to face off. 

"Enough," commanded Kurama. "Now, Ebony, take my word for it. Short hair would do nicely for you. Your face is oval see and your quite thin. Your long hair only accentuates your thinness." 

"Oh great," said Ebony. "Now, I'm taking beauty tips from a guy." 

"If it's about hair, listen to Kurama," said Yusuke, grinning. 

"Speaking of hair, I don't get it." 

"What?" 

"Your hair remains slick for a long time, right? Then after sometime of hard fighting, your hair falls down but it isn't messy or anything." 

"Uh-huh." 

"While these guys hair don't even get out of shape," she motioned to Kurama and Hiei. "I mean, Shuichi's doesn't even change its form. And my brother. You haven't seen him fight, have you? Well, not a single crease in his clothes is disfigured, not a single strand of his hair out of place. It's unbelievable!" 

"Uh," said Kurama. "What part don't you understand?" 

"How come my hair stands wildly on its end every time. What shampoo do you use? Do you use gel, mouse or spray net? I can't use those stuff. I'm allergic." 

"Oh, bother," muttered Yusuke. Shaking his head, he caught up with Hiei. 

"Hey!" he said suspiciously. "Aren't you a bit uneasy? I mean, your family's life may depend on that skinny pip-squeak and she's obsessed with her hair." 

Hiei sighed resignedly. "I don't exactly have any other choice," he said. 

"Oh," said Ebony. "We're here." 

She turned to the nearby people. "Captain Love," she called, determining his status by his uniform and name by his nameplate. "Have you seen my brother?" 

The soldier approached her and bowed to her respectfully. "Pray, which one, your Highness? Their Majesties are both available at your disposal." 

"The king, soldier. I need to speak with his Highness." 

"His highness is overlooking the troops, my lady. If your majesty pleases, I shall escort you and your honorable companions to the king." 

"By all means." 

The gang was brought to Audric, who has just finished speaking with the generals in one of the tents. Having seen their approach, the latter people bowed then withdrew to provide them with privacy. The king, having sighted of them as well, greeted them gravely. 

"Well, sister, I see you have been the cause of your punctuality again," he said. 

Ebony grimaced. "How did you know? And you don't have to be so ironic." 

"I don't blame you." He turned to the others. " Welcome. I can't think how you three gentlemen can bear her while I myself can't abide her at times. Forgive me for not saying 'good morning'. I'm afraid that what I might say is a falsehood." 

Yusuke grinned," Mighty fine day for an ending." 

"Yeah," said Kurama. "But whose?" 

"His," said Ebony. "So many lives have been spent for this war." She turned on his brother earnestly. "Don't spare me, Audie. Tell me the truth. How many casualties do we have as of now?" 

"Twenty-five million, including civilians." 

"That's nearly half the fatalities in the Second World War." 

"Yes and that's just for Lethe. Makai figures are not yet available. And to think the war has just been going on for a mere four months." 

"At that rate, we'll have 400% more death than in the 2nd world war," muttered Ebony. "What of Ningenkai and Makai? How do they fair?" 

Audric shook his head. "Not good. Azrael managed to conquer the Lethian bordered part of Makai. The Makai warriors won't be able to march to our front. Even so, they're too hard pressed in defending the rest of their territory. I'm afraid we can't expect much help from them." 

"And of Ningenkai?" 

"So far, it's holding up. No reports of successful invasion yet." 

"Reikai doesn't have any problems." 

"On the contrary, they're in charge of Ningenkai. That's mainly the cause of their successful defense. Ningen forces have joined Reikai's" 

Ebony chuckled dryly. "They can't help us either, I suppose." 

"Yes. We have to work alone. And it's best if we start now." 

"Shouldn't we wait till the others are here?" 

"The others have already received their orders. It's time you get yours, as well." 

Ebony looked embarrassed. "OK." 

Audric led the way to a well-drawn map, spread out and hanging. Ebony thought it looked familiar to the one hanging on the castle but this was rather cruder and with bits and pieces missing. 

Audric cleared his throat as if reading her mind. "Umm," he started self-consciously. "We didn't have any map about us. We had to make do with one made from my memory." 

"That's OK. I didn't know you can even draw at all!" 

"Actually, Adrian did." 

"Yeah," said a voice, Adrian's. "And don't you say anything about it because you're no better than me." 

"At least, I know how to draw the insignia of the Boreal provinces." 

"It's nice seeing you, too, Ebony." 

"Are you ready to listen?" asked Audric. 

"We are," said Yusuke. "She isn't." 

Ebony ignored him. "Well?" she asked. 

"For one who is being threatened of being sniffed out of existence, you are one plucky girl, sister. Never mind. Listen, to make things easier we will refer to the areas by their direction. 

"There will be four main attack formations, from each of the four winds. However, there will be four other stealth groups. My group will come from the northeast. Adrian's will attack from southwest. Aiea's from the southeast and yours from the northwest. 

"The forces of Azrael will be too busy protecting themselves from the main body of our army. Some parts of the castle will be neglected or will lose considerable protection. And there, each of the stealth groups should proceed in sacking the place. We will meet minimum resistance. 

"The nature of the formations are also due to the fact that there are four possible places where Azrael and his prey may hide. The first, Kamara Sapienta. I will go there. Iantha's gang will search Kamara Mystikus. Ebony, you go to Kamara Natalus and Adrian to Kamara Labores. All will maintain contact with one another. The first to find the dark angel must communicate it to the others. Everyone must immediately bring their aid. No one should face him alone. You hear?" 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," said Adrian. "Let's kick some butt!" 

"I'm with you on that, pal!" said Yusuke, giving him a high five. 

"I don't think you understand," Kurama said, pulling Yusuke's sleeve before the latter could take off. "If any of us gets our guard down, Azrael may have a chance in taking over ourselves." 

"Yes," said Audric. "That's why it's important not to go alone. Strength comes with number." 

"Hn," said Hiei. "I can take him alone." 

"That's what Ixion thought," said Ebony contemptuously. "Fool that he is! He can't even match me, or Aiea for that matter, and he dared to face the angel of death who killed my parents and some ancestors. Serves him right, airy pompous simpleton." 

"Remember, Ebony," Audie said softly. "He did it to protect Iantha." 

Ebony shrugged. "Let's go." Silently, she said to herself, _I still hate him for stealing away my Aiea._

"Wait," said Hiei. 

"Hieeiii!" whined Ebony. "I thought you're dying to recapture your wife from the icky hands of that arrogant Azrael. What's the problem now?" 

"There maybe flaws on the plan. You yourself said that Azrael is shrewd. What if he rally his ranks around ours so that we'd be trapped between two circles of warriors?" 

Audric nodded. "Yes, that's true. And that's the reason why the siege will be held today. I mentioned the other worlds have their arms full right now. 45% of the enemies are in Makai. 20% are left here. The rest are running loose in Stonehenge. This may actually be the best chance we've got." 

Hiei was unconvinced. "It may be a trap. Why would he send his forces away, leaving his stronghold vulnerable for attacks?" 

"The soldiers weren't sent simultaneously. The army rampaging in Makai has been there for a long time. They didn't expect to be kept off the land for so long. They still invaded Ningenkai with that much force since they didn't think the humans would be able to resist at all." 

"Still, wouldn't he have henchmen powerful enough to disrupt our plans?" 

"Perhaps," said Kurama. "But not so much possibility. For his army to able attempt conquering the capital of Makai, it needs the best leaders. Besides, Azrael is confident he'll be able to block off any attack." 

"He may also think that we won't attack this early since we still have two months," added Yusuke. "He may expect us to use our time to train more." 

"It may also be dangerous if we delay. Have not you noticed their number increases as they moved from one battlefield to another? The fallen and the captive have become one of the damned themselves. We may not get an opportunity any other time." 

"Hn," said Hiei. "You win." 

* * *

Amidst the clashing of the weapons, explosions of spiritual energy, the moaning of the afflicted and the roaring of the victorious; the low-flying birds of prey swooping here and there could be heard squawking in their anticipation. They will not be disappointed. The siege had taken longer than expected but the warriors are slowly being infiltrated into the sturdy walls of Cair Tara. 

The sun was already hovering in the horizons, and if one was in a strategic position in the mountains and hills nestling the city-state Kentrona, one would have an impressive view of the fighting. Still, even in the thick mass of noble soldiers and imprisoned slaves of Azrael, some people proved more noticeable than others. 

One of them, a fairly tall, black haired fellow of intense brown eyes, can be noted for his vigorous, energetic fighting. It seemed as if the battle was all a game for him and the wide grin that was spread on his face indicated he was having much fun. And yet, he managed to take out all his enemies without killing or seriously injuring them. He was unarmed at that, relying on his powerful fists to do the job. 

Another one of the eye-catchers was also unarmed. However, the interesting thing about the other was the lack of spirit in fighting. One can clearly see how hesitant his moves were. Then again, he wasn't a he but a she. You wouldn't notice it at first since her movements were quite brusque and unladylike. But the slim lithe black-garbed creature was quite impressive nonetheless. Was it because she's so handsome or so beautiful? 

She stood still, looking innocently helpless, as a group of burly men close in on her. Nevertheless, one can feel her cool confidence as she ready herself to attack. Then suddenly, blows from her fist and feet rained down hard. In one blink of an eye, all of her assailants were flung off to space. 

_Careful_, she reminded herself. _Strike to disarm not to hurt. The enchanted may be as innocent as a child born yesterday._

Kurama waved to her. Finally, they've found an opening. She leapt off to her companions. She hoisted herself up on one of the buttresses supporting the huge outer walls of the palace then jumped the rest of the way over the battlement. She landed quite unhurt on the grassy courtyard. Good thing, too, for one would not have much time to recover. The gang busied themselves in fighting off the soldiers that rushed at them. 

"Let's go." yelled Ebony to the others. "Hurry up! In case you wanna know, we're the last ones to enter. Aiea's group came some three minutes ago." 

She led them through various stairways and passages. Once in a while, they were challenged by some guards but the group easily passed. They were delayed once though when Ebony blew up after realizing it was her clothes and jewels that the enemy was wearing. She nearly fainted as well when she accidentally discovered that the person was actually a man. 

Ebony was communicating with the other groups through a communication compact smaller than a closed fist. Apparently, the others have been experiencing more opposition than them. Even Aiea's gang have not yet reached their goal. By know, however, Ebony and the others have almost reached Kamara Natalus. 

"We're nearly there," she said. "Ready?" 

"Wait," said Yusuke. "What's the place for?" 

"This is usually where members of the royal household give birth or prepare for it. You can say midwives make their office here." 

"But," said Hiei. "She still on her 26th week of gestation. She's not due yet." 

"You're right. My brother's head works wonders. I don't know." 

"Ah," said Kurama. "Maybe they utilized some sort of machine to speed up the gestation period." 

"Are there machines like that?" asked Yusuke. 

"Let me see," said Ebony thoughtfully. "Ah, yes, Yomi. Do you know him? Anyway, he has a child, Shura. He doesn't have a mother that gave birth to him. Do you understand? We think he maybe a clone of Yomi himself or else some test tube baby from a specimen ovum. Even so, when the child was 'born' he was already at that stage of physical development. You should know, Kurama, you stayed with him. You know that the child just appeared seemingly out of thin air." 

"Hey!" yelled Yusuke suspiciously. "How did you know?" 

Ebony pulled up from her run so abruptly that the others came crashing against her. She turned around. Her expression became filled with mystery, her eyes shifting into the head-boring unreadable eyes she had when Azrael first appeared in Genkai's home. 

"I know a lot of things, Yusuke Urameshi," she said darkly. "I know things you've never even dreamed off, things that can make you unable to go asleep. " Then suddenly she grinned in a very silly manner. "But right now, we have other things to worry about." 

"Why did we stop?" demanded Hiei. 

Her smile faded. "We're here. Be on you guard." 

The place didn't appear in the least alarming. It didn't quite look like a nursery either. It appeared to be, well, like the rest of the rooms and doorways they had passed by throughout the palace. That's why the change of scenery was so shocking for them that they thought they were transported through a portal when they cautiously entered the chamber. 

Alright, so it looked like a nursery, clinic and a playroom all in one. They were cribs and stuff on the left side of the room. Somewhere in the middle were children's playthings. Then in the extreme right were beds and what appeared to be medical apparatuses. 

They didn't feel anybody's presence but they searched the whole place. There didn't seem to be any place one can be concealed. The whole room was comfortable, welcoming, friendly and safe as if one was in one's mother's bosom. 

Finally, they gave up and relaxed. Ebony sat on the carpeted floors and contacted the others. Soon, the LCD screen on her communication compact divided into three, each bearing the hologram of her siblings. They, too, had found nothing, it seemed. 

"Did you find anything?" asked Audric. 

"No," replied Ebony. 

"Same here," said Adrian. 

"I found nothing also," said Iantha. 

"I thought so," said Audric. "Neither did I." 

"Now what do we do?" 

Audric appeared to be thinking. "What if they decided to escape?" 

Ebony gasped. "The portals!" 

"Quick!" said Adrian. "Everyone, go to Kamara Viarun." 

"Right!" the others seconded. 

They switched off the devices. However, barely were they able to breath again, when suddenly, they came under attack. 

"Eeeeeeekkkk!" Ebony let out a high pitched scream more of disgust than of fear or pain. "What are these?" 

Indeed, what were they? All of them had no time to wonder for they were all busy tearing the little imps from them. They were in the sizes of infants and toddlers but have the savageness and fierceness of rouge tigers. To make matters worse, they were numerous. And I mean a LOT. They could have been lemmings for they stretched all through out the room wreaking havoc. 

"We're under attack!" yelled Ebony on her compact. "I can't believe Azrael got the trolls on his side." 

"Well", said Audric. "He's got the werewolves, too." 

"I don't exactly know what these creatures are," piped in Aiea. "But they sure weren't here a while ago. They appear to be specters and ghouls. These guys eat flesh, right?" 

"Wow, these guys in the lab look a lot like Frankenstein monsters," said Adrian. "And there sure are a lot of them." 

"You can say that again!" agreed Ebony. 

"They seem to be increasing by the minute, too," said Iantha. 

"Which means they may already be at the portals," said Audric. "Quick everyone, proceed to Kamara Viarun ASAP!" 

"That's not gonna be easy to do," said Adrian. "We should alert the---" 

Adrian suddenly got cut off. 

"Hey!" Ebony's hand began to bleed. One of the creatures nearly bit her hand off, but only managed to gobble up the compact she clutched and only scratched her skin. 

Meanwhile, the others had been fighting hard. "Ebony," said Yusuke. "These guys are too many. Would you mind if we ruin this place a bit?" 

"The heck?" she said. "The whole place is devastated already. Listen, all of you go to Kamara Viarun. Azrael maybe there." 

"Where's that?" 

Ebony sighed between punches. "I guess we have to finish this first." 

* * *

While the monarchs and their followers busied themselves, one had finally been able to escape from Azrael's forces. Iantha managed to make sure nobody was clutching at her and had teleported herself from Kamara Mystikus to Viarun. 

The moment she appeared on her destination, she immediately sensed the strong energy that signified the usage of the portals. She landed in the middle of the room, thus seeing each of the four portals. She caught sight of people lumped around the eastern one so she ran to that direction. Even so she knew. She saw clearly he who was operating the portal. 

Ixion himself! 

Feedbacks would be greatly appreciated. I don't mind being scolded either.

4th ed. 111301 21:09:56 


	18. Never Be the Same

Disclaimer: Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump and Studio Pierrot. Just borrowing from them.

The Angel of Death

Chapter 18 

Never Be the Same Again 

Kamara Viarun was where the famous portals of Lethe were located. The place was not really publicly accessible but there were several ways to reach it. Of course, all these paths lead to a narrow well-camouflaged stone staircase. After climbing the long flight of stairs, you would find yourself, without quite knowing how you got there, in the middle of an open, roofless and wall-less place. Looking around you'll see four stone archways that lead nowhere except the edge of the building where you'll fall off. These four are found in the middle of each of the four sides of the quadrilateral area. So that is basically Kamara Viarun. 

As you might have guessed, the portal chamber was not strictly a chamber for it was located at the roof of the palace's main and tallest, except for the turrets and towers, building. It was also the biggest structure in Cair Tara. The size of the roof rivals even that of a soccer field. This may explain why Iantha was able to run from the center to the eastern end. 

Even from her location, Iantha can see only three other figures left behind. One of them was hovering above the other two. As she got nearer, she saw that it was a redheaded woman, dressed in white, floating inside a translucent sphere. She realized it was the mother when she caught sight of her belly. She knew it was Azrael himself holding her aloft telekinetically, not because he fitted the description the others gave of him (he could have fabricated a dummy had he wanted) but because she felt dimly some well-suppressed strength and his unspeakable malevolence. Also, he felt familiar. It has been eighteen years, she merely a small child then, but she remembered. And the other, of course, was Ixion. 

Iantha readied her attack. She would paralyze them both by trapping them in a force field. Perhaps, she may be able to hold them for a while. At least, until the others arrive. 

She runs faster, taking careful aim, making sure she would not be blocked. Somehow she felt Ixion looking at her even though he might not be able to see her, him being faced to the West and she having the sun behind her. 

For a fraction of a second, she nearly faltered, but she only clenched her fist and jaw harder, running faster. "That is not him," she kept repeating to herself. "It's just Azrael's dummy. Not even his outer shell." 

Then, their eyes met. It was fatal. She was already a few paces away from Azrael himself, but stopped. Ixion's brownish green eyes glowed, exercising such irresistible power over her, making her unable to move. The eyes were cold and vacant unlike the old ones filled with gentleness. Nonetheless, they were undeniably his and thus held her charmed. She knew she must snap out of it before Azrael escapes, but it seems as if she had lost control over her body. Even in her desperation, all she was able to do was to weep quietly. Her beautiful marble-like eyes brimmed with tears, making them look more glazed. 

Just then, Ixion seemed to falter, his spirit quivering like jelly, his mind seemingly struggling to remember something forgotten. Perhaps, her desolate sadness was able to penetrate through the mass of enchantments and has awakened something inside his innermost being, temporarily setting him free from Azrael's hex. Momentarily, the eyes of the young man seem to have lost their oblivious gaze. As disturbance and bafflement passed through his face, he managed to sputter out her name. But just as suddenly as when he managed to break through, he shook his head sharply, sending his burnt sienna locks tossing everywhere, and the spell that bound him to his master returned. 

Iantha felt the angel of death leer and gloat at her misery. Yet, even behind his silent, almost mocking stare, there appeared to be some slight pity for her suffering, some hidden sagacious understanding of one that has undergone the same experience. What ever it was, it was gone in a flash. His face broke into a grim smile and he bowed to her direction. 

"Long time no see, princess, but this meeting has to be cut short, " he said. "Send my regards to the others. Au revoir." 

His words, breaking the lack of vocalization, awakened her and she felt uncontrollable rage rise inside her, bringing her back to reality. In an instant, she launched her attack, her movements swift as lightning. But it was all in vain for Azrael was gone. Ixion followed soon but Iantha was still unable to attack him. She did make a futile attempt to disable him but to no avail. He chaffed her failure cruelly by dallying for a while before her. 

"Aiea!" yelled Ebony from out of nowhere. She herself released a powerful attack. However, it was clear she had changed her mind and veered at the last second, for she merely missed the traitor. 

Ixion was gone. The portal was closed once again and Iantha was left standing alone before it. But not for long. Her strength fails her and she falls on her knees and breaks down. 

Ebony and the others were with her in a jiffy. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry, Hiei. The cosmos will pay for my weakness!" she wailed softly over and over again. 

The others were speechless and sympathetic. But Hiei couldn't keep his disappointment to herself. 

"It's not your fault," he grunted gruffly to Iantha, much to the others' surprise. However, to Ebony he said viscously, "Why the hell didn't you shoot Azrael when you had the chance?" 

"I couldn't get a clear shot. I could have hit Ixion," answered she. 

"Is that an excuse for your incompetence?" he charged rashly. "I thought you were ready to sacrifice what was necessary for the sake of the people's lives." 

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly. "But I realized what was also at stake. Ixion may be the source of my sister's sole happiness. I couldn't do it. I guess you're right about me being weak." 

Hiei was taken aback but he calmed down. "Hn," he said. "You could also have hit my wife." He sighed. "I'm not to happy to discover I was right again." 

Presently, Adrian and his companions arrived. After them, Iantha's and Audric's forces came. Last of all, came the king himself. 

He walked slowly, his heavy footfalls resonating loudly through the suddenly silent rooftop. His face was invisible, his head being bowed, but when he reached the others, he looked up. A doleful expression was painted on his face. 

"I see," he said. "We failed again." 

* * *

Two days had passed since the Cair Tara had been retrieved from the enemies' clutches. The royal household was once again functioning but not quite the normal way it used to do. Every member sensed foreboding and dread that their troubles were not over yet. They still were in real and more serious danger. 

The most skillful, experienced and enlightened of Lethe were holding counsel with the king and his court in Kamara Sapienta. They were sitting around an annulus shaped table of the rarest, most impressive black marble. 

Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke were also there. They were dressed quite magnificently like the rest of the lot they were with. (I wouldn't dwell too much on description. I don't want anybody to drool. 'Sides, I suck, really.) Even tomboy Ebony, who was attired in a long one-piece summer dress of white satin. She looked quite angelic, with the black hair framing her face kept at bay by pearl-studded lace ribbons. She behaved well, too, much to the surprise of her three teachers. 

Iantha, of course, was garbed in that usual modest glamour. Her pale yellow silk dress became her perfectly. The legendary yellow diamond, so-called the Witch's Eye for its mysterious pulsating glint peeped from her graceful slender neck. A single rose, also of the same shade, was tucked in her sleek curls, which was tied tightly in a ponytail on her nape. Her bright apparel was quite the opposite of her melancholic expression, though. She was silent and had the air of one met with much bad luck, of one ominous and oracular. Perhaps, it was the diamond that caused it, being rumored to be a sign and bringer of ill omen in the Ningen world. 

Adrian was his comely, gorgeous self. He was wearing his princely garbs beneath his armor, as customary. However, it seems he was not thinking much about his appearance for he neglected to comb his hair, making him look untidily cool. Still, many thinks he was ruggedly handsome and were making googoo eyes at him much to the sheer bewildered annoyance of his little sister who knew how much of pain he can really be. 

Audric was dressed simply, though not shabbily. In fact, that was what may distinct him from the others. Yet, his manner, his dignified air, commended one's respect, showing him to be one of royalty despite his plain clothes. But of course, he was wearing the circlet that indicated his rank and was standing inside the circle cut in the middle of the marble. 

The other three monarchs were actually inside the hole, too. They were four equidistant wrought metal chairs set against the inner edge of the table. The three others were seated while Audric, as mentioned earlier, was standing in the middle. Presently, he started talking again. 

"Thank you," he said. "The damage report is quite um...heavier than we expected it to be but we got Kentrona back. Good work, but I'm afraid that doesn't mean we can let down our guard. Azrael may attack at any given time without notice. Have you received the defensive scheme, General?" 

"Yes, sire," said a burly bushy man. 

"Good. Right now we have other problems. For starters, Azrael still has the mother. We must regain her at all cost before Azrael takes over the fetus in her womb. Because of this, I believe our operation to be more of a failure than a success." 

"Not so, brother," said Adrian. "At least, we got Kentrona back. We also got them running, didn't we?" 

Audric shook his head. "I think Hiei was right. Azrael did expect us and had it all planned. I'm afraid we've underestimated him. Take note, the infantry of Azrael began to retreat moments after he disappeared into the portal." 

"If so," said Ebony. "Why did he wait until then for him to make an escape? I mean, we could have stopped him had we arrived earlier." 

"Yes," said Iantha bitterly. "If I hadn't screwed up." 

"No," said Audric. "That's another point why I believe Azrael planned it all. Recall, if you please, when each group entered each's designated chamber, they were all empty. Then, the enemy's assault came simultaneously as if synchronized. Besides, those guys weren't capable of teleporting. Azrael must have done it himself." 

"Why is it that Aiea was able to escape and she alone if it was his purpose to delay us?" asked Ebony. 

"Maybe Azrael planned that, too," said Adrian. "He probably wants to prove that Aiea won't be able to fight or even face Ixion." 

"Uh-huh," agreed Audric. "Azrael loves to tantalize. It's almost frightening, his confidence. He knows very well how far the gap between his and our level." 

"And yet," put in Kurama. "There seems to be something amiss." 

"True, " affirmed Audric, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "He appears to have lagged behind just to pester Aiea, and yet, I feel there's some other reason. Perhaps, he had something to finish. I don't know. I can't grasp it yet." 

"Still," persisted Ebony. "He'll surely return, right? I mean, for the merging to occur, he's supposed to have all the elements present the time he was transformed into a vampire." 

"We don't know for sure if it's here. I have a feeling it isn't." 

"But... I was born here, right? This was were Azrael attempted to posses me and... and..." 

"They just assumed it was here since grandfather took you from here and our parents bodies were found here, too. However, there wasn't ample signs of combat. Nobody really knows except they themselves and unfortunately they didn't live to tell the tale." 

"Well, then, I'll ask them." 

"Huh?" 

As if on cue, the crier announced the coming of Koenma. After a blast on his trumpet, he called out, "His royal highness, Koenma Daiou, Prince of Reikai." 

Then entered Koenma himself in his usual garbs, pacifier and all. Following behind him was Botan, wearing a blue kimono. Everyone's head turned towards the doorway to witness their arrival. 

In a flash, Ebony was with them. In fact, she was _on_ Koenma! 

"Quick!" she demanded, tugging his collar and shaking him hard. "Take me to my parents. I have to talk to my parents. Take me to Reikai!" 

"E-e-eb-o-o-o-nneeeee?" yelped the clueless Koenma. He tried to yank off Ebony's hands from his neck. "What? Are you trying to kill me? What do you want? Stop choking me!" 

"Oops, sorry," Ebony stopped and dropped her hands. 

Koenma straightened himself up with an air of injured dignity. "Well?" he screeched at her. "Whadaya want?" 

"I want to talk to my parents." 

"But they already passed away years ago." 

"That's what I'm telling you! That's why I'm talking to you, dunce." 

Koenma took a moment to let her words sink in. Then, his eyes popped out of their sockets. "Are you crazy? I can't do that!" 

"Oh, yes you can! You're the prince." 

"Not only is it forbidden, it's also impossible." 

"I don't believe you." 

Koenma reddened. "I don't care if you don't because I know I can't do anything of that sort." 

Ebony started to speak again but stopped when Audric gave her a look. 

Audric bowed in a welcoming gesture. "Prince Koenma, welcome. Please excuse the inhospitableness on my sister's part. Will you be seated?" 

When everyone calmed down again, Koenma spoke up. "Uh, Audric," he said uncertainly. "Do I dare ask you why Ebony is demanding to speak to your deceased parents? " 

"Well, Koenma," answered the king. "You are aware of our failure to obtain the mother. The information we had about Azrael proved inaccurate and insufficient. I personally discovered our shortcomings when I reviewed the files again. Your royal person knows very well, none has witnessed the encounter between Azrael and our parents. Unfortunately, they have left the realm of the living without having disclosed their tale. So you see, this is what fuels my dear little sister's desire to speak with them. However, even Ebony, foolhardy and headstrong as she is, realizes your intervention is much required for the pursuance of such enterprise." 

"You talk like a filibuster," muttered Ebony, annoyed at the name-calling. 

"I understand the urgency of the situation," said Koenma. "But, not only is it forbidden, it also goes against the natural order of things. When a person's dead he's dead. We can't pull their spirits out of Reikai anytime we want. Each soul is in it's own journey to who knows where and interrupting may prove impudent on our part. They on their own free will would communicate to the living and even they can't do that often or anytime they want. Sorry, but it's really a tangle of legalities and stuff. I can't do anything." 

"Why don't you just admit you're too chicken to stand up to your mean pushy old man," Ebony mumbled again. Then to the assembly in general, she said aloud, "Let's hold a seance, then." 

"That's illegal. Besides, what if you call up the devil himself? We'll end up in a much worse dilemma than now." 

"True," said Audric. "That's why I propose a different solution." 

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Ebony. "Gloat all you want, know-it-all. Always making me look like a blockhead." 

Iantha glanced at Ebony reproachfully. 

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly grinning and holding up a peace sign to her brother. 

"Well," continued Audric. "It doesn't necessarily mean we have to talk to our parents in order to obtain the information we need. We want to see the full account of the incident from the Reikai archives." 

The prince of Reikai was once again shocked out of his senses, nearly falling off his seat. 

"B-b-but," he stammered. "You yourselves have no record of what took place, how can we?" 

"Come on, Koenma," said Audric, a sly mischievous gleam on his eyes. "We know very well how much you love watching surveillance videos from all over the place." 

Koenma blushed fiercely. "But we had an agreement, a pact between Lethe and Reikai formulated hundreds of years ago, a treaty of privacy. We won't meddle with your internal affairs and neither will you interfere with ours." 

"Yes," agreed Audric artfully. "But that doesn't provide us full guarantee of your compliance." 

Koenma gave up. "How did you know that?" he asked meekly. 

"Oh, I've conceived that so long ago." Audric almost smirked grimly. "And if you don't want an international scandal, you better give in to our request." 

Koenma sunk on his seat forlornly. "This is blackmail, Audric," he whimpered. 

"Sorry." The king grimaced apologetically. "Tough luck on you, but this is really serious. You shouldn't be withholding information with all those lives at stake. It's your problem, too." 

"Uh-huh," he answered. Now, he was slumped on the table, his pretty assistant nudging him alarmedly. 

The three former Reikai Tantei members gave each other meaningful, amused, yet impressed looks. Ebony was also trying to suppress her laughter. "Nice work Audric," she thought. "I just love how your mind works, brother. Poor Koenma!" 

"Oh, and another thing," spoke up Audric again. 

Koenma picked his head up. "It isn't over yet? You're like a court prosecutor, Audric." 

Audric's seriousness was unruffled. "Hitler, Polpot and all the other people insane enough to plot for the destruction of practically a whole world, nation or race, they all had something they failed at earlier in their life, something they wish to get retribution for. More often than not, it is important in a fight to know the psychology of your enemy well, to know what motivates his actions. In this way, we will be able to discover how to stop him. It's only logical that we know the past and story of the person to be able to predict his personality. The problem is we don't know anything about Azrael. This is why we turn to you for help." 

"What made you think we had those kinds of files?" said Koenma, now being cautious. 

"Reikai has always kept an eye on potential threats. If I must cite an example, here's Yusuke Urameshi present in this very assembly. Reikai has studied his bloodline and the possibilities his power may offer. If I'm not mistaken, they themselves caused his youkou side to awaken. Definitely, one such as Azrael will not be missed by Reikai. I'm sure the life and origin of the dark one would have been extensively researched by your people. But I understand you yourself have limited knowledge about the well-kept secrets of your home." 

Koenma sighed. "Fine, I admit it. There are files about him and Ebony that wasn't revealed to you but--" 

"WHHHAAAAAT!" screamed Ebony furiously. She was once again yelling, her face less than an inch away from Koenma's who was seated directly behind her. "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG ABOUT THE INFO AND YOU DID NOTHING! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH SMALLER OUR MARGIN OF ERROR COULD HAVE BEEN HAD WE KNOWN WHAT WE SHOULD HAVE? WE COULD HAVE STOPPED AZRAEL ONCE AND FOR ALL. BUT NOOOOO. YOU WERE TOO WIMPY TO EVEN ASSERT THE TRUTH. I CAN'T BELIEVE---" 

"Calm down, Ebony," he hollered back. "Before you devour me, you should know it's not my fault." 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'RE RESPONSIBLEFOR---" 

Ebony stopped. "What d'you mean it's not your fault?" she said humanely. 

"I only found out about the files just now," he said. "It's classified information and I risked my position when I snooped and pried open those records. Nobody knew until now. But I suppose I won't be able to preserve my life for so long now." 

"Aw, c'mon," said Ebony, waving him away. "You risked not only your job but also your ass when you intervened on Yusuke's behalf. Right now, the whole creation is at stake." 

"How did you know that?" 

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't? You scandalized your father quite badly, you know." 

"I don't think he would be too forgiving this time." 

"Don't worry," said Adrian grinning. "We'll offer you asylum here." 

"If," pointed out Koenma. "If we succeed. If I'm not executed. If I don't get caught. You guys owe me a lot." 

"Hey! You said you always wanted to save the worlds like your pals. Well, here's your chance to impress someone." Adrian winked. 

"Still, I…" 

"Oh, come of it!" said Ebony brashly. "If you really are so worried about being caught red handed, then ask for permission. A confrontation will be maturer instead of sneaking behind him as if what you're doing is bad. Haven't you stood up to him adamantly when you announced your beth-" The rest of her words were muffled when Koenma clamped her mouth shut with his hands. 

"All right, all right," he hissed furiously. "But I don't promise you anything. I'll try my best." 

"Good." Ebony slipped out of his clutches. Then, after being sure she was at a safe distance away from him, she yelled, "Now, don't forget my invitation!" 

"EBONY, SHUT UP!" 

^_^; Comments, suggestions, complaints, furious rants are all welcome. 

4th ed. 111301 21:25:16 


	19. Freaky Time

Disclaimer: Yuu Yuu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shounen Jump and Studio Pierrot. Just borrowing from them. 

The Angel of Death

Chapter 19 

Freaky Time

It was late twilight. The stars were slowly peeping out one by one from where they had hidden themselves during the day. 

Few, however, were able to witness this gorgeous transition. Most of the inhabitants of Cair Tara were busy preparing for supper. And yet, even their utmost preparations appeared useless and in vain. Among the stately palace walls, there seemed to hang an air of melancholy, an unmistakable bleakness which caused even the bright lights of the halls appear dim and doleful. 

One of the best places where one can speculate the perfect birth of the night was from the colonnade facing the eastern garden. Ah, it was exquisite! The soft light coming from inside drew curious shadows, stretching all across the grassy flat of the garden. Different shapes were created by the play of light; long, straight ones from the pillars creeping on the marble floor; slim thorny dark giants of the cypress trees scattered around the vicinity; the statues, fountains and busts standing around like spies and bandits conspiring in the secrecy of the night to plot some mischief. The constant bubbling of water, like a lullaby of the wood deities, perfected the scene in its beauty, romance, and, yes, sadness. 

It wasn't surprising that she sitting there in the steps connecting the garden and the colonnade got carried away by the mood. She sat there, leaning against a pillar, her bare feet dragging on the cold marble, tracing queer patterns with her lithe strong toes. Her dreamy eyes stared off to mere space, seeing without seeing the breathtaking spectacle of her surroundings. 

Princess Ebony, a.k.a. Lady of the Night. Perhaps, her personality did not suit her title but her dark regal mysterious looks certainly did. She was stunning, her black, jet black hair reflected the night sky, smooth as it was, slicked and gathered on top of her stately head in a neat knot studded with diamonds of breathtaking deep cuts and sparkles. The effect was quite dramatic, especially when paired with her gray gem-like eyes that twinkled in its sheer bottomless depth. Therefore, it wasn't much of a wonder that one astounded person observed her beauty from hiding. 

The spy was captivated; mesmerized by the stars that appeared tantalizingly reachable. He edged nearer, undaunted by the girl's blank stare. 

He gazed at her peepers, his whole being drowning in its obscurity. The eyes were supposed to be the windows to one's soul. _Yet, I see nothing through yours, he thought. You've always been a mystery to me Ebony. And I like you even more for that…_

"My lady?" he called gently, crouching beside her, the lost, faraway look still on her face. 

"Huh?" she replied sweetly. 

Then suddenly, the spell that held her charmed for a few minutes broke when she realized to whom the handsome face pressed near her belonged to. Yes, the gentle deep-set blue eyes peering at her sleepily were none other than… 

"Ahh!" she screamed in shock. She fell off the steps, hitting her butt on the grassy ground adjacent the small stone stairway. "Kendington, you almost gave me a heart attack!" 

However, her scream wasn't much of surprise. In truth, she was greatly embarrassed and perplexed at the momentary attraction she pretended not to feel. 

He offered his hand to her, she took it hesitantly and he pulled her up. Having climbed to her feet, one can see she only came up to the jaw of the lean gorgeous young man. 

"Sorry," he said gently as Ebony dusted herself. "I shouldn't have popped out like a ghost." 

She looked up to him and was about to snap back. However, perhaps because they both still affected by the romantic setting, she stopped when their eyes collided. His quiet apologetic eyes softened her annoyed disposition and momentarily took off her guard. There was an awkward moment of silence. Then, they both turned away shamefacedly. 

"That's ok," said Ebony uneasily. "Would you mind?" 

"Oh, sorry," answered Sean. He let go of her hand. 

"Thanks." Ordinarily, she would have yanked her hand away and perhaps had even socked him. 

They looked at each other again, turned away and pretended they didn't 

"My, you're being awful um… civil today," remarked Ebony. She sat down again on one of the steps. Sean did, too, opposite her. 

"So are you," he said. 

"Well," she sighed. "I suppose it's because I have a lot of things on my mind. And you?" 

He nodded. "I'm worried about Azrael, too." 

"I kinda don't understand," she said unhappily. "I feel rather confused, shocked overwhelmed." She sighed. "I don't know what to do." 

"Simple," he said coolly. "Go to Middle East, where he probably is. Prevent the merging with the child; regain the mother alive together with all his prisoners. Destroy the angel of death, end log." 

Ebony shot him a look. "It's not--" 

"I know," he said somberly. "It isn't as easy as that." 

"Yeah." Ebony rested her chin on her hand and her elbow on her thigh. "Especially now. I somehow feel sorry for him." 

"His story is quite tragic." 

"Audric was right about that. Something bad did happen to Azrael. That's the reason why he's doing all these." 

"The Prince of Reikai certainly needed a lot of convincing." 

"Audie took care of that, too." 

"It's hard to imagine that such a um… righteous person as the king can actually be such a tough player. I guess he really is your brother." 

Ebony raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Sean ignored her. "But I am worried about the Princess Iantha. She took her meeting with Sir Ixion quite badly." 

"I'm concerned about Aiea, too. Audie had already spoken to her. She's alright, I think." 

They were silent for a while. Then-- 

"So what are you doing here alone? Aren't you supposed to be preparing?" 

"I should be the one asking you that. You're supposed to be in England." 

"I'm really sorry, Eb." 

"Huh?" 

"I haven't fulfilled my part of the bargain." 

"What?" 

"I lost the contest and this is my punishment. I consider it more of an honor and I shall comply. I will do my duty to protect you. But because of my absence, I failed to do my job. So I 'm asking your forgiveness." 

"Are you saying, you're going back to your old job of stalking me? What about your scholarship in Britain?" 

"My word is my bond. Certain things must be sacrificed for the sake of one's honor and valor. I shall continue my studies in Japan." 

"No way! You'll be ruining your life. You'll be ruining _my_ life!" 

"The king had already given me his leave." 

Ebony sighed. "This is a conspiracy. Fine, suit yourself." 

Another awkward moment of silence passed wherein each one entertained their own thoughts. 

_Oh, Ebony, why can't you understand? You're so stupid, insensitive. You're so stupid!_ he thought. 

_Darn! I don't understand why he still remembers that bet. He's taking it too seriously. It was just a game, a childish squabble. You are crazy Sean Kendington_, she thought. 

Sean broke the quietness. "Uh, Ebony," he said nervously. 

"What?" she answered pensively. 

"I have something to tell you." 

"What?" 

"Uh, nothing." 

"Duh." 

Then from inside, someone called the princess. 

"Hey," she said rising. "I better go." 

"Uh-huh," answered he. 

"Get yourself ready, boy. We leave tomorrow." 

"Good luck, princess." 

He watched her glide away into the darkness, her bare arms and neck highly contrasting against her dress. The long black tube dress became her perfectly, enhancing her figure, making her quite sensual. It glittered as she moved, making the shiny sequins twinkle like stars caught from the sky and glued on to her clothing. Ah, yes, she was one desirable woman, but probably one he'll never have. 

He turned away from her disappearing figure. _Ho-hum_, he thought. _There she goes again out of my life. Hmmm…_

He was about to walk away. However, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a dark figure flung itself on him. Sean bolted and began struggling for dear life. 

"HEEEEELPPP!" he yelped. 

The person clamped his mouth shut and after a few moments of struggling was able to pin Sean down. 

"Good grief, man," the person whispered angrily. "Shut up, will you? It's me." 

Oh," gasped Sean. "It's just you Adrian. What did you do that for?" 

"You idiot! This is probably the last chance you had to profess your feelings. Do you realize she may never return from this fight? I'm risking my neck for you and you screw up! Now, I know how wrong it is to choose my stupid best friend over my sister. What do you see in her any way?" 

"Sorry. But you didn't get caught anyhow." 

"I know. She really must be preoccupied. Normally, she kills you on sight." 

Sean sighed. "Women really are a mystery to me. Hey, you're supposed to be good at this." 

"Ebony is not a normal woman. She isn't commonplace at all. Look buddy, I have other more important things to do. Besides, that's my sister and I wouldn't give her to a weasel like you. I just helped you a few time to get back at her. 

"Ok. Good luck then. Get Azrael for me. I'm staying here with Maui to protect the city." 

"Count on it!" 

4th ed. 111501 18:08:41 


	20. I Want It That Way

The Angel of Death

Chapter 20 

I Want It That Way

It was a barren, god-forsaken place. It was empty, too. Well, there was the earth, of course, but just dry rocks, the normal unadulterated atmosphere, and a trickle or so of pure virgin water. Otherwise, there was nothing. There was no plants, animals or even bacteria. There was no life at all, despite the perfect conditions the place had for the primeval caldron of the creation of life. It was as if cursed forever to remain untouched by any form of living being. In short, it was a dead world. 

Indeed, one cannot believe that such a place exists in Ningenkai with it choking of life in its splendor. Nobody knew it ever existed, much less where it is location. No one ever ventured to this place. Not even did the humans, who have brought all other creatures they share this planet with on their knees. Well, there were some, but none ever survived. Perhaps, all died with loneliness. That was why this place was not in any earthly geography book, library or archive. As mentioned earlier, not even myths, legends nor old wives' tales even hinted the existence of such a place. 

Ah, but this place wasn't always like this. Perhaps, before, it was like the other lands situated in its area. Maybe some incident caused the radical change. One thing that supported this guess was a mass pile of rubble. Besides the rocks, there were also bricks, glass pavement, metal and other various materials suggesting it was once part of a man-made infrastructure. 

Not anymore. Now there was an enormous fortress of plastered greenish-black rocks. However, the place didn't exist twenty years ago. Therefore, this was probably it. This was the stronghold of the very man responsible for this land's transformation; the man once known as Azrael; the man in the threshold of god-hood; the man more popularly known now as the Angel of Death. 

There was something strange about the castle. There was something about the place that aroused fear, foreboding, and dread. There was an air of mysticism, of horror, of danger, of death. It was no surprise either, for the dark vile man was in there himself. He was there, resting on the highest, most isolated tower of the citadel. 

* * *

A pair of eyes opened. Two amber irises glowed eerily in the dark. They looked around, peering everywhere. It was almost pitch black, the windows having being latched close, but the pupils had gotten accustomed to the scarcity of light. 

He rose from where he had lain to snatch a couple of hour's sleep. Even he needed rest after all those stressful preparations. He smoothly glided to the solitary window of the chamber and opened it. 

He stood by the window, letting the breeze entering the room refresh him. He contemplated the handsome landscape offered by the late twilight. Ravishing isn't it? But not for long. Soon, this place will be lit up for miles around signifying the start of his merging with the powerful child. 

Azrael quietly mused with his thoughts. _What will happen now? I'll fully lose my humanity. I would be completely incapable of having feelings, and emotions. Will it be right? Will not this actions offend the order of things in nature? _

This is crazy. I've never doubted my actions for centuries. My heart has long become numb, my conscience dulled by all those cruel experiences and my spirit rusted by the passing of time. Why tonight of all nights, the eve of my domination of this wretched world do I hesitate? Why now? 

This is proof of how troublesome it is to be human. Yes, I do admit, even with all my accomplishment, even through all of what I have experienced, that I still am human. Their emotions, their weakness, their natural tendency to be selfish and egoistic, these are the things that make them so fallible. I, too, am restricted by my limitations. I wonder. Will I succeed? How many times have this occurred before? Many times, I had brushed with victory, but always it had been snatched from my grip, tantalizing me to madness! 

Yes, why must I doubt? This is what I must do. What must be done, must be done. It doesn't matter how much would be destroyed. It is crucial if this universe is to be fixed. The end will just have to justify the means. Besides, I'm not like any other normal being. I am special. People like me have to make certain sacrifices. Ours is a high and lonely destiny. 

This world has done so much evil. Countless has given themselves to martyrdom trying to save this world from damnation, trying to help it change for the better. All their efforts were useless. Therefore, since this world can no longer be cured, it must be destroyed and renewed. Need I mention the only ones at fault here are the inhabitants? This innocent earth must be purged of all ills. Then, it can begin anew. We can all have a fresh start and I will rule this whole place my way. 

_He gazed again sadly at his world that once flourished. He seemed almost sorry for what happened there and what will happen to the rest of the other realms. In a flash, all the nostalgic, painful memories passed through his mind in final farewell. No longer will he dwell on them. It was time, it has long been time, to throw away those that hold him back from his destiny. With one last look at the empty desolate land, he shuffled out of the room. _

It's time. 

* * *

"Audie," whispered Ebony to her brother. "I feel really weird." 

Audric squeezed his sister's hand to comfort her. They were cold, clammy, and wet with cold sweat. _She's practically melting inside_, he thought worriedly. _You have to be strong, Niobe_! 

Just then, Aiea slipped on some loose stones, nearly falling off the steep precipice. Luckily, Hiei caught her in time. The others stared at them in shock, too startled to react. 

"Good--" exclaimed Ebony, her hand shooting to her mouth. "Are you alright?" 

"I am," Iantha said, panting a little. "Thanks to Hiei. I'm sorry. I was rather…distracted. It is rather dark." 

_Uh-oh_, thought Audric. _Not you, too. Pull yourself together, Aiea_! 

"Ohmigosh!" muttered Ebony. "I really think we'll have a fatality before this really begins, me!" 

"Don't worry, sis," said Adrian grinning wryly. "Our family has no history of heart diseases." 

"I know. But good grief! What is this place?" 

"This was once Yalith," said Kurama. 

Audric nodded. "Haega is also somewhere here. Azrael must have cast a spell over this place. This is what Azrael's idea of a perfect world. This is probably what will happen, not only to Ningenkai, but also to the rest of the other realms if he succeeds in merging with the child and unsealing the powers of Lethe." 

Hiei merely shrugged but a closer look will reveal nail marks on both his palms due to tightly closed fists. "Enough of this talk. We've wasted enough time already. Let's go." 

"Stop talking like that!" pleaded Ebony. "You're creeping me out. We took the necessary time to prepare, no more, no less. It's not easy breaking psychic barriers." 

"He's right," said Audric starting to walk again. "We've dallied for too long. Let's go." 

Ebony shrugged and started trudging along the not so welcoming terrain. 

"You must admit," she said. "This place is impressive even if it is a bit… well, extraterrestrial. The moon is a perfect touch. Lunar eclipses are so mysterious, intriguing, scary, even. Hey, Yusuke, are you waiting for the sky to fall down? Come along now before it really does." 

"I've been thinking," he said. 

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows mockingly. "Since when?" 

Yusuke ignored her. "I've fought many battles before and some of my opponents had similar stories with Azrael. They were violent, desperate fights, some of them bothering my conscience with guilt just like this. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had tried harder to talk them out of their plans." 

"Don't worry, Yusuke," said Kurama. "We tried our best before, it didn't work. And I don't think it'll work this time either." 

"Besides," pushed Hiei. "How many people had fought that maniac? I'm sure one of them has bound to have tried that." 

"Yeah," said Ebony in gleeful morbidity. "Then ended up dead! Ha-ha. Really, you guys should relax. There's nothing to worry about. All we have to do is to prevent the merging by getting the mother. Easy right? Easy way to be killed. Nothing will go wrong. Like what Hiei loves to say, she's still on her 26th week of gestation." 

The others started walking away again, trying to ignore the ceaseless chirping of Ebony following from behind. However, somebody else lagged behind. The king was immersed in his own thoughts. 

"Hmm," he muttered under his breath. "Red skies…" 

Comments and Complaints are welcome.

4th ed. 111501 18:22:10 


	21. Said and Done

Disclaimer: Please see other chapters.

The Angel of DeathCHAPTER 21 

Said and Done 

"Ebony, will you shut up!" demanded Yusuke. 

"Quit badgering me," she answered. "Didn't you realize this is my way of releasing my apprehension?" 

"Well, try being quiet and anxious at the same time," said the somewhat, annoyed Adrian. 

"Why am I so unlucky? I mean of all the people, I ended up with you two bozos. " 

"Quit bitching, Ebony," said Adrian. "'Sides, we two are much saner than those other four." 

"Kurama talks to his plants. I mean, he actually tells them how his day fared," said Yusuke. "Probably got brain over load; too much school." 

"Audie watches the ants on one of the palace gardens, names them, and actually recognizes each individual. Precocious as he was as a child, he probably was given too much responsibilities at such a young age. I guess he finally lost it." 

"Hiei once tried to play catch with the Koryuhha. He never found the ball again. Poor guy! Probably, spent too much time with himself." 

"And Iantha chases her killer instead of running away. She really has no attachment to life whatsoever. I hope we don't run into Ixion. That loony girl might just throw herself to him as a "sacrificial lamb". 

"There's nothing wrong about what their doing. It's kinda cool except for Aiea, of course. She's nuts alright," said Ebony panting. "However, that thing about Hiei is way over the top. He's probably driven himself crazy thinking too much." 

"You're right," said Yusuke thoughtfully. "You are madder than any of them." 

"At least, they don't talk to themselves," said Adrian with a guffaw. 

"What's wrong about that?" demanded Ebony. 

"Ebony, chill," said Adrian. "We'll meet up with the others sooner or later." 

"Chill?" Ebony ranted. "Oh yeah, chill. I've been running around this place for an hour and a half, got nearly hacked to pieces by a number of half-wit assassins, barely escaped being squashed by a million or so booby traps, still haven't found that blasted Azrael and Master Mukuro and your asking me to chill? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CHILL? I 'M SO BOILING HOT, I'M LOSING MY HEAD. I'M LOSING MY HEAD BECAUSE THIS MAY WELL BE MY LAST NIGHT ALIVE. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! What am I saying? I must be going nuts. Where are you, big brother? AUDIEEEEEEE---oof!" 

Ebony smacked headlong on Audric's chest. "Ebony?" he asked. 

"I'm ok, big brother," she said grinning wildly. "Just trying to release some pent up heebie-jeebies. Yikes!" 

The last remark was due to her noticing the attackers of her newly reunited companions. The others, on the other hand, meaning Kurama, Iantha and Hiei, sped off to safety with out even stopping. Yusuke and Adrian soon followed suit. Only Audric was left behind with Ebony still clutching at him. 

"I see," muttered Audric. "Let's go." 

"Whoa!' Ebony gave out a surprised cry as she was dragged off by Audric. 

Then suddenly an attack came; not on them but on their assailants. Everybody turned to their enemies. Direct hit! The troop of lizard-like monsters was engulfed in one giant ball of flame. 

"Wow!' said Ebony. "Why didn't I think of that? Nice shot, Adrian!" 

"Huh?" Adrian denied in puzzlement. "I didn't do it." 

"Then it was you Aiea? C'mon, don't be too modest." 

"I didn't either," claimed Iantha. 

"Who did? It couldn't have been Hiei. The flames were blue." 

They looked at one another, eyes questioning. None claimed to have released the powerful attack. Then, suddenly, from behind, a voice spoke. 

"I did it." 

"Oh my !" gasped Iantha, eyes widening in fear, in shock and in sheer joy. "Ixion?" 

Unknowingly, Aiea took a wary step forward. 

"No, Aiea," warned Ebony sharply. "It may be a trap." 

"Can't you see, Eb? He's come to help us. He has broken the spell." 

"I-I-I-I still don't trust… him." 

"I don't blame you, Princess Ebony," said Ixion in an emotionless voice. "And believe me it wasn't easy breaking free from Azrael's enchantments. Perhaps, it was Aiea's love for me and mine for her that helped." 

"B-b-b-b-but…" 

"I knew it!" said Aiea. Another step was made, a bigger one and one not so hesitant. "I knew you would be able to break free." 

"My Iantha," he crooned amorously. "I 'm so sorry if I had hurt you. I miss you so much. Come to me, baby." 

"No!" yelled Ebony. 

Iantha ignored her. She ran to her beloved, eyes shinning jubilantly, mouth stretched wide in sweet laughter and tears spurting uncontrollably from her eyes. But just when she was barely arm length away from him, she came to a stop. Great was her shock when she realized Ixion was weeping. Not tears of salty excretion, tears of blood! 

"I'm sorry, Aiea," he said, his whole being numb except for the eyes which spoke of unspeakable agony. "Truly…" 

His index finger pointed to her and began to glow. Aiea was unable to move, frozen in surprise and disappointment. In a flash, a blue flame of tremendous intensity lashed out at her. 

Only one person was able to react quickly enough. Audric dashed before Iantha, shielding her from the attack by drawing a force field around her and himself. Then, a flash of lightning bolted out of nowhere and struck Ixion. The flame attack stopped as he fell on the floor. 

Iantha flung herself on her elder brother, her tears still streaming non-stop. "Ixion--" she choked out. 

"Don't worry," said the king gently. "He's only unconscious. He'll awake in an hour or so. Maybe even less, depending on his recovery." 

"Now what do we do," asked Hiei. "We could have used him to find out Azrael's whereabouts. I just can't find him." His Jagan throbbed and glowed. 

"Ah, but we could. Azrael may have masked himself but he must still maintain contact with his minions. We can find out a lot from Ixion by probing his mind. Perhaps, we can even release him from the charm wrapping him." 

"Who'll do all that?" 

"I will." 

* * *

_The time is ripe_, thought Azrael. _Everything is complete. I must start now._

He pulled to himself telekinetically a blackened out Mukuro drifting in midair. He started his incantations and proceeded to merge with the child. He appeared to have failed for nothing happened after a while. 

_No_, he thought. _Perhaps, she is resisting me. I'm so unused to it that I almost can't enter. I'll try again and surely, I shall succeed this time_. 

"We're here!' declared a voice. Ebony and her companions appeared out of nowhere in the dark many-pillared chamber. 

Her eyes scanned the greenish gray tongue of flame burning in the center of the room, reaching the height of 15 ft. Mukuro was in its core, but she was not being consumed by fire nor did she showed any sign of feeling burning agony. 

Then, it hit her. _Oh, no_! she thought in panic. _The transition is tonight! We came just in time. A little later would have been to late._

"I knew there was some purpose you stayed behind during the siege," said Kurama. 

Audric nodded. "I suspected this as well. That's why I had them check out the lab. They found nothing but Azrael is an unusually gifted magician." 

"What?" exclaimed Yusuke. "You mean tonight's the night for the transformation?" 

"But it's not yet time," said Hiei. 

"Apparently, it is," murmured Adrian. 

"Then the children will perish. They're way too premature." 

"No," insisted Kurama. "I've been telling you guys over and over that they can accelerate the growth of the cells. Don't you remember when Ebony gave Yomi and his son Shura as an example?" 

"But all elements must be present," said Ebony. "Are they?" 

Audric nodded. "Listen, " he said to every one. "The phrase 'red skies' wasn't used as a metaphor in the account--" 

"It's actually the lunar eclipse!" said Kurama. 

"Right. A lunar eclipse may last from twenty minutes to about two hours. This one has been going for an hour and a half. We have to prevent him from making any contact with the mother for at most thirty minutes. After that it'll be over for him." 

"Well, congratulations," said Azrael. "You've finally figured it out. It's true, you are wasting my precious time but I suppose I must take care of you first. And don't worry. You won't have top fight for a full half-hour. You'll be resting peacefully by then. IN HELL!" 

"Plan A," signaled Ebony to the others. "Talk the man out." 

"You're a highly intelligent and intuitive person," said Audric to the dark one. "You had millennia to think about the effects of what you are doing." 

"Yeah," hollered Yusuke. "You know how many living things will die and how much will be destroyed." 

"I couldn't care any less," said Azrael coolly with a sinister maleficent grin. 

"Ha! You're like those other lunatics who tried to conquer all realms. You're as evil and as stubborn!" He whispered to the others, "Should we switch to plan B?" 

Ebony shook her head. "But what about the children? The weak creatures? They have no chance at all. At least, we can defend ourselves but they can't," she said almost pleadingly. 

Azrael looked at her as if observing her. "You. You are part human aren't you?" he said. He pointed one by one to Adrian, Audric, Iantha and Yusuke. "So are you four. You Kurama live in the body and the world of one and you Hiei have long stayed in Ningenkai. You all know how cruel humans can be to the innocent, the weak and the helpless. Not only them but everyone even nature herself. Isn't that the law of nature? The strong survives and the weak perish. This is how these worlds survive and live on. Their species are strong because only the strong are left alive. This is how this world is being purified. 

"But, no. People like you, who have twisted, distorted minds have protected those who should have been eliminated. You have protected those who are weak, those who are evil, those who are unworthy of life. This world, like the others, must be purged. It must be cleansed of the accumulated evils." 

"Azrael," said Iantha, much to the others' surprise. "I'm not surprised why you want to punish all the entities in this universe. Yes, that's what you want, isn't it? I don't blame you totally. You've been through so much suffering. But don't you realize that not everyone is evil? Just because one hunts you down, doesn't mean everyone else will. Everybody has evil sides but everyone has good sides, too. We are all fallible and capable of making mistakes or sins, but that doesn't make us totally evil. In fact, those experiences and failures enrich our lives and make us better persons." 

"Really?" Azrael shifted his intent gaze on her. "I don't have to explain my actions, thoughts or belief to anybody. Not only are they private, but also because you will not and never will comprehend the height of my reason. But let me ask you something. None of you are full-blooded humans and yet, you risk your lives for their sake. Why? Why not slay the evil and prevent its propagation? Why not stop it instantly? Why wait for another person to commit the same crime twice? Why risk it?" 

"I don't think you understand, either," said Ebony. "Azrael, you have lost the ability to do so. Perhaps, we are weak, always fumbling, impulsive, always held back by our emotions and selfish reasons. Nevertheless, man has a great capacity to change. You cannot waste life; you have no right. Man also has a great ability to love, which is the greatest thing about life. I'm sure you've learned that, long before, from experience." 

The last remark seemed to have irked the angel of death. 

"Enough!" he thundered, hitting them with a blast of raw spiritual energy. "You are incapable of comprehending me just like everyone. You have no right to judge or condemn me. Only Azrael knows his true intentions!" 

The others struggled to elude the perpetual blows of his attack. 

"PLAN B!" screamed Ebony. "SWITCH TO PLAN B!" 

"YOU DON"T HAVE TO TELL US, DAMN IT!" yelled Yusuke in confusion. He in turn also fired his rei gun repeatedly. 

The others, too, attacked and an exchange of offensive spiritual strength ensued. The whole place blazed, visible for miles, as spiritual powers clashed against spiritual powers. However, even in their number, the supposed saviors of the universe were no match against the Angel of Death. 

Soon, every other person was down, unconscious or immobile. Only Ebony and Azrael stood, still fighting. Now, they are using their physical strength as well. A normal low-lev entity might see nothing at all but Ebony and the ageless one continued their battle relentlessly, moving with speed almost rivaling that of the light. 

Alas, experience does do much in a confrontation. Azrael got Ebony by the neck, literally! He levitated, hovering near the flame, dragging her with him. Then, he pulled her towards him, her nose touching his. 

"It's over, Princess," he whispered, his eyes boring into hers. "You are mine. You are now one of my minions." 

He gently bit her neck, right on the jugular vein. He sipped a few drops of her blood, savoring the rich metallic flavor. Then, he let go of her. She didn't fall but instead drifted away aimlessly, still floating on the air. The changes passing through her were soon visible. 

Her deep, gray eyes turned blank and empty. They glowed eerily with whitish purple light. Her movements thought still dapple were somewhat restricted, almost mechanical. Her clothes also changed. Before she was wearing black spandex leggings, a black shirt with a grinning skull in front and her shoulder length hair was pulled into a tight ponytail on top of her head. Now she was wearing a flowing dress of some flimsy light material the color of midnight blue, though thin was still unrevealing. Also, her hair was tinged blue and was intricately fixed in many elaborate braids. Her whole being emanated a maleficent aura similar to Azrael's. 

"Welcome, Maiden of the Night," sad Azrael. "Or should I say Maiden of Darkness?!?" 

Ebony responded to his call at once. She flew to his side, much to the other's dismay and terror. 

"I'm dead meat," muttered Yusuke not quite beyond the earshot of the others. "I shouldn't have given her too much trouble at school." 

"I can't believe she's actually captivated by Azrael," said Kurama. 

"Hn," said Hiei. 

"Not you, too," wailed Aiea. "Ebony snap out of it!" 

"`Ware," cautioned Audric. "She will attack. She will follow a direct order with out question." 

"What?!" exclaimed Adrian. "In that case, we're all dead meat." 

"Maiden of Darkness," Azrael ordered. "Give us proof of your allegiance, please." 

"Uh-oh…" said Yusuke. 

She flew before them, hovering in place, and then slowly positioned her hand pointing at them, arms fully stretched. Pink energy, similar to the appearance of lightning bolts erupted from the tips of her fingers and attacked her companions, the energy grasping them, holding them, making them non-motile, and letting such unintelligible pain course through their bodies. Each of them had their own thoughts as they all hung in mid air: 

Yusuke: _Good grief! I really should have treated her much nicer. Keiko will gloat if she finds out. If she ever does._

Hiei: _Now what? Mukuro' will surely be a goner now. Shouldn't have trusted that girl. Knew she was a loon. Shouldn't have given this fight to her._

Adrian: _I can't believe it. She really flipped. Why am I always right? Hey, I should have fainted by now. I didn't know this attack can also prevent the natural tendency of the body to lose consciousness when in too much pain. How did she learn this really brutal method? I hate to say it but… I WANT TO FAINT NOWWW!!! IT REALLY HURTS…._

Iantha: _Ebony, no! I can't handle this anymore. Not only this pain that you unleashed upon us, but the fact that I'd be fighting against both my sister and fiancé. This is too much. Ebony, please!_

Kurama: _This pain is unbearable! And yet, it isn't causing any damage. On the contrary, I fell rather… refreshed. What kind of a game is this?_

Audric: _I hope you you're not doing what I think you are, Ebony. It'll never work. Nonetheless, I hope you succeed and fast. Any of us might black out anytime._

"Enough," declared Azrael. 

Ebony dropped her finger and arm. In turn, each of the rescuers fell down like flies as her power dissipated. They lay on the floor, gasping for breath, panting in exhaustion. 

"Excellent work ," said Azrael. "Come to me, my lady. You will become my consort and we shall rearrange the cosmos according to my tastes. But, first things first." 

Ebony drifted to his side and trailed behind him as he made his way to the huge tongue of flame dancing in the middle of the room. 

"He's going to start again!" said Hiei, struggling to rise. 

"We won't be able to stop him," said Iantha desperately. "Ebony's there to shield her over lord." 

"I'm sorry, Aiea," said Adrian. "But that's not Ebony anymore." 

"Still," said Yusuke. "Dare we strike a comrade?" 

"We must." 

"Perhaps, that won't be necessary," said Kurama uncertainly. 

"Huh?" Everyone turned to their former ally and her new master. 

A blinding white light flashed, accompanied by a sudden surge of energy. The next thing they saw was a dark figure falling on the floor of solid carved rock. Another figure was left floating by the flame looking almost sheepish. 

"Ebony!?!" They all exclaimed in unison. 

"You had me worried back there," said Audric calmly, amidst the hanging jaws. "I was afraid Azrael already knew of your plans." 

"No sweat," said Ebony nervously. "It was really easy. No--aurghhhh!!!!" 

A cocoon of spiritual energy wrapped around her and launched a continues, unmerciful onslaught. Her screams continued to echo through out the room, sending chills down the back of her comrades. 

"Impressive, child," said Azrael with a laugh, having no trouble making himself heard above the din. "Very impressive. We would have both won an Oscar each for that stunning performance. You should have done more research more thoroughly. Then you could have found out that my minions aren't created until given my blood. You didn't know that didn't you? Or maybe you didn't want to wait till then. Poor insolent creature! You dropped your guard for that sole chance but you failed. You practically handed yourself to me when you made that foolhardy, arrogant decision. With that knowledge, despair and DIE!" 

His powers even more increased their intensity till Ebony was practically invisible. Her screams became even more violent, filled with suffering, pain and pure agony. Finally, her tortured cries ceased as she lost consciousness but even then Azrael didn't stop. Only after almost a minute or so of her silent state did the angel of death's powers ebb. Her body flopped down on the ground, battered, helpless, completely drained of any strength, health, power, or even hope. 

Was it really? Has she really given up? Who knows? She can't even think straight. Her world was blurry, her whole body confused as a result of the damage caused by Azrael's attack. Not only confused, her life functions were also gradually ceasing to function. That was it then, that was the end of Ebony, that was the end of the fight, and this is her failure. 

And yet even when she was dying, she tied to life by a mere strand of hair, her sub-consciousness refused to accept the fact. 

~~ _Must get up. Must finish the fight. Must…. The fight is not yet over… Azrael still stands. _

~~ _No… too weak… can't move my body…it's too painful…_

~~ _Stop thinking about yourself! The cosmos is at stake here._

~~ _Does it matter? Perhaps, Azrael is right…_

~~ _No he's not! You know in your heart he's not._

~~ _Yes…but I am tired. It's time somebody else take up the fight… Why me?_

~~ _Stop being so selfish! So many people shed their life for this, too. You're not the only one._

~~ _I've…had my share. I want to stop. I'm too tired. I want…rest…._

Even as this conflict occurred inside her, her companions didn't waste any time at all in fighting their own fight. They attacked in rage, in anger, in thirst for retribution. They fought the dark angel of death; fumblingly, rashly, to blinded by fury and grief. Of course, as earlier, they failed. Each of them fell, unable to rise, too weak to even raise their heads or even to create a strong force field to shield them from Azrael's attack. 

"How much time does he still have?" gasped Yusuke. 

Audric shook his head. "I've no idea," he said. 

"We should move right now," said Adrian. "We shouldn't waste time." 

"We must plan our moves first," put in Kurama. "How do we take him out?" 

"Don't you see?" moaned Iantha tears flowing continually. "It's no use. He's too powerful. He can incinerate practically a distant star with merely a conscious effort. We're helplessly stumped without Ebony. We failed, we failed." 

"Are you ready to give up?" asked Audric quietly. "Are we going to give this fight up for the lost and leave the cosmos to its fate?" 

"No," the others declared in unison. 

Audric nodded determinedly. He sat up and held open his arms. The others rose, too, and gave their hands to the people nearest them. The six of them formed a ring and gazed at each other. 

"Let's do it," said Kurama. 

"For Ebony," said Adrian. 

"For Ixion," said Iantha. 

"For Mukuro," said Hiei. 

"For the whole creation," said Yusuke. 

They concentrated hard; with their hearts, minds, souls, bodies; with their whole being. Each gave every drop of his strength and power fueled by their sadness over her death. And yet, why is the energy fluctuating? 

Perhaps, it was because Azrael was hopelessly stronger than them, smarter and more experienced. No one cared anyhow. 

"This is for you: mother, father and grandfather, " whispered Audric to himself. "And also to you, little sister. You were an artist, a scientist; a genius on your own way. You are you, Ebony. It's been great being your brother… My only regret is that I shall never see my own child, your nephew but--" 

Their energy was lagging. Azrael was slowly gaining control of the fight without even breaking a sweat. 

Now what? There was s a sudden surge of spiritual energy… from the heroes' part? The whole place exploded with light and power as the band of undaunted warriors gave themselves for the sake of the life. But how? 

"Don't cut the energy, guys." 

Every one looked at the speaker. "Ebony!?!" 

"But your supposed to be dead!" 

"You weren't breathing a while ago." 

"I didn't feel anything at all." 

"Like, you were like a burned up match!" 

"I'm not that weak after all," said Ebony grinning. "Let's do some work, people." 

Their attack strengthened even more. Ebony was alive after all and she was helping them. Furthermore, her mere presence energized her teammates. Their power flowed freely as their hopes and spirits soared. 

"Noooo!" screamed Azrael. "You will not succeed!" 

He increased the intensity of his attack, giving his all as well. No. He's still more powerful! Slowly, efficiently, his spiritual strength engulfed theirs, sometimes almost extinguishing it totally. How much longer can they hold out? Azrael's too strong. Perhaps, nature, the cosmos and the heavens are on his side. Perhaps, he was the bringer of the Armageddon foretold in the bible to make way for the second coming of Christ. Perhaps…. 

But no. Something happened again. Someone or something was helping the rescuers. But who? No matter. Because of this entity, they may have a chance. 

Do they? Unfortunately, no. The sudden pouring of spiritual energy only held off Azrael for a while. Soon, everyone discovered the real might of the Angel of Death. 

Finally, all sources of energy failed. However, only Azrael was left standing. They had been ultimately defeated. 

Azrael laughed in triumph. He dashed to the flame, still intact despite all the chaos. The mother was safe, too, protected by the power of the green fire. 

_Yes_, thought Azrael, shaking in excitement. _I've waited for this all my life. Finally, this is it. After this, no one can stop me from taking the power of Kentrona and wasting this world. This is it!_

Ebony closed her eyes in a depressed manner, shutting out the horrible sight that met her. Only then was she hit by the reality of their defeat and failure. A tear rolled down her cheek, a single solitary tear choked with compressed emotions. She was sad, infinitely sad; for herself, for her companions, for the whole creation, for the man who had lost his humanity and morality. "Forgive me for failing," she whispered. 

* * *

Azrael suddenly drew away from Mukuro in horror. What is this? Why can't I enter her ? Why isn't the merging taking place. He looked up. The fortress of his was utterly destroyed as a result of the battle and the sky was totally visible. The moon had its cheesy white color again. The moon was no longer red. The lunar eclipse was over. 

"No. No! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!" And with one final scream, the ancient one writhed, moaned and fell apart. He began to age, his skin wrinkled away to nothingness until his skeleton was exposed. Then the bones themselves dissolved, dissipated till nothing remained. A blinding greenish white light exploded, reaching all through out his land. None knew what happened next, for they all blacked out. Nobody knew for how long but they all awoke the same time. Azrael was gone. 

Despite what one might expect, they were all speechless and silent. There was only emptiness in their hearts as each them settled down. They took their time to savor the peace in their innermost being. Finally, rest… 

"Ixion!" Iantha practically bubbled with ecstasy. She rushed and leapt on him. And then she was in his arms; happy, contented and joyous. 

Hiei, too, had reunited with his wife. However, she was still unconscious. His voice suddenly rose in panic as he discovered she was lying in a pool of blood her white dress stained red. And her stomach…it was flat! 

"What the--?" he snarled. 

"Look!" exclaimed Ebony. 

Look indeed. Behold, where the flame used to be, the newborn twins with umbilical cords still connected to their mother. And they were both alive and well; gurgling, active and bursting with new life! 

"Wow," said Kurama. "How did that happen? She actually gave birth by herself. All of them survived. Congratulations, Hiei. We're all just plain lucky, I guess." 

"Yes," he said, as he held both children, one each arm. "Lucky." 

Just then it started raining. Fresh, healing rain that will satisfy the thirst of this barren land. The sign that symbolizes the breakage of Azrael's curse. 

"At last," said Audric. "This land is free. Life will once again flourish here." 

"Yes," said Ebony. "This is a perfect welcome to new life." 

And they all began laughing and cheering and crying as they watched the earth miraculously turn green with newly sprouted vegetation. Yes, green for plants. Green for the Earth. Green for life… 

Comments and suggestions and complaints are welcome and will be gladly received. =)

4th ed. 111501 18:43:29 


	22. Epilogue

The Angel of Death

Epilogue 

In the Jaganashi home, two siblings sat on the bench resting on the porch. It was a bright sunny day and the blast of wind was wonderfully cool. 

"I really appreciate your help, Yukina." 

"It's nothing, really," answered Yukina. "That's what sisters are for, right?" 

"Don't worry," said Hiei. "I'm sure the children won't give you any trouble." 

"What are their names again?" 

"Taishi is the elder and Tara is my little girl." 

"Well, they are darlings. And aren't they angelic?" 

True. I almost can't believe they came from us." 

"How is their mother?" 

"Things had drastic effects on her. Somehow the spells Azrael invoked, or maybe the process itself, triggered the activation of her disease again. Iantha and Ebony's perseverance saved her. She'll recover in a few months." 

"Their healing did work wonders on her. All her scars vanished. She's flawless and… beautiful." 

"Nobody will recognize her now, which is just as well. She turned away from fighting years ago willingly but now its imperative for her to do so. I mean, she's still a formidable opponent and all. I'm also stronger than she is now since she has been weakened greatly. Besides, she tires easily, and she can't afford to risk her life anymore. She has the twins to worry about." 

"Neither can you." 

"Hn." 

"There's something you guys never told us. Who helped you defeat Azrael?" 

"We don't know. Nobody does. It could have been Mukuro or Ixion but they both denied the allegations. I guess we'll never know." 

Silence. Then… 

"There will be lots of weddings soon," remarked Yukina. "Iantha and her fiancé Ixion are finally getting married. Keiko and Yusuke also agreed to get hitched." 

"I don't call two plenty," said Hiei coolly. "What about you?" 

"Huh?" 

"When are you getting married?" 

"I won't be." 

"That's hard to believe. Why not?" 

"You disprove--" 

"I'm not against your wedding, Yukina." 

"You mean--" 

"Yeah, yeah. It's your life. I've no right to interfere with your decisions." 

"I can't marry some one you hate." 

"I don't hate Kuwabara," said Hiei with some measure of difficulty. 

"Do you have your fingers crossed?" asked she suspiciously. 

"I'm telling the truth. I don't mind you getting married to that ugly--. I don't hate Kuwabara." 

"Oh thank you, brother!" Yukina hugs Hiei. 

"Hn." 

"I've heard the Lethian queen Andromache already gave birth. It's a boy and his name is---" 

"Ajodhya. I know about that. What a weird name!" 

"I know. How did you now?" 

"I told him, that's why," proclaimed Kurama's voice coming from behind them. 

"Kurama! You've been spying on me again?!?" 

"Oh, well! All's well that ends well," said Ebony also popping out from her hiding place, which was the roof. 

"Not you, too, you bratty rat!" 

"Bratty rat? After all I've done, you call me a BRATTY RAT?!?!" 

"Some things never change," remarked Yusuke to his companion. Both of them were hidden a few meters away in the bushes. 

"You got that right," agreed Adrian. 

"Hey, thanks for masking my presence, too." 

"Don't mention it." 

"Yusuke and Adrian are here, too, trying to get some scoop," tattled Ebony. 

"U-oh," said Yusuke. "Let's split!" 

_Finis  
052900  
0:32:15_

Oh my goodness! After nearly five months of hard labor, this is the result! This is sheer ka-cornihan. Oh well, it's over, thank goodness. Writer's comments: The characters are borrowed from whoever wrote Yu Yu Hakusho. I suppose you all know which elements, characters, etc. are originally of YYH. I don't have to write them all, right? Anyway, my point is that all the other characters, etc. are mine originally. T.Y. Please excuse the errors and confusion of facts I had made in this manuscript. Feel free to complain any time. That is, if you can find me! ^_^ I only borrowed stuff from the original writer of YYH. I vowed never to make a fanfic but I didn't want any idea to go to waste. So, sue me. (I'll go to juvenile court) Opinions, beliefs, arguments, etc. may not necessarily depict those of the writer. I don't want to go to the gaol. All characters, scenes and situations are fictional any similarity to real life situations are unintentional and purely coincidental. (PLAGERIST!) In writing this stuff I was influenced by a lot of elements: Past lessons, present lessons, comic books, pocket books, movies, experiences, MTV's, even WWF. This is the first YYH fic to write and finish but I'm certainly NOT looking forward to writing one again. However, this is not the first one I finished I had already done two others but not based on the YYH story line. This story is really weird. Even I don't know where they came from (dark recesses of my demented mind). Some of them might veer a little out of character, especially Hiei and Mukuro. Speaking of Mukuro, I'm sorry but I can't find any other characters to take her role. My biggest pride about this work is that there are NO yaoi or lemon scenes whatsoever. I haven't gone completely insane yet (but I will soon). I don't want to go into any mental institutions. THANK YOU!!! Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all the subjects connected to it are properties of Yoshihiro Togashi and all the companies whose names I forgot. I was only kidding in comment #3. Please don't sue me if you think I stole anything. For starters, I don't have any money to pay for a lawyer. 

__

110600  
23:18:19  
2nd Official Edition  
Note: Blink, blink. Where did that come from? Hello! What can I say? I'M SO EMBARRASSED! Really. When I read the whole thing I kinda liked it in a weird sort of way (of course, it's kinda like my brain baby, you know. And I'm sure every parent sees _something_ nice in their children no matter what). But everytime I come to a mushy/emotional part, I feel like screaming. Wah! Did I actually write that? It's really surprising what comes out of the pen (especially when I was supposed to be listening to some lecture ^.~ ). Anyway, I'm begging for feedbacks. Hate me , break me, shake me, whatever! Just please tell me what you think. My e-mail address is mene@animeinn.net. Thanks (grabe, I'm so amazed at you patience. Thank you very much!) 

4th ed. 111501 18:52:05 ^^; I was fourteen then. Well, it was fun writing it. (even though I can still feel the effects academically. Dammit.) 


End file.
